RECUERDAME
by MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP
Summary: Bella es separada de sus amigos, eso hace que se rebeldice por completo y la expulsan de cada colegio o internado. Charlie harto la envía a New York. Pero luego de 10 años. ¿Todo seguirá igual O alguno habrá olvidado la promesa de “RECUERDAME”.
1. Chapter 1

"**Sueños"**

**BELLA POV**

Tinker bell prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado para tranquilizarte y calmarte le decía soldadito o sea Jasper a Alice…. Mientras la abrazaba ella llevaba su cabello largo completamente negro y sus hermosos ojos siempre tan expresivos color negro…

Y yo a ti mi Princess le decía oso Emmett a la linda Rosalie… siempre te cuidare y no dejare que nadie te haga daño mientras se abrazaban…

Allí nos quedamos jugando hasta que se hizo de noche y me fui a mi habitación en casa de Esme…. Y como siempre empecé a llorar pero ahora tenía motivos era mi última noche en Nueva York tendría que dejar atrás a mis amigos y a mis primos…

"hola extraña"

Hola extraño" le conteste al niño de cabello cobrizo y ojos esmeralda que entro a mi cuarto…

"tuviste la misma pesadilla de nuevo?"…

"si…" admití limpiándome las lagrimas…

"tranquila… así te vayas lejos yo siempre estaré contigo, y me quedare contigo en las noches para cuidarte y ya no tengas miedo de que la "bruja" que se llevo a tu mami te lleve a ti o a Charlie" dijo el pequeño Edward mientras sacaba un medallón con forma de corazón de su bolsillo y me lo daba…

"Esto es para que siempre estemos juntos" dijo y me lo puso al abrirlo tenía una fotografía de él y el que él llevaba ya puesto tenía una fotografía mía…

"Gracias extraño…"

"Hey eso quiere decir recuérdame" me dijo mientras nos acostábamos y el a mi lado y nos dormíamos viéndonos a la cara…

Allí me desperté de mi sueño… como siempre ya ni siquiera gritaba, como siempre el sueño era tan real aunque lo de la habitación si sucedió y a mis amigos realmente los llamaba por ese sobrenombre aunque hace 10 años que nos los veo.

Me senté en la cama y vi el medallón… y al hermoso niño de ojos verdes…. ¿Cómo estará ahorita solo recuerdo sus ojos esmeralda y ya han pasado 10 años y es lo único que recuerdo de el…

Desde que tengo siete años vivo en España con mi papa Charlie y su esposa Victoria casi nunca están en casa y yo solo voy los fines en vacaciones ya que estoy en un internado de monjas….

Mi mama murió cuando yo tenía 4 años… se la llevo una "bruja" llamada "cáncer" tengo vagos recuerdos de ella… después de eso nada volvió a hacer igual y papa decidió que lo mejor era mudarnos de New York a España…

"Ya Bella déjate de recuerdos" me dije mientras dejaba el medallón en la gaveta y me levantaba a tomar un baño además hoy debía ejecutar mi plan maestro en este internado…

Resulta que los padres de mi amiga Ángela quieren que sea monja, y yo la ayudare a escapar con su novio Ben, pero antes debo darle una buena despedida y una gran fiesta… La cual ya tengo preparada gracias a que le coquetee a un farmaceuta obtuve algo para ponerlo en la comida de las monjas esto las haría dormir como bebes…

Asistí a mis clases todo muy normal y llevaba el horrible uniforme pero ya que solo éramos chicas no me importa mucho ya para la cena puse a dormir a las monjas…

Todo estaba saliendo perfecto la música, el alcohol, incluso se habían colado algunos chicos en las instalaciones lo cual era genial para bailar debo admitir que cuando tomaba me alocaba un poco y mi amiga Kristen también, ella siempre me acompañaba en mis locura Ángela era muy tranquila pero a pesar de ser muy diferentes era también mi amiga.

"Gracias Bella" decía Ángela mientras se iba por la puerta trasera del internado con Ben…

"tranquila amiga, solo te voy a pedir dos cosas se feliz, y no te dejes atrapar… dije nos abrazamos y se escapo…

SIIIIIII…. Grite… cuando ya Ángela se alejaba a su libertad…

Y ahora que solo quedaban las chicas del internado me ayudaron a arreglar todo donde habíamos hecho la fiesta y que todo quedara como si nada…

Me fui a mi habitación estaba tan agotada que esa noche ni tuve pesadillas o por lo menos no que recuerde…

"Madre superiora"… que desea? Dije sorprendida de verla en mi habitación…

"señorita Swan habrá una reunión de padres y representantes, ayer ha pasado algo bastante extraño y que el culpable de gracias que no he llamado a la policía aun, además ya una llamada nos alerto de la desaparición de Ángela, su amiga dígame si usted sabe algo?"

"no madre Ángela no me comento sus planes" conteste cínicamente…

"Bien ya en la reunión veremos si sigues sin saber los planes de tu amiga"… dijo la madre y se fue…

Kristen y yo nos vimos… algo asustadas pero al diablo nos arreglamos y nos fuimos directo a las clases aunque se nos notaba el trasnocho…

Luego nos llamaron a todas las de último año a la sala de juntas, mi padre ya había llegado con su esposa…

"Crees que sepan algo?" me preguntaba Kristen…

"no… no ya sabes cómo es la madre tal vez solo lo dijo para ver que le soltábamos" dije para tranquilizarla…

En la reunión sucedió lo peor la madre superiora ya sabía todo y quería expulsar a Kristen a dos amigas mas y a mi…. Di un paso adelante y me culpe de todo, papa me veía tan decepcionado y los padres de Ángela querían matarme con la mirada, pero debía culparme de todo no podía permitir que expulsaran a las demás, yo no importaba además era como el sexto internado del que me votaban, al parecer papa tenía una lista muy amplia ya que apenas me expulsaban de uno ya el me conseguía otro…

Fui a mi habitación a recoger mis cosas, me despedí de Kristen y las demás… además prometimos vernos este fin de semana si podían escaparse ya que dudaban que les dieran permiso, yo solo asentí y me despedí…

Ya cuando iba saliendo los padres de Ángela me interceptaron les explique que ella se encontraba bien, que esperaran su llamada.

Respire profundo y allí estaba papa y su esposa esperándome en la puerta esta escena me parecía ya tan repetida…

Solo me monte en el auto y no dije nada, todo el camino a casa fue en completo silencio aunque Charlie estaba notablemente enojado….

Ya en la casa baje mis maletas y ya al pie de las escaleras papa rompió el silencio…

"hasta cuando piensas seguir haciendo esto Isabella, piensas andar en todos los internados de España acaso…. Ya me tienes harto tu, tus malas compañías, tu estúpido comportamiento inmaduro pensé que esta vez si iba a funcionar…" grito papa…

"Ya déjame… estoy harta yo también de ti y quizás si no viajaras tanto y estuvieras más pendiente de mi las cosas no serian así… no crees?" grite yo también…

"ahora yo tengo la culpa de tu comportamiento, da gracias que la madre superiora no levanto cargos porque eso de dormirla déjame decirte que es un delito Isabella"

"maldición Charlie deja de decirme Isabella…"

"RESPETA TU PADRE además de tu comportamiento te crees con derecho a gritarnos, a venir aquí y hacer la victima para que no te digamos nada pues lo siento Isabella ya estas grandecita tienes 17 años deberías comenzar a comportarte como una mujer…." Soltó Victoria

"Tú puedes callarte, además no eres mi madre, y maldición por enésima vez soy Bella…." Dije y me fui dando trancazos a mi cuarto antes de comenzar a llorar delante de Charlie y de su esposa.

**Hola…. Aquí estamos con nuestro nuevo Fic "recuérdame" esperamos les encante…**

**Como ven Bella es completamente distinta y muy rebelde pues quisimos darle un aire muy diferente…**

**Ya veremos más en el próximo capítulo…**

**Esperamos muchos reviews para saber que les parece a simple vista la nueva historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**El viaje"**

**BELLA POV**

Me fui a mi habitación lance las maletas en un rincón y solté a llorar Charlie era un imbécil… si nos hubiésemos quedado en New York con mis amigos y familia las cosas serian muy distintas mientras lloraba estaba agarrando el medallón que me lo había puesto mientras recogía las cosas en el internado, maldición dije y me lo quite y lo lance a un lado.

Me desperté y de nuevo había tenido la pesadilla… al verme en el espejo me veía realmente mal debo admitir corrí al baño me di un relajante baño en la bañera, me arregle seque mi cabello y baje no me quedaba de otra además ya mi estomago reclamaba comida…

Me detuve en la puerta de la cocina pues Charlie hablaba de mí por teléfono con alguien…

"si esto ha sido lo peor que ha hecho de verdad no te había querido decir nada por vergüenza… pero creo que aceptare la propuesta de Esme, y espero que eso ayude aunque sea una medida drástica…"

¿Medida drástica?... ya va… hablaban de mi porque será que creo que aquí hay algo malo me dije…

"Ok adiós Carlisle te espero entonces" dijo Charlie colgando…

"No crees que es mala educación eso de espiar Bella?"

Era la odiosa voz de Victoria que me encontró escuchando…

"yo no espió solo… hahaha no es tu problema" concluí…

"Bella hija ya que has escuchado te lo diré de una vez… Carlisle llega esta noche mañana ira a una convención acá en la ciudad y pues partirá mañana mismo en la noche y he decidido enviarte a New York" dijo Charlie alegremente….

"ok si eso es lo que quieres papa"… dije

"Bella allá esta tu primo Emmett y tus amigos, creo que eso es lo mejor para ti"

"Crees o sea no estás seguro…" dije..

"Bella no volvamos a discutir por favor, además mañana voy a A Coruña dejare todos tus gastos arreglados para que te vayas a penas me dará tiempo de saludar a Carlisle y me iré con Victoria a resolver asuntos financieros en la empresa."

"Bien papa la decisión ya la tomaste no puedo hacer nada" dije con resignación…mientras me preparaba un sándwiches y me lo llevaba a mi habitación con un vaso de jugo…

Ya en mi cuarto me di cuenta de la locura…. Me iría a New York vería a mis amigos… volvería a casa de Esme donde había sido tan feliz en mi infancia… sentí una horrible punzada en el estomago no se emoción o nervios….

Esto solo significaba una cosa me quedaban dos noches en España y no podía desaprovecharlas… hice una cuantas llamadas y en par de horas unos amigos y me reuniría con ellos para salir de fiesta…

"Adónde vas"? Pregunto papa…

"Bueno papa es mi última noche bueno solo me quedan dos noches y necesito despedirme de mis amigos."

"Bella solo una mañana es el vuelo y mañana me voy así que…."

Ok papa por si se te olvida tu decidiste enviarme lejos así que por favor no me vengas con el discurso de que me quede y pasemos el día juntos…

Papa se quedo en completo silencio…

Bien eso pensé le dije me acerque a él le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui en mi Ferrari ultimo modelo color negro, como papa siempre viajaba y además cometió la estupidez de casarse con Victoria darme obsequios, el que yo quisiera era su manera de "arreglar" las cosas…

Pase por casa de unos amigos eran geniales y siempre tenían un buen plan nos fuimos a una piscinada y en la noche a una discoteca estaba realmente cansada había tomado mucho pero debía irme a casa a hacer mis maletas ya que esta noche me iba, preferí ignorar ese pensamiento por completo…

"Hey Bella esta noche hay una fiesta deberíamos ir" me dijo Jared…

"Lo siento pero esta noche me voy por si no lo recuerdas"…

"Vamos preciosa solo será un rato y te vas a tu estúpido viaje" dijo Jared dándome un beso en los labios…

"Idiota no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más, Jared ya sabes que lo de nosotros es solo una amistad a veces te comportas tan estúpidamente" le grite…

"ok lo siento Bella, pero entonces si vamos"?

"ok si vamos solo un rato y no vuelvas a hacer estupideces" le advertí Jared era lindo y siempre había querido que yo fuera su novia pero nada que ver solo me servía para irme a bailar y cosas así de resto no quería nada con el….

La fiesta era en casa de uno de los amigos de Jared estaba súper genial el ambiente todo….

Solo me iba a tomar un trago y me iba a casa… que luego fueron dos, tres, cinco, ocho….

"Jared debo irme mira la hora que es… diablos Charlie me va a matar…"

"No quedémonos otro rato" contesto…

"Eres un idiota" le grite…. "yo me largo"….

Ya cuando estaba en mi auto me sentía muy mareada pero debía irme…. y Jared como siempre salió atrás de mi y se monto en el auto, aunque se tomara dos botellas no me dejaría sola…

Lo último que recuerdo es que iba en mi auto… y ahora todo está muy encerrado y hay unas rejas, no entiendo…

"Señorita ya vinieron por usted puede salir" me dijo un policía… maldición me habían detenido por andar conduciendo ebria y por supuesto llamaron a mi padre genial….!

"Papa" grite al verlo y lo abrace y comencé a llorar sin darme cuenta que no era el….

Era un hombre alto, ojos preciosos color esmeralda…

"Tu papa está de viaje recuerdas yo pague tu fianza y vine por ti"….

"ohh papa Carlisle eres tu…. Gracias" dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas…

"de nada Bella y me siento muy alagado de que aun recuerdes que me llamabas así"

"perdón por haber retrasado el viaje, ahorita ya estaríamos en New York…" dije mientras nos íbamos a casa…

"si eso es cierto, pero tranquila Bella a horas del medio día hay otro vuelo lo cambiare para que te dé tiempo de descansar"…

"Gracias de nuevo" dije…

Al llegar a casa ya me iba a mi habitación ya casi amanecía debía bañarme, tratar de descansar y sobretodo empacar…

"Bella tu comportamiento no ha sido el mejor, no quiero sermonearte pero Charlie, me ha contado todo y bueno yo mismo lo he visto jamás pensé que una chica como tú que era una niña tan dulce iba a tomar un comportamiento así…"

"lo sé, pero me descontrolo, además también puedes ver que papa nunca está en casa y por más que haga todo para tener su atención el nunca lo hace" dije ya entre lagrimas…

"Tú eres mi otro hija Bella" dijo Carlisle mientras me abrazaba…

"Hey y el chico que estaba conmigo"? pregunte porque recordé que Jared estaba conmigo y seguro lo habían detenido también…

"el está bien sus padres lo buscaron"… contesto Carlisle…

Subí a mi habitación y me bañe deje que el agua recorriera todas partes de mi cuerpo y me relajara….

Ya en mi habitación fui volcando mis cosas en las maletas… todo lo tire en las maletas… nada muy ordenado de todas maneras ya lo arreglaría en mi antigua habitación en casa de los Cullen… pensar en eso me hizo estremecer no quería ni imaginar cómo sería ver a mis amigos de nuevo y esos ojos verdes que tanto recordaba….

Me dormí y Carlisle me despertó como a las dos horas aunque había sido poco me sentía mejor…

"vámonos comeremos algo en el aeropuerto" me dijo…

Al aeropuerto nos fuimos en mi auto, lo dejaríamos allí y papa me lo enviaría a New York...

Desayunamos realmente moría de hambre literalmente…

"Estas nerviosa"?

"sip algo papa Carlisle" le dije dedicándole una sonrisa….

"bueno te contare, en New York los chicos van a un internado, pero no te asustes salen los fines de semana a los chicos les encanta nunca los he escuchado quejándose ni nada por el estilo…"

"Y Esme, que tal esta"?

"Bien, preciosa como siempre" contesto Carlisle mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa…

Ya en el avión me puse al lado de la ventana ver las nubes y todo desde arriba me relajaría, ni siquiera llame a mis amigos ya les escribiría un E-mail cuando llegara a New York… solo iba ordenando mis pensamientos a mi primo Emmett no lo veía desde hacía dos años que había viajado a España con mi tío Phil y Sofía su esposa, Phil es jugador de beisbol profesional y Sofía lo acompaña por eso Emmett siempre está con los Cullen y tiene su habitación en la casa, Jasper y Rosalie Hale son hijos de Elizabeth y Andrew, ellos son hermanos gemelos, rubios muy hermosos recuerdo vagamente también están siempre en la casa de los Cullen ya que la mama de Rose y Jasper es modelo y su papa la representa y siempre andan de un lado del mundo al otro… nuestros padres eran muy amigos y siempre recuerdo esas tardes en casa de los Cullen, los paseos… Aunque todo eso cambiara desde que esa bruja se llevo a mi madre…

Y finalmente Edward Y Alice que son hermanos mellizos son tan diferentes tanto física como mentalmente eso lo recuerdo en absoluto…

Pensar en Edward me hizo sentir una gran patada en el estomago… llevaba mi medallón en el bolsillo del jeans así era mejor además no sabía lo que me esperaba… Tome un largo suspiro mientras el avión ya aterrizaba en New York….

Que me esperaba?.... eso tendría que averiguarlo por mi misma….

**Hola! Aquí estamos el fic hasta ahora ha tenido una que otra cosita pero ahora es que se pone bueno…. No dejen de leernos heheh….**

**Y déjennos sus deliciosos reviews… ya por ahí vendrán nuevos personajes y veremos que tanto han cambiado los chicos…. NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA…..**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Hola extraño, hola Isabella"**

**BELLA POV**

Cuando llegue frente a la casa utilice a Carlisle como escudo quiero decir el camino y entro a la casa delante de mí… reconocí la gran sala de la enorme casa vi a todo mi alrededor estaba Esme quien salto a darme un enorme abrazo, reconocí a las chicas aunque Alice llevaba su cabello corto y con puntas hacia todos lados y Rosalie rubia y preciosa con un estilo de muñeca de porcelana que solo ella podía tener.

Reconocí a Jasper y por supuesto a Emmett ya que a él solo hacía dos años que no lo veía pero a las chicas sentadas a sus lados no además las vi me observaban de arriba abajo…

Rosalie y Alice también me dieron un gran abrazo de bienvenida… Tinkerbell Princess las llame por nuestros sobrenombres de pequeños mientras nos separábamos para encontrarme con los enormes brazos de Emmett

"oso espero que ya seas novio de Princess porque la última vez que nos vimos tu me dijiste que estabas enamorado de ella………"

"hahaha tu no cambias" dijo Emmett con una mirada nerviosa y vio a Rosalie… "además esas eran cosas de niños" agrego y jalo a la chica de cabello color carmelo que estaba cerca de él con una mala cara…

"ella es mi novia lauren" dijo Emmett le tendí mi mano a la chica y le regale mi más perversa sonrisa

"soldadito? Eres tú?" pregunte dirigiéndome al chico rubio que aun permanecía sentado junto a una chica…

Jasper se paro y me dio un beso y un abrazo…"dime que aun eres novio de Tinkerbell, como ustedes siempre decían que eran novios y que tú la tranquilizabas?" le pregunte

El hizo exactamente lo mismo que Emmett con su risa y mirada nerviosa me dijo que "solo éramos unos niños, ella es mi novia…" me indico a la chica cabello negro que enseguida se envaro a su lado e hizo un gesto con la mano y dijo que se llamaba Heidi…

Y allí mis ojos encontraron lo que habían estado buscando, el único recuerdo claro que tenia… esos ojos esmeralda ¡vaya! La naturaleza si le había regalado belleza a este chico Edward estaba súper alto musculoso no estilo entrenador pero si parecía como de portada de Vanity fair o algo así y su rebelde cabello cobrizo… no sé cómo seguía respirando…. El iba bajando las escaleras y se quedo allí como estático y ademas traía a una chica agarrada de la mano.

"hola extraño" fue lo único que dije acercándome

"hola Isabella" me contesto completamente serio y casi inmóvil, yo no olía mal había lavado mi cabello olía a fresas y ni siquiera dijo mi apodo o me llamo Bella…

Las lagrimas amenazaban con Salir y todos estaban en silencio en la sala logre componerme y articular palabra

"no me vas a presentar a tu novia"?

"Ah claro ella es Jessica"… la chica me dio su mano libre "Jessica Stanley"

"hola Jessica Stanley" le conteste a la idiota…

"chicos vayan a llevar a sus novias a sus casas y no se tarden ok" les indico Esme a los chicos…

Todos asintieron y salieron de la casa con sus novias…

"Vamos Bella te indicare tu habitación" me dijo Esme

"Nosotras te ayudaremos con tus cosas"…

Al llegar a la habitación era la misma que usaba cuando era niña y si nada ha cambiado la habitación del frente era la de Edward…

Me quede sola con las chicas en la habitación y comencé a desempacar mientras hablábamos…

"que pasa con los chicos porque se comportan de esa manera, y andan con esas tipas"? solté enseguida no podía ocultar mi descontento y asombro en sus cambios y sobretodo en Edward…

"bueno Bella desde la última vez que Emmett fue a España y comento que tu tenias un novio y hablo de tu cambio Edward se ha vuelto más serio que antes y un día apareció con esa Jessica como su novia…" me explico Rose…

"si yo tenía un chico bueno hace dos años era otro pero nada serio" dije riendo…

"Además yo pensé que Emmett y tu eran novios ya que en ese viaje el me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti, pero no se atrevía a decírtelo ya que ustedes eran muy perseguidas ya que eran las más lindas y populares del colegio"…Rose quedo completamente sorprendida y furiosa…

"ese idiota a mí nunca me ha dicho nada, además a mi si me gusta el desde siempre… QUE IDIOTA ES…" Rose estaba furiosa…

"Cálmate… Además yo tengo un plan para que deje a su noviecita que de entrada te digo no me gusto para nada" dije mientras iba organizando mis cosas…

"Por cierto Alice paso con Jasper, ustedes supuestamente no eran novios"?...

"Bella eso es cuando éramos niños e inocentes, además el se volvió como raro y esquivo y un buen día se apareció con su noviecita por aquí sin decirme nada y te digo que me enoje muchísimo"…

"Y que tal las novias de los chicos"? Pregunte pues debía ponerme al día con todo

"Son unas mojigatas que se las dan de santa, pero son el diablo en persona con decirte que ni a Esme le caen bien" me contesto Rosalie…

"Y ustedes que han hecho al respecto"? pregunte sonriendo…

"Bueno siempre le hacemos una que otra travesura, de hecho el viernes las dejamos encerradas en los sanitarios pero las muy imbéciles nos delataron y cuando Esme fue a solicitar tu cupo en el internado nosotras estábamos en pleno lio, por supuesto nos dio sermón pero nada más, como te dije a ella no le cae para nada esas…" me resumió Rose….

"Y tu Bella cuéntanos algo de tus locura desbordada en España, porque no creas nos enteramos de todos los colegios e internados que recorriste" me pregunto Alice

"Bueno…. Lo que sucede es que ninguno me gustaba realmente, además me gustaba molestar a Charlie y de este último puedo decir que si me gustaba pero por andar salvando a una amiga de ser monja se armo todo un rollo, y mis amigos de afuera realmente siempre que podía me escapaba con ellos y cosas así…" todas soltamos a reír…

"Hola chicas… podrían dejarme a solas con Bella ya tendrán tiempo de ponerse al día…" dijo Esme entrando al cuarto las chicas asintieron y nos dejaron solas…

Esme se sentó en la cama junto a mí y yo deje de arreglar las cosas y comenzó a hablarme dulcemente como solo ella lo hacía "Bella Carlisle me ha comentado todo" y me abrazo y fue algo inevitable, las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de mis ojos…

"Me hace mucha falta mi mama" le comente a Esme mientras me consolaba…

"Lo sé" me contesto mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la mesa del escrito del cuarto de la gaveta saco una fotografía de Renee me la dio y comenzó a hablarme que me parecía mucho a ella, tome la fotografía y mientras la observaba mas lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos…

"Para mi tu siempre has sido como mi madre…. Me mama Esme" dije mientras me levantaba hacia Esme…

"Y tú siempre has sido como otra hija para mi" me contesto mientras me abrazaba de nuevo….

"Bueno ya dejémonos de esto, sigue arreglando tus cosas…. Que ya mañana te debes ir al internado espero que de verdad el cambio te siente bien" Me dijo Esme mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa y se marchaba….

Bien mañana tenia clases y yo no tenía ni idea en lo mas mínimo de que usar, así que como ya había terminado de arreglar todo en el cuarto iba a donde las chicas para que me dijeran…

"Alice! Precisamente iba a tu habitación" dije sorprendida ya que Alice venia entrando a mi habitación con unos trajes en gancho como si viniera de la tintorería….

"Ok sabes que yo soy medio bruja" me dijo sonriendo malévolamente… esperamos que Rosalie llegara entonces allí si me mostro lo que traía…

Eran los uniformes Alice me había escogido varios para que yo eligiera cual me gustaba más… uno era un jumper a cuadros verdes oscuro y negros que era algo corto, otro era una falda completamente lisa en color gris y debía usarse a la cintura y por ultimo una faldita de cuadros verdes y negro (igual al jumper) pero muy corta de estilo escocés todo debía ir con una camisa manga larga blanca de botones y un Blazer negro de algodón con un cinturón que permite marcar más la figura y no parecer un saco de papas como dijo Alice y una corbata negra…

"Entonces bien me quedo con este dije… señalando la falda escocesa y lo que era obligatorio mi camisa blanca el blazer y la corbata…"

"Vamos pruébatelo… por si hay que hacerle arreglos o algo…" insistió Alice….

"Bien" dije me puse la falda a cuadros que había escogido, la camisa y el blazer…. "esto apesta" dije mientras salía del baño con el uniforme puesto Alice y Rose soltaron carcajadas inmediatamente al verme...

"Que sucede" grite para interrumpir sus risas….

"Bella te explico acá usamos el uniforme como queremos…. Mmm…. Como te digo cada quien le pone su toque personal ven"…. Me indico Alice

Entonces saco la camisa de adentro de mi falda puso una corbata negra pero con el nudo desbaratado me quito la chaqueta y la camisa me subió las mangas de manera que quedaran hasta la mitad de mi brazo… ahora si dijo Alice mientras me veía…

"Y que zapatos debo usar"? Pregunte

"Los que quieras" dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros….

Entonces me pondré esto… saque mis medias de rombos y cuadros de tonos entre gris y negro que llegaban hasta la rodilla y unos zapatos negros de tacón ya que aquí lo importante era el estilo y no la comodidad…

"Bien ahora sí que captaste por completo la idea de remodelar el uniforme" dijo Alice…

Entonces las chicas me dejaron sola ya que el problema estaba resuelto… me invitaron a salir pero la verdad yo estaba tan cansada y aun debía arreglar todo lo que me llevaría para la semana en el internado…

Empaque los uniformes que me había dejado Alice, además de varios juegos de medias, los zapatos, mis cosas de aseo personal, cosas para dormir, una que otra chaqueta y algo de ropa de Salir ya que nunca se sabe y prepare mi cartera de cuadros era estilo maletín pero era de cuadros negros y grises ese lo llevaría a las clases.

Ya tenía todo arreglado ni me había dado cuenta pase toda la tarde o bueno el día metida en la habitación estaba agotada así que fui a darme un baño no tenía ni hambre… al salir me puse un cómodo short pegadito de algodón y una blusa de tiras era un conjunto muy cómodo para dormir… lista entonces me recargue en la cama… vi a la mesa de noche había colocado allí la foto de mi madre y el medallón que Edward me había dado la última noche que pase aquí y que desde entonces siempre lleve conmigo… me pregunto porque ha cambiado tanto conmigo hoy cuando nos vimos fue tan frio…. Pensando en eso me quede dormida…

NOOOOOOOO…. Me desperté gritando pues simplemente había vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla una vez más… me senté en mi cama y enseguida entro Edward a mi habitación solo traía unos bóxers y una franela y el cabello mas alborotado que de costumbre.

"que sucede Bella"? me pregunto pero yo no pude articular palabra y solo me puse a llorar Edward que aun estaba parado en la puerta corrió hacia mí y me abrazo y me decía que solo había sido un mal sueño, y tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y secaba mis lagrimas…

"Por qué Edward"? no lo soporte y tuve que preguntarle…

"El que tiene que preguntar eso aquí soy yo" me contesto Edward con mucha seguridad enseguida lo aleje de mi…

"lárgate de mi habitación yo no necesito compañía y mucho menos la tuya"

"espero que cuando estemos en el internado no nos andes despertando a todos con tus grititos, temores y pesadillas de niña tonta"

"Tranquilo que en el internado ni vas a sentir mi presencia, serás como un desconocido"

"Entonces bien" me dijo por ultimo Edward con la mandíbula completamente apretada y salió echando chispas… yo me volví a poner a llorar y abrí el medallón mientras me preguntaba…

¿Qué fue lo que nos paso?...

_**Holaaaa esperamos que les haya encantado este capítulo así como a nosotras…**_

_**Con respecto a los uniformes si son a los del estilo "gossip girl" la serie de tv.. y como podrán ver Bella tiene muchísimo estilo en lo que si nunca cambia es en lo de llorar y ya por ahí viene un Edward pov pues necesitamos saber qué demonios le pasa…**_

_**HEY NO TE VAYAS SIN DEJAR UN REVIEW….**_


	4. Chapter 4

"**LA LLEGADA"**

**EDWARD POV**

-Edward mi amor tienes que saber lo que nos hicieron la odiosa de tu hermana y su amiga, es que no sabes cómo las detesto. Decía Jessica mi novia mientras se nos unía junto con sus amigas a Jasper Emmett y yo a la mesa en la cafetería del internado.

-Pues resulta que nos dejaron encerradas en el baño por mucho tiempo. Decía Lauren la novia de Emmett.

-No entiendo ustedes las vieron? Pregunto Jasper

-No pero es obvio que fueron ellas o quien más podría querer atentar contra nosotras amorcito.

-Heidi pudo ser cualquiera por jugarles una mala broma.

-Esas no son bromas, sé que es tu hermana pero también sé que me odia y fueron ellas punto.

-Además ya las acusamos con el director no podíamos dejar pasar esto así luego harán cosas peores. Cuando Jessica me dijo eso me enfurecí no pude ocultarlo.

-Saben chicas nosotros nos vamos a la clase de música ya se nos hace tarde las vemos mas tarde. Me pare de la mesa con los chicos.

-Pero si no hay ninguna clase o ensayo… Decía Emmett mientras salíamos de la cafetería.

-Lo sé pero odio cuando las chicas se ponen en plan de "ellas nos odian" por eso las evado y se me ocurrió decir lo de la clase de música ya que esa materia no la compartimos con ellas.

-Las chicas también se pasan Rosalie y Alice le juegan bromas muy pesadas y como lo que ellas le digan a cualquier chico se lo cumple no tienen problema en mandar a alguien.

-Si a veces tener a tu hermana y amiga como las más populares del colegio es un problema debemos lidiar con eso. Le conteste a Emmett mientras nos dirigíamos a la habitación que compartíamos los tres en el internado vi a una mujer que se acercaba era mi madre Esme si el director la había llamado de seguro ya estaba copado del jueguito de las chicas.

-Mama no me digas que vienes por lo de las chicas…

-A que te refieres Edward? Maldición mama no venia por eso… Pero entonces porque?

Tuve que explicarle lo sucedido y ella solo movía la cabeza a cada lado no sé si exageraba o de verdad se sorprendía.

-Eso ya lo hablare con las chicas, pero vine a hablar con el director de otras cosas y no me comento eso.

-De que asuntos? Pregunte

-Vamos a un salón solos esperamos a Rosalie y Alice y les cuento que pasa.

Nos dirigimos al salón de música que estaba libre y llegaron Alice y Rosalie a quienes les habíamos avisado.

-Bueno chicos lo que sucede es que la próxima semana se les incorporara Bella al internado, y vine a inscribirla claro no oficialmente porque ella debe traer sus documentos pero llegara el sábado con Carlisle.

Las palabras que mama soltaba no podía creerlas esto debería ser un sueño ver a Bella luego de diez años eso era inimaginable para mi todos los sentimientos que creía muerto renacieron de una sola vez.

-No me digas que mi tío la volvió a sacar del internado en España? Pregunto Emmett con algo de temor sacándome de mis pensamientos para escuchar la repuesta.

-Si esta vez cometió algo muy grave durmió a las autoridades del internado de monjas para que una amiga suya escapara. Por supuesto la expulsaron y Charlie desesperado y avergonzado le conto a Carlisle y él le recomendó traerla aquí con sus amigos a ver cómo le va.

-Esa prima mía debe conocerse todo los internados de España y los colegios además de vías de escape.

Todos rieron pero yo estaba sumido en mis pensamientos y recuerdos y Rosalie y Alice reían de oreja a oreja.

-Emmett esto es algo serio no más bromas. Lo reprendió mama.

-Y con respecto a ustedes jovencitas ya dejen ese comportamiento tan infantil y compórtense por favor. Bella se quedara en la habitación con ustedes y se graduaran juntos este final de año.

-¡Genial que Bella regresa! Gritaban las chicas y saltaban como locas.

-Yo solo espero que esta decisión no nos traiga más problema suficiente con ustedes dos. Dije señalando a las chicas a las que no les gusto para nada mi comentario pero se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-Me parece raro a ti debería encantarte la idea de que Bella vuelva ustedes eran inseparables de niños. M e lanzo Rosalie mientras se sentaba y arreglaba su cabello con los dedos.

-Pues si pero la gente cambia y te da decepciones. Admití

-Bueno ya cambiando el tema chicas Bella llega el sábado así que arreglen la habitación y háganle espacio y en la casa yo me encargare su habitación será la misma que de pequeña.

Mama se fue y las chicas también lo de Bella las había animado mucho y pues se fueron a arreglar lo de la habitación. Quedándonos nosotros tres solos en el salón.

-Que sucede Edward estas como pálido y con la mirada perdida. –Nada tonterías conteste a Emmett

-Y tu Jasper desde que salimos de la cafetería estás muy raro.

-Pues yo si no te voy a mentir, voy a terminar con Heidi últimamente no me siento bien con ella.

-Acaso te gusta otra chica? Pregunte teniendo mi sospecha y tratando de confirmarlas.

-SI puede ser o quizás siempre me ha gustado. Fue lo único que respondió.

Salimos de allí y se nos termino la semana en el internado las chicas andaban tan emocionadas con la llegada de Bella que ni siquiera veían a nuestras novias, pues quería arreglar todo de forma tal que Bella estuviera a gusto.

Yo me la pase pensando en ella, en la noche que le di el medallón no hacia mas que mirar su foto de cuando tenía siete años y la promesa que nos hicimos "recuérdame" se suponía que debíamos cumplirla pero Bella la olvido Emmett me conto hacia dos veranos atrás que estaba muy cambiada y ya no era la chica que nos ayudaba a todos y a la que yo siempre quería proteger, que ahora era muy rebelde, conducía como loca, y además tenía un novio o pretendiente no lo sé. Allí entendí que ella olvido nuestra promesa.

Y bueno decidí darme la oportunidad con una chica como Jessica aunque a veces odiaba que ya pensara hasta en boda, pero me quería y yo había logrado tomarle afecto.

El día de irnos a casa había llegado así que metí mis cosas en la maleta y el medallón quedo en la cama así que lo tome y lo guarde en mi bolsillo, el chofer nos busco a todos al internado, las chicas no hacían más que hablar de la llegada de Bella, yo no hacía más que pensar en ella y si recordara nuestros sobrenombres… Aunque si olvido nuestra promesa de seguro también había olvidado eso.

El sonido del celular me saco por completo de mis pensamientos.

-Alo…

-Lo siento no me despedí porque ya nos estaba esperando el carro pensaba llamarte cuando estuviera en casa.

-no mañana no se puede. Sera el domingo. Bye Besos. Dije colgando el teléfono de la llamada de Jessica aunque no recordé despedirme no sé que me pasaba por eso mentí diciéndole que era que había salido apurado.

En casa esa noche del viernes quise pasármela solo los chicos saldrían a un juego de beisbol yo preferí quedarme a leer un libro, y Rosalie y Alice por supuesto a la inauguración de un local pues ya entraba hasta sin identificación ni nada.

Al salir por un vaso de agua me fije que la habitación del frente estaba abierta y entre… Era la que pertenecía a Bella mama nunca la cambio solo la cerro y ahora la había remodelado para Bella de nuevo al verla y saber que ella estaría allí en pocas horas todos mis sentimientos se removieron aunque debía esperar a ver qué pasaba cuando la viera.

El sábado llego así que todos estábamos en la sala esperando que llegara papa y Bella había recibido ya varias llamadas de Jessica y le explique todo, pero en realidad quería ver a Bella solo mañana ya vería a Jessica.

-Que sucede porque no llegan? Preguntaba Alice cada diez segundos…

-No lo sé ya se han retrasado mucho. Contesto mama viendo su reloj y en ese momento sonó su teléfono y al colgarlo no puso muy buena cara.

-Que era papa ya viene con Bella?

-No Alice… Bueno si era tu padre pero perdió el vuelo, resulta que Bella estaba detenida por manejar ebria y a alta velocidad y el tuvo que ir a sacarla ya que Charlie está de viaje, así que llegan mañana.

-Que mal y ya ni podemos salir de fiesta. Dijo Rosalie hundiéndose en el sofá.

-Si ustedes no deberían ni salir, aun no se me olvida lo que hicieron, se comportan como unos adolescentes alocados eso es común en los chicos pero no en esta familia se intercambian los papeles. Espero que no vuelva a pasar.

-Si está bien Esme- -Esta bien mama. Respondieron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-De verdad no termino de salir de mi asombro… Decía Jasper con respecto a Bella.

-Si mi prima era tan dulce de pequeña, aunque también la muerte de tía le afecto.

--Si la verdad estoy aterrada no se que nos espera ahora con Bella.

-Tranquila mama se que tú con tu gran amor y cariño lograras que ella esté bien y además estará con nosotros de nuevo eso estoy segura que la ayudara mucho. Le dijo Alice.

-Eso espero… Dijo mama con un exagerado suspiro.

Esa noche me fui a dormir, igual iba a suceder lo que no quería Jessica iba a estar aquí cuando Bella llegara ya que desde la mañana no hizo más que llamarme tuve que ir por ella a su casa y Emmett y Jasper también trajeron a sus novias a la casa.

Luego de almorzar me fui al estudio con Jessica aunque quería ponerse algo "cariñosa" la evadí con el tema de la tarea, ya al ver la hora y además escuche un alboroto abajo imagine que Bella había llegado y le indique a Jessica que bajáramos y al ver a Bella desde arriba me tomo la mano para bajar.

Al verla me quede allí estático, sin terminar de bajar las escaleras Bella estaba hermosa su cabello largo, sus ojos chocolate, su piel pálida era ella y lucia igual de vulnerable que siempre.

-Hola extraño… Dijo acercándose y rompiendo el silencio

-Hola Isabella. Eso fue lo único que dije y su rostro se noto contrariado, pero articulo palabra preguntándome pos Jessica o mejor dicho pregunto si no le iba a presentar a mi novia y tuve que hacerlo, mama nos indico que lleváramos a las chicas a sus casas y solo asentí y Salí de la casa.

Todo el camino fui en silencio hasta que llegue a casa de Jessica aunque me invito a pasar yo no quería, solo quería echarme a correr en el auto y pensar.

Y así lo hice di unas cuantas vueltas en el auto me quede en Central Park y ya cuando se hizo tarde me fui a casa ya todo estaba muy tranquilo las chicas seguro habían salido y Bella también vi a su habitación la puerta estaba cerrada.

Ya me había puesto cómodo para dormir deje el medallón en la mesa de noche y me estaba durmiendo.

-¡¡ NOOOOOOOO….!! Eso eran unos gritos y venían de la habitación de Bella Salí corriendo hasta allá aunque solo llevaba unos bóxers y franela.

-Que sucede Bella? Ella lo único que hacía era llorar y mi corazón era como si latiera de nuevo y el destino se burla de mi con esta mala pasada y fui y la abrace.

-Porque Edward? Me pregunto y yo la miraba confundido era como si volviera a hacer la misma Bella de hace diez años.

-El que tiene que preguntar eso aquí soy yo. Le dije sabiendo que ella se refería a la promesa y Bella me alejo de ella.

-¡Lárgate de mi habitación yo no necesito compañía y mucho menos la tuya! Me grito Bella y enseguida solté algo para herirla.

- Espero que cuando estemos en el internado no nos andes despertando a todos con tus grititos, temores y pesadillas de niña tonta.

Aunque el que termino herido fui yo ya que no me esperaba lo que Bella me contestaría.

- Tranquilo que en el internado ni vas a sentir mi presencia, serás como un desconocido

-Entonces bien.

Le dije a Bella saliendo de su habitación a trancazos que idiota como iba a pensar que Bella iba a cambiar con simplemente estar aquí no era más que una malcriada me quede viendo el medallón y luego lo tire en la gaveta y lo cerré. Así debía hacer con mis sentimientos dejarlos en una gaveta.

**Hola aquí estamos de nuevo ya de plano con nuestra nueva historia.**

**Gracias por la gran aceptación, y reviews hermosos ahora esperamos muchos más…**

**Ya saben todo lo que paso Edward mientras esperaba a Bella y bueno ahora si en el próximo capítulo volveremos con Bella y a ver qué sucederá en el internado.**


	5. Chapter 5

"**EL INTERNADO"**

**BELLA POV**

Después de todo si me dormí ya era muy temprano pero había que irse con el uniforme y todo me había dicho Alice ya que debíamos irnos ayer por la tarde-noche pero para que yo arreglara todo no lo hicieron.

Me di un Baño, lave mi cabello, me puse el uniforme tal y como lo había preparado las medias la falda cortita de cuadros, mi camisa blanca, la corbata toda por fuera y la chaqueta la llevaba en la mano junto con mi bolso y la maleta de ruedas donde llevaba mi ropa y todo lo que necesitaba, mi cabello lo deje secar para que se me formaran ligeros rizos y baje.

-Bella te ves espectacular. Me decía Alice mientras yo bajaba las escaleras.

Ella llevaba un jumper de cuadros con la camisa blanca y la chaqueta en sus manos también y Rose llevaba su uniforme muy ordenadito su camisa blanca manga corta por dentro de la falda a la cintura sin la corbata y la chaqueta puesta en los hombros y en su cabello un lindo cintillo negro.

-Vamos a desayunar mientras los chicos terminan de bajar y el chofer arregla las maletas en el auto. Dijo Rose y Alice y yo la seguimos en el comedor se encontraba solo Esme ya que Carlisle se había ido muy temprano a la clínica.

-Buenos Días. Dijeron los chicos incorporándose a la mesa.

Cuando subí la cara para contestar vi su uniforme era magnifico y además a Edward le quedaba endemoniado.

Consistía en una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro con su saco y una corbata de rayas rojas y grises.

Edward solo llevaba la camisa por fuera y la corbata, Jasper en vez del saco llevaba un suéter gris y Emmett llevaba su saco y su corbata muy arreglado.

-Chao chicos. Dijo Esme mientras nos despedía en la puerta y nos dirigíamos hacia el auto grande que nos llevaría al internado era como un estilo de limosina negra, pero Edward no se nos unió sino que se dirigió hacia un volvo plateado que estaba estacionado delante del auto donde nos íbamos todos.

-Edward que crees que haces?

-Me voy en mi auto mama

-Edward deja ese absurdo comportamiento y súbete al auto junto con los demás.

-No. No quiero ir allí y punto.

-Mira Edward vente de una vez por todas ya se nos hace tarde recuerda que debíamos irnos ayer así que deja de hacernos perder el tiempo. Le dijo Alice

-Si trae tu trasero aquí ya por favor queremos irnos- Resoplo Emmett y Edward saco su maleta y se nos unió al auto.

-¡¡¡Por fin te dignas sino yo misma iba a encargarme de hacer desaparecer tu volvo, el viernes a la hora de venirnos solo encontrarías cenizas por idiota!!! Le dijo Rose a lo que Edward solo se limito a mirarla mal y así el camino al internado fue eterno todos íbamos callados.

Ya habíamos llegado mientras iba hacia la entrada los chicos se fueron por otro camino, para evitarnos seguro. El internado era inmenso a la entrada y sus pasillos eran muy elegantes y hermosos con unas grandes ventanas y quedaban todos los salones también y cruzando el parque empezaba otro edificio que eran las habitaciones, la cocina, la cafetería, la biblioteca, la sala de juegos de Tv. Se sentía muy agradable todo.

-Bella ya que medio te indicamos todo llevaremos tu maleta a la habitación y tú quédate allí a buscar tu horario. Me indico Rose una oficina así que entre.

-Señorita Swan la estábamos esperando tome asiento. Me indico la mujer alta y flaca dentro de la oficina y luego pase a la otra oficina la del director y al parecer conocía muy bien a todos sus alumnos ya que solo con verme supo que era yo la nueva alumna al igual que su secretaria.

-Sus notas están muy buenas, pero en cuanto a la disciplina no puedo decir lo mismo. Decía mientras leía mi expediente.

-Si lo sé, pero eso va a cambiar aquí se lo prometo yo ya senté cabeza y me voy a portar lo mejor posible.

-Eso espero señorita ya que nosotros somos un internado muy prestigioso, acá tiene su horario. Espero que se adapte pronto, aunque veo que ya ha seguido los consejos de moda. Dijo refiriéndose a mi uniforme yo solo le di una dulce sonrisa y me dirigí a la salida de la oficina.

Allí me encontré a las chicas y me llevaron a la habitación, era muy grande y mira que tenía con que compararla pues había estado en muchos internados estaba una cama de frente a las otras dos, un closet y dentro de la habitación había una escalera pues arriba era el baño, quedaban dos closets mas y una especie de peinadora con muchos cepillos y cosas de maquillaje.

-Esta genial chicas. Les dije riendo y viendo la habitación.

-Menos mal que te gusta pues arreglamos todo para ti, tu closet será el de arriba a la derecha y tu cama es esta junto a la mía. Me indico Alice.

-Ya ahora tendrás tiempo para arreglar y detallar todo ahora vámonos a clase. Dijo Rose.

De ida a los salones iba comparando mi horario con el de las chicas y teníamos una que otra clase juntas y la ultima que era la clase de música que también iban los chicos me conto Alice.

Al llegar a los salones de literatura cada una entro a un salón distinto. Allí le entregue la nota al profesor para que me la firmara enseguida supo que era la nueva y me presento ante el resto de los alumnos y me ubico un puesto delante de Edward mientras me sentaba me susurre a mi misma como si no lo conocieras y tome mi asiento ignorándolo por completo y tomando nota de la clase aunque era un tema que ya yo había visto.

Ya al final de la clase me pare para recoger mis cosas y sentí como se me acercaba alguien.

-Hola Isabella… Soy Aro Vulturi un placer conocerte y tenerte como mi hermosa compañera de clases. Dijo tomando mi mano yo podía sentir como me sonrojaba por completo.

-Gracias la verdad no había conocido a gente muy amable aquí, y prefiero que me llamen Bella. Le dije a Aro y sentí la mirada de Edward llena de rabia y ¿celos? No, no lo creo.

-Te acompaño a tu siguiente clase. Se ofreció Aro

-Eso estaría genial. Dije y en ese momento Edward se paró de su asiento notablemente enojado.

-Que te pasa Cullen? Le pregunto Aro pero el solo lo ignoro y salió del salón, todos los presentes quedaron asombrados.

Aro me acompaño hasta mi próxima clase ya que quedaba por la misma ruta de donde quedaba la de él y nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla. Mientras se alejaba veía lo sexy que era de cabello negro y ojos grises y un buen cuerpo.

Ya le preguntaría a Rose y Alice que tal era. Por el momento entre a mi clase historia el profesor igual me presento, firmo mi nota y dejo que me sentara donde yo quisiera, al ubicar a Jasper en la clase me senté junto a él.

La primera jornada transcurrió normal. Bueno omitiendo el incidente con Edward ¿ES QUE ACASO ESTABA LOCO? Al terminar me fui a la cafetería donde me reuní con las chicas para almorzar y conversar como iba todo.

-Chicas quien es Aro? Pregunte ellas se vieron y sonrieron.

-Ellos son los Vulturi, son tres y son primos vienen de una prestigiosa familia italiana.

-Sí, se puede decir que son quienes le llevan la competencia a los chicos por así decirlo ya que son muy guapos. Agrego Alice a lo que ya había dicho Rose.

En ese momento se acercaron los tres, Aro que era el yo ya conocía acompañado de Alec y Félix sus primos que las chicas tenían toda la razón eran muy guapos.

-Hablando del rey de Roma… Dijo Alice, a lo que los chicos rieron.

-Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?

-Claro dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo.

Al terminar el almuerzo los chicos cortésmente nos ayudaron a levantarnos cortésmente y nos acompañaron a nuestra clase de artes allí nos despedimos de ellos ya que esta clase si la teníamos juntas.

Al tomar nuestros asientos y como aun el profesor no llegaba comencé a hacerle pregunta a las chicas.

-Que fue eso?...

.Que fue qué?

-No disimulen… Yo me di cuenta de cómo Félix te miraba Rose y Alec a ti Alice.

-Nosotras también nos dimos cuenta de la forma en que Aro te miraba. Y todas soltamos a reír a lo que el profesor nos llamo la atención pues había llegado y ni cuenta nos habíamos dado.

-Resulta que ellos siempre han estado interesados en nosotras pero nunca les hemos dado la oportunidad, aunque ahora ya lo estamos pensando seriamente. Es que ellos no se llevan bien con los chicos y por eso nunca lo habíamos considerado. Me explico muy bajito Rose.

-No es mala idea, así le hacemos la vida imposible a los chicos sutilmente. Dijo con mi maliciosa sonrisa.

-Tu sonrisa me asusta. Me dijo Rose y las tres reímos de nuevo.

-Shhhhh…... Era el profesor mandándonos a hacer silencio de nuevo y cada una se enserio y se puso de frente a la pizarra.

Al terminar la clase nos fuimos juntas a el aula de música allí tendríamos nuestra última clase, y en el camino nos topamos con las odiosas de las novias de los chicos.

-Mira si aquí está mi cuñada y sus amigas. Dijo Heidi

Haciendo que Rose se tensara y se pusiera a la defensiva.

-Definitivamente los chicos tienen toda la razón ustedes son lo peor, el puto negro en la vida de Edward son ustedes, simplemente son un estorbo y una decepción en sus familias. Todo eso lo soltó junto la patética de Jessica.

-¡Los chicos jamás dirían algo así son unas perras mentirosas! Le grito Alice en ese momento agradecí que el pasillo estuviera solo.

-Si tienes razón los chicos no han dicho nada de eso… Solo Edward ha hablado así de Bella. Dijo Jessica y se alejo hacia un salón con sus amigas.

Yo me quede allí parada en el pasillo apretando fuertemente los puños y con lagrimas en mis ojos, las chicas al darse cuenta me llevaron al baño donde me consolaron y me decían que todo eso era una mentira de esas tontas.

-Eso solo lo dicen porque Edward siempre ha pensado en ti Bella. Me decía Rose

-Ya no es necesario que me digas eso, yo he soportado suficientes maltratos de la gente. Dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Bella nosotras pensábamos que tú te la pasabas genial en España con todas tus travesuras… Me dijo Alice confundida.

-Eso solo era una pantalla, desde que me fui mi vida ha sido vacía y sola siempre que llegaba a casa estaba sola Charlie siempre ocupado en los negocios o complaciendo a su esposita, y a mí solo me daba dinero para que gastara, si reía pero era solo una máscara ya que por dentro era un desastre y todo lo que hacía era para sentirme con algo de vida.

-Eso que nos cuentas es muy duro Bella porque nunca, nos buscaste?

-Para llenarlas con mis problemas no Rose yo no podía hacerles eso, además en el ultimo instituto al que fui en España hice dos amigas Kristen y Ángela y por ellas prometí pasármela bien.

-Ahora ya no estás sola, ya estamos todas juntas. Me decían las chicas mientras me abrazaban.

-Bueno ya es hora de irnos o llegaremos aun mas tarde así que a limpiarse las lágrimas y a sonreír pues no le daremos el gusto a nadie. Nos dijo Rose mientras se arreglaba el cabello y el maquillaje con los dedos.

**Bueno acá otro capítulo de esta maravillosa historia que en serio nos tiene atrapadas….**

**Como de costumbre un adelanto… Las chicas se van a su clase de música y la comparten con los chicos así que… Que irá a pasar?.... Pues lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo… Dejen su reviews opinando que les ha parecido la historia.**


	6. Chapter 6

"**BUENA CIUDAD"**

**BELLA POV**

Estábamos llegando cinco minutos tarde a la clase de música al entrar ya los chicos estaban sentado en sus puestos, el salón era muy amplio y no había muchos alumnos en la parte de adelante estaban los asientos frente a la pizarra un piano y el escritorio de la profesora y para atrás mas instrumentos musicales.

Sentí como Edward me clavaba la mirada pero deje de verlo y me limite a tomar asiento luego que la profesora firmara mi asistencia.

-Que lastima que los Volturi no comparta esta clase con nosotras. Dijo Alice o grito de manera que los chicos escucharan ya que solo nos dividía una fila de asientos.

-Señorita Isabella- Me llamo la profesora al frente.

-Bella está bien profesora. Le dije mientras me acercaba.

-Ok Bella, leí en tu reporte que cantas muy bien y no solo eso además compones.

-Si es cierta profesora. Le dije algo apenada.

-Puedes cantar algo, para escucharte y ver tu técnica?

-Claro será un gusto, Puedo tocar el piano? Pregunte señalándolo…

-Por supuesto como te sientas a gusto.

Me senté frente al piano y comencé a cantar una canción que había escrito hacia unos meses y pues revolvía mis emociones.

_Hay una niña sola en su habitación  
jugando con el aire y su imaginación  
no comparte tesoros, ni tampoco secretos  
su universo es grande, más que el mundo entero._

Ella ríe sin saber porque  
ella habla sin saber porque  
ella mira su alrededor  
y no ve más que dolor.

Niña ¿qué va ser de ti?  
Sin sueños que cumplir  
con tu vida no querrás seguir  
niña ¿qué va ser de ti?  
Sin sueños que cumplir  
con tu vida no querrás seguir.

Cien noches de lágrimas y de fría oscuridad  
el calor más cercano era el de la soledad  
tiene tanto miedo a que puedan entrar  
en su frágil burbuja de irrealidad.

Ella ríe sin saber porque  
ella habla sin saber porque _  
ella mira a su alrededor  
y no ve más que dolor._

Niña ¿qué va ser de ti?  
Sin sueños que cumplir  
con tu vida no querrás seguir  
niña ¿qué va ser de ti?  
Sin sueños que cumplir  
con tu vida no querrás seguir.

Ella ríe sin saber porque  
ella habla sin saber porque  
ella mira su alrededor  
y no ve más que dolor.

Niña ¿qué va ser de ti?  
Sin sueños que cumplir  
con tu vida no querrás seguir  
niña ¿qué va ser de ti?  
Sin sueños que cumplir  
con tu vida no querrás seguir.  
Niña.

Niña ¿qué va ser de ti?  
Sin sueños que cumplir  
con tu vida no querrás seguir.

Al terminar la canción guarde mis emociones, y la profesora comenzó a aplaudir y las chicas también.

-Felicitaciones Bella es una canción hermoso aunque un poco triste, me gusto mucho como te metiste en la canción.

-Gracias. Le dije a la profesora y cuando iba hacia mi asiento vi como Edward me observaba su mirada era como curiosidad y dulzura pero rápidamente desvié la vista hacia las chicas.

-La canción iba por toda tu tristeza no? Me pregunto Alice en silencio.

-Sí, ya sabes de qué iba la canción le dije asintiendo.

La clase comenzó y la profesora debía hacer un anuncio.

-Chicos ya dentro de poco será el concurso de karaoke que se hace anualmente en el internado, en el que los alumnos de música del último año ofrecen un especial musical, ustedes no concursan solo el resto de las instituciones a las que se les hace la invitación esa noche solo somos los anfitriones. Este año he planeado que vayan tres parejas para que hagan dúos, me gustaría contar contigo Bella.

-Por supuesto que si profesora le dije pues eso de cantar me daba mucha alegría.

-Que bueno así me gusta, entonces, ahora si será perfecto. La primera pareja será Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale…

-Profesora por favor no podría ser con otra persona, no puede hacer un cambio?

-Alice no seas infantil, yo solo estoy escogiendo a los mejores de la clase.

Alice asintió en señal de resignación y la profesora continuo.

-La segunda Rosalie Hale y Emmett Swan y por ultimo como ya había dicho Bella junto a Edward.

-Disculpe profesora pero no voy a participar. Dijo Edward levantándose.

-Piénsalo bien a mi me gustaría mucho escucharte junto a Bella la mezcla de sus voces seria perfecta como magia.

-No hay necesidad de rogarle profesora sino quiere participar que no lo haga, además está claro que el problema aquí es que no quiere participar conmigo así que me retiro para no causar problemas. De todas maneras yo solo soy un "estorbo". Esto último lo dije citando la frase de su noviecita…

-No me digas que ahora te vas a poner susceptible. Me dijo Edward para hacerme enfurecer más.

-No es susceptibilidad, seguro que lo que te incomoda es no hacer el dúo con tu novia y claro como yo no le agrado a ella seguro no quieres incomodarla.

-Ya basta dejen ese comportamiento tan infantil, si tienen alguna diferencia la arreglan luego de mi clase, y van a cantar juntos y punto sino reprueban la materia además esto es un asunto institucional.

Dicho esto Edward se sentó de nuevo y yo le dedique una sonrisa triunfal.

-Ya tengo un súper plan en mente chicas… Les susurre mientras la profesora continuaba con la clase.

Luego de la clase Edward salió dando trancazos del salón y Jasper incluso le dio una media sonrisa a Alice a lo que ella lo ignoro, De allí nos fuimos a la habitación pues ya era el fin de la jornada escolar.

-Por fin me voy a quitar estos zapatos. Dije mientras me lanzaba en la cama.

-No seas tan dramática Bella.

-Rose no es drama, de veras no sé como los aguante… Bueno voy a arreglar mis cosas a hacer unos deberes y a dormir.

-Dormir? Acaso estas locas?.... se volteo a decirme Alice desde su cama.

-No entiendo. Le dije.

-Bueno Bella hoy nos vamos un rato al MyHouse es un lugar todo tipo coctel allí nos relajamos un rato y luego nos venimos a dormir.

-Me encanta la idea, con razón Carlisle me dijo que ustedes jamás se habían quejado del internado. Dije y todas reímos.

Arregle todas mis cosas en el closet, hice una tarea de historia mientras las chicas estaban en el cuarto de la Tv, también recordé revisar mi correo tenía un nuevo mensaje de Ángela con una foto estaba en París "La ciudad del amor" me susurre, se le veía muy feliz me dabas las gracias y le conteste para contarle lo sucedido y que bueno algún día nos veríamos de nuevo.

Otro era de Jared, bueno los siguientes 10 mensajes eran de él, estaba muy preocupado ya que no le avise donde estaba o que había sucedido. Así que le redacte un correo explicándole que ya estaba en New York y que todo estaba bien, y por ultimo también le escribí a Kristen explicándole donde estaba y que sin embargo las cosas marchaban bien.

-Bella ya son casi las 8 vamos a arreglarnos, y adivina quienes nos van a acompañar… Los Volturi así que vamos a arreglarnos. Entro Alice gritando mientras yo cerré la computadora y me iba a bañar para arreglarme.

Me vestí con un jeans muy pegadito una blusa de tiras gruesas azul oscura una bufanda y unos zapatos de tacos altos, Alice iba con un vestido cortito y unas medias a las rodillas y Rose con una falda algo elegante pero así era su estilo.

-Y por donde se supone que salimos? Pregunte

-Por detrás de la escuela por allí era la vieja entrada, allí nos espera un taxi que por supuesto yo llame ya.

-Eres muy pequeña para ser tan inventadora.

-Prevenida mi querida Bella.

Tuvimos que caminar como 10 minutos hacia la salida allí ya estaba el taxi tal y como Alice había dicho con los Vulturi nos veríamos en el local.

MyHouse era un lugar nocturno, había como una zona para bailar en la parte arriba, logre identificar varias caras del internado que estaban allí disfrutando del lugar.

-Hola chicas. Nos saludaron los Vulturi que ya venían con unos tragos en la mano para cada una, las chicas se fueron a una mesa de cuatro con Alec y Félix dejándome en la barra con Aro quien debo admitir era muy caballeroso que era un toque que lo hacía verse mucho más sexy y con su acento Italiano para morirse, Vi hacia la mesa y las chicas se les veía genial hablando y riendo.

Aro me lanzabas unas miradas que se insinuaba muchísimo y había momentos en los que me lanzaba el cuerpo hacia el pero solo eran coqueteos.

Hablamos de mi vida en España el me hablo de Italia, luego nos fuimos a bailar y las chicas se nos unieron, bailamos mucho y yo ya estaba cansada además era inicio de semana.

-Ya deberíamos irnos. Les dije a las chicas mientras estábamos esperando que los chicos nos llevaran bebidas.

-Si tranquila este trago y nos vamos. Me dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo.

Ya fuera del lugar nos despedimos pues los chicos se irían por su lado y nosotras por el nuestro, aunque nos pidieron que nos fuéramos con ellos pero decidimos que lo mejor era cada quien por su lado.

Al despedirnos Aro rozo mi mejilla con la suya y quería parar en mis labios pero me aleje.

-Es muy pronto. Le susurre

Nos fuimos en el taxi y comenzamos a hablar de lo bien que nos la pasamos los chicos eran muy atentos y respetuosos, yo no lo podía creer que había salido a bailar escapándome del internado y todo estaba como si nada, claro debía dormir pero nadie se iba a enterar que nos habíamos escapado todo era perfecto además las chicas me explicaron que solían hacer esto dos o tres veces por semana.

Entramos por la parte de atrás de la escuela era un camino un poco oscuro que debíamos cruzar y la grama estaba muy húmeda, lo supe porque me quite los zapatos en el taxi pero valía la pena.

Vi hacia el dormitorio de los chicos imaginando que ya ellos estarían durmiendo hacia un buen rato, y pensé el Edward y lo de la clase de música era como si el destino nos quisiera unir, pero preferí ahogar mis pensamientos y seguir a la habitación.

-Bienvenida a New York Bella. Me dijo Alice mientras nos acostábamos.

-Por cierto cuéntanos ese plan del que nos hablaste en la clase de música. Me pidió Rose mientras iba a apagar la luz.

-Mañana chicas de veras que mañana o bueno ahora. Dije viendo la hora que era ya.

**Hola…. Que tal? Me encantan estas chicas que se escapan jejejejee y los Vulturi no se la pondrán nada fácil a los chicos pues son muy apuestos como dijo Rose.**

**La canción que Bella canto es "niña" de la 5ta estación.**

**Bueno esperamos muchos reviews y que nos digan que les parecen las chicas hasta ahora y todo lo que quieran comenternos!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

"**EL JUEGO DE BILLAR"**

**BELLA POV**

Ya el despertador estaba sonando, no lo podía creer no quería pararme pero ya eran las 6 am y solo teníamos una hora para arreglarnos, con toda mi flojera me acerque a la cama de Alice y en vista que no se despertaba quite las cortinas y abrí la ventana.

-Bella eso no es necesario.

-Si lo era Alice, vamos o llegaremos tarde. Le dije mientras me iba a bañar.

Al salir del baño ya las chicas habían buscado sus uniformes y Rose fue la siguiente en irse a bañar.

-Ahora si cuéntame cual es el plan Bella.

-No ahorita no debemos apurarnos además tengo mucha hambre y si salimos tarde no nos dará tiempo de desayunar.

-Ok está bien… Dijo Alice mientras se iba a bañar.

Al terminar de arreglarnos, nos fuimos al comedor y pude ver a Edward desayunando con su novia junto a los demás, los Vulturi se nos acercaron a darnos los Buenos Días, y Aro me acompaño a mi clase de literatura pues la teníamos juntos.

-Y bien te gusto como la pasamos anoche?

-Me encanto. Le conteste sonriendo

-Que bueno eso quiere decir que tal vez podamos repetirlo?

-Por supuesto aunque otro día que no sea ni hoy ni mañana créeme no he descansado desde que llegue. Le dije a lo que ambos reímos mientras entrabamos al salón y vi como Edward me miraba con odio. ¿Es que acaso no podía ni disimular?

En la clase hablamos de poesía y su gran exponente García Lorca por supuesto viviendo en España me conocía muy bien sus obras así que la clase se me hizo muy fácil, la próxima hora era clases de matemáticas y la compartía con Emmett.

-¡Primita hermosa…! No crees que te vas a refriar con ese falda?

-Eres un tonto oso. Le dije riendo.

El profesor por supuesto me dio la bienvenida y luego comenzó con la clase, resulta que a Emmett le encantaban las matemáticas y hacia todos los ejercicios en un dos por tres, luego de salir de clases me iba al comedor y Emmett se quedo hablando con unos chicos en el salón así que Salí sin decirle nada.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Escuche que me llamaban y la voz se venía acercando pues era Emmett que venía detrás de mi llamándome.

-Que pasa Emmett? Porque tantos gritos?

-Lo siento Bella, es que me quede hablando y no me di cuenta cuando saliste, quería que almorzáramos juntos. Te parece?

-Claro que sí pero espérame le digo a las chicas y me voy contigo.

-Ok vamos igual yo también voy hacia el comedor.

En el comedor tome una bandeja de ensalada y pollo y le fui a decir a las chicas que comería con Emmett, vi que él le hablaba a su novia la cual me vio con cara de pocos amigos pero al diablo con ella.

-Bella no pensaras comer eso… Me dijo Emmett señalando la bandeja.

-Emmett vamos a comer ya en serio.

-No deja esa bandeja allí y vayamos por comida Americana o sea unas hamburguesas. Vamos acá mismo tomaras una déjale esa ensalada a Princess…. Ehhh quiero decir aquí a las chicas.

Ante su metida de pata todas nos vimos pero el solo me tomo del brazo y me llevo a tomar la hamburguesa y un refresco, y salimos a comer como en una plaza bajo los árboles.

-Conmigo no hace falta que disimules, todas escuchamos claramente que llamaste a Rosalie por su sobrenombre. Le dije para romper el silencio y luego darle un mordisco a mi hamburguesa.

-Bella las cosas cambian como te dije el día que llegaste y si quise que almorzáramos era para hablar de ti, de cómo te has sentido y esas cosas…

-Ok bueno evade el tema tonto. Y con respecto a lo otro me he sentido bien acá con mis viejos amigos bueno amigas, y tú que eres mi único familiar sanguíneo cerca por así decirlo.

-Y el tío Charlie como esta?

-Bien, tu sabes en lo de siempre negocios, viajes, su esposa y un estorbo menos o sea yo.

-No digas eso, el te quiere tu sabes cada quien tiene su modo de querer….

-Y el tío Phil que tal esta?

-Bien, tú sabes con sus viajes, sus juegos y así…

-"Cada quien tiene su modo de querer" le dije citando lo que él me había dicho cuando hable de Charlie a lo que ambos reímos.

-Me alegra que te sientas bien aquí prima de verdad.

-Si a mí también me alegra… Oso cobarde! Le dije a lo que me comenzó a revolver el cabello me pase todo el receso hablando con Emmett me conto que quería ser ingeniero ya que adoraba las matemáticas aprovecharía eso, le conté de todos los internados en los que anduve, incluso hablamos de autos aunque yo no sabía nada solo me compraba el que me gustaba se los describía y Emmett me decía las marcas. Así se nos paso la hora y cada uno se fue a sus clases.

Ya iba camino a mis clases de artes y música, la jornada se pasó sin contratiempos, en música la profesora no comento nada de lo del concurso pues solo dijo que pronto nos daría las fechas.

-Ahora si Bella cuéntanos lo que tu loca cabecita está preparando. Me decía Alice mientras llegábamos al dormitorio.

-Bueno chicas ya vi el punto débil de las mojigatas de las novias de los chicos y es simple nos tienen celos.

-Bella dime algo que yo no sepa. Dijo Rose sentándose con nosotras en la cama.

-Bueno si, déjame que continúe por esa razón viven echándonos en cara que solo somos bonitas y ya. Y ellas que acaso tienen cerebro? A ver ellas solo son alumnas sobresalientes, los chicos son alumnos excelentes y nosotras además de tener nuestro encanto y belleza obsequiados por Dios, si que tenemos cerebro, solo que no presumimos de este.

-A ver o sea la idea es que no presumamos de nuestro intelecto…

-… La idea es que salga a relucir solo al igual que nuestra belleza, eso es exacto. Dijo Alice interrumpiendo a Rose.

-Genial!!! Dijimos todas con cara de maldad.

-Bella la canción que cantaste en la clase música es por lo que nos contaste? Me pregunto Alice a lo que yo asentí.

-Ni a mí ni a ustedes de les ha olvidado la promesa que nos hicimos de pequeños. Le dije.

-Déjanos entrar en tu burbuja Bella y así seremos las tres contra el mundo. Las palabras de Rose fueron muy lindas y no hice más que abrazarlas.

-Ya me siento en casa. Dije.

-Bueno ahora a hacer los deberes para que bajemos a cenar. Dijo Ros rompiendo el abrazo.

-Casi no tengo hambre Emmett me hizo comer un gran hamburguesa.

-Por cierto Emmett de verdad dijo lo que yo creo q dijo allá abajo?

-Pues si Rose lo del sobrenombre pero no quiso hablar acerca de eso.

-Bueno no importa total. Dijo encogiendo un hombro yéndose a hacer sus deberes.

El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos juntas, luego de hacer los deberes nos fuimos a cenar, desde lejos vi a los chicos cenando con sus novias, esas estúpidas… Ya Bella bájale Me dije a mi misma.

La cena estuvo riquísima, luego nos fuimos a dormir después de la escapada casi no dormimos y como le dije a Aro no había descansado nada desde que llegue así que quería irme a dormir temprano.

A la maña siguiente me desperté con mucha energía, me di un buen baño, seque mi cabello, me puse el uniforme, llevando la camisa por fuera pero me puse la chaqueta también sin amarrar.

En el comedor saludamos a Aro, Félix y Alec, debo decir que estos primos sí que se las traían. Aro pues era muy sexy y su primo Alec a quien se le notaba que le encantaba Alice tenía un rostro angelical pero a la vez con su mandíbula y pómulos muy marcados y de ojos verde claros y Félix era muy musculoso a mi me recordaba no se en un gesto en algo a Emmett aunque no quise comentarle eso a Rose.

Las clases transcurrieron de forma normal hoy tenia clases de francés después del almuerzo en vez de artes y la profesora de música se disculpo pero hoy no tendríamos clases ya que debía organizar lo del evento para darnos las pautas.

-¡Que aburrida estoy! Hablaba Alice mientras estábamos en la habitación

-Pues si ya me he cambiado dos veces el color del esmalte de uñas y bueno creo que lo hare ya que este ya lo tengo seco. Se quejaba Rose

-Por cierto Bella que tal vas en las clases?

-Bien Alice, matemática que realmente n es mi fuerte la tengo con Emmett así que no puedo quejarme.

-Si él es un genio en matemáticas, pero también puedes preguntar a mí. Me reclamos Rose notablemente enojada.

-Ok está bien.

-Ya se vamos al salón de descanso a ver que hay, porque en serio estoy aburridísima. Dijo Alice tomando su chaqueta del uniforme a lo que Rose y yo la seguimos.

Al llegar más que un salón parecía una fuente de soda pues había mesa de billar, videojuegos, y una especie de cafetería y mesas donde tomar refrescos.

-Empecemos a poner en marcha el plan. Que tal juegas billar bella? Me pregunto Rose sonriendo malévolamente hacia una de las mesas de billar.

-Estas bromeando, pues adonde crees que me iba cuando me escapaba con mis amigos. Le conteste mientras veía que quienes se encontraban en la mesa jugando eran Edward, Jasper y Emmett.

-Genial!!! Decía Alice mientras nos acercábamos a la mesa.

-Nos permiten jugar?

-Esto no es un juego para chicas. Le contesto Emmett a Rose.

-Que pasa osito Emmett… Acaso tienes miedo? Le pregunto ella poniendo una voz muy sexy.

-Miedo? JA! No me hagas reír, solo que no queremos verlas perder.

-Entonces hagámoslo solo por diversión. Le propuse a lo que Emmett y Jasper asintieron.

-Yo me retiro. Dijo Edward.

-No me digas que eres un cobarde Cullen? Esa faceta de ti sí que no la conocía. Oí que Aro le dijo, pues se había hecho todo un circulo a nuestro alrededor y allí se encontraban también "Las mojigatas" de Jessica, Lauren y Heidi.

-No es miedo de perder contra ellas. Le contesto Edward volteándose –Entonces juguemos pero si nosotros ganamos ustedes harán lo que nosotros le pidamos. Dijo Edward retándonos.

-Entonces es un sí! Contestamos todas.

-Ok pero si nosotras ganamos ustedes harán lo que nosotras digamos. Siempre lo he dicho Alice es muy pequeña para ser tan brillante y peligrosa je je je… enseguida los chicos aceptaron pues se sentía muy confiados.

Mientras los chicos ordenaban la mesa nosotras nos quitábamos las chaquetas de los uniformes haciendo que todos los chicos presentes comenzaran a chiflar.

-Ahora si este uniforme me está empezando a gustar. Comento Félix.

-El uniforme o las chicas que los usan? Le contesto Aro

-Es que ellas hacen que los uniformes luzcan así de sensuales. Les siguió Alec.

Y mientras yo sentía que me enrojecía, los chicos desde la mesa los veían envenenadamente por sus comentarios.

-Comencemos! Dijo Edward soltando una sonrisa torcida. ¿Acaso le hacía falta para verse bien?

-Cuidado con una uña Princess.

-No te preocupes osito. Le contesto Rose pasando delante de él con un sutil coqueteo.

-Ten cuidado Tinker bell acuérdate que eres muy pequeña. Le decía Jasper a Alice mientras se paraba a su lado.

-Acuérdate que soy un hada y puedo hacer magia, cuidado porque te puedo encontrar con la guardia baja soldadito. Le contesto Alice dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Definitimante no has dejado de ser extraña. Me dijo Edward parado desde atrás lo mire un poco confundida, pero le seguí el juego.

-Recuerda que no soy la única extraña por aquí… Extraño!!! Le recordé y soltó una sonrisa muy linda para mí.

Todos en la sala nos veían, confundidos por cómo nos llamábamos entre nosotros y lo extraño de la situación. Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos por nuestras habilidades en el juego. Aunque los chicos nos dieron pelea al final resultamos ganadoras nosotras.

-¡¡¡GENIAL!!! Gritamos luego de ganar mientras nos abrazábamos.

- Ves que es simple solo matemáticas. Le dijo Rose a Emmett

-Estrategia de juego. Soltó Alice y por supuesto yo remante diciendo –Y un poco de pasión así se gana!

-Chicas lo han hecho muy bien! Se acercaron diciendo los Vulturi y nos abrazaron.

-Ahora para celebrar las invitamos a cenar esta noche. Dijo Félix a lo que todas asentimos y nos íbamos a nuestras habitaciones para alistarnos.

-Esperen chicas… De que va lo que haremos? Ya que perdimos… Nos pregunto Emmett haciéndonos voltear y se encontraban recostados de la mesa y con una cara de estar muy furiosos.

-Lo pensaremos, y luego se los diremos. Le contesto Rose.

Así nos fuimos a nuestro dormitorio a alistarnos para la salida de esta noche, con los Vulturi menos mal que había metido ropa para salir pues lo había hecho por precaución.

-Definitivamente este internado cada día me gusta más. Dije mientras llegábamos al dormitorio a lo que todas reímos.

**Hola aquí estamos con una nueva actualización, que bueno que Bella se está adaptando muy bien definitivamente este capítulo ha estado estupendo.**

**Los chicos estarían furiosos porque perdieron o porque las chicas se han ido con otros a celebrar?... Y ahora que les tocara hacer por haber perdido…**

**RECUERDEN DEJAR SUS FABULOSOS REVIEWS…**


	8. Chapter 8

"**¿RABIA O CELOS?"**

**EDWARD POV**

Este juego de billar había sido completamente estúpido, me encontraba muy enojado no sé si porque las chicas nos ganaron y ahora teníamos que hacer los que nos dijeran que de seguro no era nada bueno o porque se habían ido con los Vulturi esos.

-Disculpen yo me voy a la habitación, quiero descansar. Dijo Emmett mientras se alejaba.

Pues aun nos encontrábamos recostados de la mesa de billar y se nos habían acercado Jessica, Lauren y Heidi.

-Yo también me voy, debo terminar un trabajo de historia. Dijo Jasper y se marcho.

Yo me quede masajeando el puente de mi nariz, no quería ni que me hablaran pero por supuesto Jessica estaba a mi lado.

-Mi amor ya relájate, y mejor hagamos algo divertido, no se salgamos o algo… Me decía Jessica mientras se amarraba a mi cuello.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo ni ganas ni humor para salir a hacer nada. Le dije un poco de mala manera separándola de mí y me fui al cuarto donde seguro estaban los chicos echando chispas.

-No entiendo que es lo que nos está pasando… Hablaba Emmett mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en la habitación.

-Yo si sé que es lo que me sucede y ya no aguato más… A mí me gusta Alice bueno siempre me ha gustado y odio verla cerca de ese tal Alec. Dijo Jasper.

-Bueno eso no es ninguna novedad, lo que no entiendo es porque andas con Heidi. Le conteste tranquilamente.

-Es que hace dos veranos cuando llegue de vacaciones con Rosalie, escuche sin querer una conversación entre ellas donde Alice le decía que le gustaba mucho un chico, al saber esto me dio mucho coraje ya que ella nunca me lo conto siendo nosotros tan cercanos… Pero bueno eso fue hace dos años ahora yo quiero luchar por ella pero anda con ese imbécil de Alec y al parecer es el chico del que hablaban. Confeso Jasper.

-Quien te entiende antes cuando Alice se hacia la de rogar con él, tu no aprovechaste y ahora que si le está prestando atención es que vas a luchar por ella… Así como Rose de nuevo me está confundiendo de nuevo, no sé qué es lo que me está pasando.

-Es que no se dan cuenta todo es culpa de Bella. Dije muy alterado.

-Que dices?! Me preguntaron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Pues sí, desde que ella llego no ha hecho más que desestabilizar la poca tranquilidad que había, ya era suficiente con Rosalie y Alice haciéndole malas bromas a nuestras novias, pero solo eran travesuras, pero ahora están saliendo con chicos y la culpable es Bella, ella es una mala influencia con su estúpido comportamiento de niña rebelde.

-¡No se te olvide que estás hablando de mi prima! Ella no es una mala influencia y si es rebelde pero tiene sus razones, tú no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarla, además cada quien toma sus propias decisiones y si Rosalie y Alice quieren andar con cualquier chico no es culpa de Bella… tal vez se casaron de esperarnos a nosotros por estúpidos que somos, además porque tanta rabia en su contra?

Me decía Emmett a unos pasos de mi con ganas de golpearme y Jasper al darse cuenta que yo me estaba parando de la cama a enfrentar a Emmett se puso entre los dos…

-No será que al que desestabiliza es a ti? Y tal vez eso sea porque desde niño has estado enamorado de ella. Me dijo Jasper viéndome a los ojos.

-¡Están locos! Yo nunca me fijaría en ella, es una materialista, infantil, que quiere a todo el mundo a sus pies. Dije mientras Jasper trataba de contener a Emmett para que no se aventara a golpearme.

-Aquí el infantil eres tú, que no se quiere darte cuenta de nada, en vez de estar juzgándola como todo la porquería de mundo a su alrededor lo hace, mas bien, porque no vas y le preguntas a ella que fue lo que le paso, por que se comporta así, te llevarías una gran sorpresa. Me dijo Emmett mientras se encerraba en el baño cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-Emmett tiene razón, tú no sabes porque ella se comporta así, además Bella es muy inteligente y tú lo sabes de sobra. Jasper s fue a su cama tomando su laptop y yo me quede completamente pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

También recordaba en como éramos de niños, y tome de mi gaveta el medallón con la foto de Bella y pensaba en la promesa que nos hicimos.

-Yo también la extraño mucho. Me dijo Emmett mientras se paraba cerca de mi cama y me veía lo que tenía en las manos.

-A mi también se me rompió el corazón al enterarme de todo el cambio de ella, pero esa no es una razón para jugarla. Continúo Emmett hablando mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Discúlpame por todo lo que dije. Le dije sinceramente.

-A mi no es que me tienes que pedir disculpas sino a Bella. Me contesto y yo volví la mirada al medallón que aun sostenía.

-No es fácil. Le dije.

-Cuando te sientas preparado no dudes ni un momento en ir a hablar con ella, escúchala, déjala que hable sin interrupciones. Me dijo Emmett mientras me daba una palmada en el hombro.

-Gracias. Le dije y le regale un abrazo.

-Para eso es tan los amigos y en este caso los primos. Me contesto Emmett.

Luego de todo Emmett fue por la cena, pues si íbamos todos tendríamos que cenar con Jessica, Lauren y Heidi y la verdad era que ninguno estaba de ánimos para eso, entonces comimos hamburguesas en la habitación y luego de hacer algunas tareas nos quedamos dormidos, pues teníamos deporte al día siguiente y era mejor amanecer descansados.

**BELLA POV **

Ganarles a los chicos definitivamente se sentía bien, aunque odie que Edward se quedara allí con la odiosa de su novia no dije nada al fin y al cabo yo me iba a cenar con Aro y por supuesto fuera del internado.

-Alice por favor ya nos están esperando… Aro me acaba de enviar un mensaje. Le decía desde abajo pues ella seguía pegada al espejo de la peinadora arreglándose las puntas de su corto cabello negro hacia cada lado.

-Voy Bella además que nos esperen, eso siempre es bueno hacerlos esperar. Contestaba Alice mientras se ponía perfume como por octava vez.

Luego de sacar a Alice de la habitación seguimos el camino de la vieja entrada, allí nos esperaban los chicos pues esta vez si nos iríamos juntos.

Aro estaba fuera de la limosina y nos invito a entrar cortésmente. Esta era más grande que la que nos traía al internado. Al parecer en New York sino salías en taxi debías hacerlo en limosina era como una regla.

Al llegar al restaurant enseguida nos ubicaron en una gran mesa para los seis en la terraza del restaurant eran una noche oscura, y se veía parte de la avenida desde donde estábamos.

-Debo decir que esta noche te ves preciosa. Me susurro Aro al oído mientras esperábamos la comida a lo que yo solo le sonreí.

-Hagamos un brindis, por estas hermosas e inteligentes chicas! Dijo Félix levantando su copa y todos lo seguimos.

-Bella y cuéntanos que te ha parecido el cambio? Que tal el internado? Me pregunto Alec.

-Excelente no puedo quejarme, me fascina estar aquí de nuevo con mis amigas y por supuesto conocer chicos como ustedes. Dije esto último viendo a Aro que me dedico una gran sonrisa al escuchar eso.

-A nosotros nos costó un poco adaptarnos, pero al final termino gustándonos y decidimos quedarnos. Dijo Félix.

La comida estuvo muy rica y los chicos nos conversaron que habían tomado esto de venirse aquí como una aventura, y luego se quedaron y que su abuelo era un hombre de negocios muy importante en Europa y aunque no estuvo muy de acuerdo con dejarlos venir ya que quería enseñarlos e iniciarlos en el mundo de los negocios igual estaba muy contento de que estuvieran en el mejor internado de New York y venia a verlos periódicamente.

-Les conté también que tengo una gemela?

-Qué?! No puede ser cuéntanos Alec… Le dijo Alice.

-Pues si se llama Jane es un ángel o bueno eso me hace creer. Dijo Alec lo que todos reímos.

-Y donde esta? Es raro que no vaya al internado? Le pregunto Rose

-Los odia… Aunque le he explicado todo pero igual prefirió un colegio privado cerca de casa y se queda con mama, y bueno allí es a donde vamos nosotros también los fines de semana.

-Claro ni modo que viajemos a Italia el viernes y regresemos el domingo. Bromeo Aro.

-Bella me acompañas? Me pregunto Aro mientras se paraba y me ofrecía la mano y yo acepte.

Nos salimos del restaurant a caminar, cuando ya íbamos como a una cuadra Aro tomo se detuvo tomo mi mano y me beso yo reaccione rápidamente y lo aleje.

-Lo siento yo no debí hacer eso… dijo disculpándose.

-Deberíamos volver al restaurant mejor… Fue lo único que le conteste.

Al volver ya los chicos iban bajando hacia la limosina ya para irnos.

-Porque no vamos por un coctel? Dijo Alec para romper el silencio en la limosina.

-Si eso estaría genial! Dijo Alice alegremente.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos directo al internado, porque mañana tenemos deportes y ya es bastante desagradable asique no me gustaría de paso ir con resaca. Dijo Rose a lo que Alice hizo una especie de pucheros.

La limosina nos dejo en la entrada, donde mismo nos recogió, y ahora nos tocaba atravesar el oscuro patio. Aro tomo mi mano y caminamos solos.

-Espero que no estés brava…

-Tranquilo todo está bien. Le conteste.

Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, y alcance a Rose que ya se había despedido do Félix y se iba al dormitorio.

-Alice no viene contigo?

-No! Le conteste a Rose y al voltear vimos que estaba en un apasionado beso con Alec, ambas reímos bajito y decidimos irnos a la habitación y esperarla allá.

-Hasta que llegas, deberías arreglarte la ropa. Le dijo Rose a Alice que llego a la habitación y tardo bastante ya que nosotras hasta nos habíamos puesto la pijama.

-TONTA! Además solo nos besamos.

-Si por supuesto de eso nos dimos cuenta todos, no hace falta que lo digas. Le conteste riendo.

-Tú también deberías contarnos que paso cuando salieron del restaurant.

-Nada en resumen Aro me beso, yo me aleje, el me pidió disculpas, le dije que no importaba y ya volvimos.

-Bueno Félix y yo aun nada… Ahora pensé que me besaría pero no fue así por ahora solo seguimos con un pequeño coqueteo. Dijo Rose ya acostándose.

-Alice ya apaga la luz para que podamos dormir! Le dije

-Y no hablaremos? Pregunto Alice quitándose el maquillaje.

-Hablar? Acaso estás loca… Ya lo hicimos además mira la hora que es. Le reproche y Alice termino de quitarse el maquillaje y todas caímos como piedras en nuestras camas.

_**Hola aquí volvemos con un nuevo capítulo… Que tal las dos caras de la moneda los hicos enojadísimos y las chicas pasándola genial fuera del internado con estos primitos italianos…**_

_**Esperamos que le haya encantado y nos leemos más pronto de lo que creen!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

" **VOLEIBOL"**

**BELLA POV**

-Detesto esta materia no sé porque es obligatoria. Decía Rose mientras estaba en la cancha esperando al profesor.

-Buenos días chicas! hoy por motivos de reparaciones en el área de deportes de los chicos y hasta nueva orden estarán compartiendo las clases con ellos. Dijo el profesor -dándoles paso a los chicos.

-Perfecto, definitivamente Dios está de nuestro lado. Dije sonriendo malévolamente.

-En la clase de hoy van a hacer equipos de seis, ya que jugaran al voleibol.

-Podemos formar equipo con ustedes? Preguntaron los Vuturis acercándose a nosotras y por supuesto aceptamos mientras Emmett, Jasper y Edward formaban equipo con sus noviecitas.

El profesor comenzó a explicar que haríamos como especie de un mini torneo entre cada equipo hasta quedar los dos mejores, así se fue desarrollando todo. Poco a poco fueron saliendo los equipos que iban perdiendo, hasta que nos toco jugar contra el equipo de los chicos y sus novias.

El juego se hizo muy reñido el balón pasaba de un lado a otro como un misil en un combate de guerra. Hasta que a Rosalie le tocaba sacar y el juego iba empatado pero no midió la fuerza con la que le dio a la pelota y fue directo a la cabeza de Lauren haciendo que esta cayera al suelo y comenzara a hacer un berrinche.

-Todo lo hiciste apropósito! Le gritaba Lauren a Rosalie mientras nos acercábamos a la malla.

-Tengo muchas cosas en que gastar mis energías como para hacerlo en un insípida como tú. Le dijo Rose

-Emmett defiéndeme!!! Le exigió Lauren.

-Definitivamente ustedes solo nos critican a Alice a Bella y a mi diciendo que nos creemos el centro del universo y que todo gira alrededor de nosotras, pero que mirara bien quien es la que cree que el mundo gira alrededor suyo, que tiene que ponerle quejas a todo el mundo de lo que pasa en sus vidas y siempre somos las culpables nosotras y ahora de Emmett no seas ridícula y de una vez por todas enfrente los problemas solita, que para eso está completita y si tienes algún problema conmigo aquí estoy y no necesitaba a nadie para que me defienda.

No podía creer Rosalie estaba súper enojada Alice y yo estábamos tratando de calmarla, mientras todos nos rodeaban como si se fuera a iniciar una pelea.

-Cálmense! Solo es un juego no es para tanto. Señorita Malory por favor levántese y deje de estar haciendo berrinches y nadie tiene la culpa por usted estar distraída mirando quien sabe qué, que no detuvo la pelota. Hablo el profesor severamente a lo que Lauren trato de protestar pero el profesor continuo hablando. -Si la pelota la golpeo mucho que valla a la enfermería para que la revisen.

Lauren asintió y le pidió a Emmett que la acompañara, pero el le dijo que mejor fuera con sus amigas Jessica y Heidi.

Emmett intento acercarse a Rose para decirle algo cuando su novia se alejaba a la enfermería, pero Félix lo interrumpió llevándose a Rose por el brazo.

-Tenemos que hablar, por ahora deja que a Rose se le pase toda la rabia que tiene. Le dije a Emmett al darme cuenta de lo sucedido y el solo asintió.

Nosotras nos fuimos a sentar a la banca con Aro y Félix.

-Ya nos podemos ir a cambiar, pues el profesor dio por terminada la clase luego de incidente con Lauren. Dijo que Alec ya que venía de hablar con el profesor.

-Gracias por su apoyo chicos! Les dijo Alice mientras nos íbamos a cambiar a lo que Rose y yo les dedicamos una sonrisa. Félix tomo a Rosalie por el hombro y le susurro algo a lo que ella solo asintió y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

-Que fue todo eso? Le pregunto Alice a Rose cuando ya nos encontrábamos solas en los vestidores.

-En serio chicas fue un accidente, aunque me gusto mucho todo lo sucedido pero de verdad lo que paso fue que no medí la fuerza con la que le di al balón.

-Está bien que uno a veces uno controle la fuerza de saque, pero si puedes controlar hacia donde la diriges. Le comento Alice frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Está bien es que me molesto un poco que estaba mirándole el trasero a Emmett y aproveche la distracción que Lauren tenia y dirigí la pelota hacia ella, pero lo que no medí fue la fuerza en que iba el balón. Admitió Rose a lo que todas reímos.

-De esa distracción creo que el profesor también se dio cuenta, por la forma en que te defendió. Dije mientras seguíamos riendo.

-Por cierto que te dijo Félix? Le pregunte…

-No lo sé, me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo, después de la clase de cálculo que teníamos juntos, antes de ir almorzar que era algo importante.

-Sera que se te va a declarar! Dijo Alice emocionada.

-De pronto… Contesto Rose con una media sonrisa.

-Rose… que es lo que sientes por mi primo? Le pregunté dudosa de hacerlo.

-Nunca lo he dejado de querer desde niños, Nunca les conté pero a los 12 fue nuestro primer beso y era la primera vez que el besaba a una chica y yo a un chico en el jardín de la casa. Dijo Rose como recordándolo para ella misma y Alice y yo sin poderlo creer.

-Bueno ya quiten esas caras, además ya el escogió a su novia y si Félix me habla de algo de relaciones igual le pediré tiempo.

-Está bien, es lo mejor y yo hablare con mi primo Emmett.

-Saben chicas me gusta la idea de que otros chicos se fijen en nosotras y que les sigamos el juego, pero no me agrada la idea de estar separada de los chicos. Dijo Alice.

-__Eso no será por mucho tiempo, pero que deben dejarles claros a los chicos que no van a tener algo con ellos si no quieren. Dije mientras nos peinábamos el cabello frente al espejo.

-Porque hablas como si te refirieras solo a Rose y a mi acaso tu no quiere a Edward? Me pregunto Alice viéndome con curiosidad.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora, lo único que sé es que el olvido la promesa y él se le ve muy cómodo con su novia así que no voy a estar luchando por alguien que se olvido de mí y peor no me quiere.

Alice quería interrumpirme y decirme algo, luego que le conteste pero las novas de los chicos entraron en los vestidores.

-Salgamos de aquí chicas ya que el aire está siendo contaminando. Dije mientras íbamos hacia la puerta pero las muy estúpidas se nos atravesaron.

-Esto no se queda así, me las vas a pagar. Dijo Lauren parada frente a Rose mientras señalaba su gran frente hinchada.

-Ay!!! Que miedo! Le dijo Rose imitando un temblor de burla.

Así salimos de allí aun riéndonos cuando ya nos incorporábamos al pasillo.

-Por cierto chicas que tienen ahora de clases? Les pregunte mientras veía mi horario pues aun no me lo sabía.

-Bueno yo tengo diseño grafico con Jasper. Dijo Alice

-Yo calculo junto a Félix y Emmett. Siguió Rose.

-Pues yo tengo biología. Dije haciendo que las chicas se miraran divertidas.

-Que acaso les conté un chiste?

-Tú tienes clases con Edward.

-Ya! Basta váyanse a sus clases. Les dije mientras se iban aun riendo y yo me quede frente al laboratorio de biología.

Cada una se fue a sus clases al entrar ya estaban todos los alumnos, y todos tenían pareja en su mesón menos Edward que pude verlo solo casi al final del laboratorio. El profesor luego de firmar mi asistencia por supuesto me ubico junto a Edward o sea será mi compañero de laboratorio y para malestar y sorpresa de ambos nos mando un trabajo para la próxima clase.

-Lo haremos el fin de semana en la casa. Me dijo Edward mientras se reía de lado, sorprendida de que me hablara por primera vez sin groserías, bueno no por primera vez solo asentí. Es que acaso puede ser mas bipolar Pensé mientras recogía mis libros para salir del laboratorio.

A la salida del laboratorio Emmett me esperaba para almorzar, Edward cruzo un par de palabras con él y Emmett le dijo que almorzaría conmigo a lo que Edward se despidió de ambos o sea lo había hecho de mi también Definitivamente Edward es la persona más bipolar del mundo Volví a pensar.

Emmett me ofreció su brazo cortésmente para que camináramos juntos.

-Nos vamos madame.

-Por supuesto caballero. Le conteste a lo que ambos reímos.

Luego de ir por la comida nos fuimos a donde habíamos almorzado la última vez.

-Si sigo comiendo contigo me voy a engordar. Le comente

-Como has cambiado tanto? De cuando acá tú preocupándote por verte bien, que yo recuerde siempre peleabas con Alice y Rosalie cuando eran niñas ya que ellas querían colocarte vestidos y a ti no te gustaban y por eso precisamente era el apodo de "extraña".

-Extraño esos momentos, pero la gente cambia y tu más que nadie sabes todo lo que yo he tenido que pasar y todo lo que he tenido que hacer para no dejarme pisotear por nadie.

-Esa es mi prima! Me dijo Emmett con su gran sonrisa dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Y si alguien te molesta no dudes en decírmelo para ponerlo en su lugar.

-Yo no soy como tu noviecita pues me se defender sola. Bueno pero si algo se me va de las manos te lo diré. Le conteste sonriendo.

-Bella y que era lo que querías hablar conmigo?

-Ahora sí sin evasiones del tema ni nada, somos primos y siempre hemos sido muy unidos. Así que dime qué pasa con Rose? Le pregunte mientras Emmett se tensaba un poco.

-Bien te lo voy a contar… Resulta que ese verano que llegue de España luego de hablar contigo yo le iba a confesar mis sentimientos prepare todo un día antes de entrar a clases de nuevo y le dije a Rose que quería hablar con ella, y pues antes de decirle que ella me gustaba le pregunte que si a ella le interesaba algún chico y pues ella dijo que si que si le gustaba un chico, le pregunte que si yo lo conocía y me respondió que sí, y que ella siempre ha estado esperando que él se le declare, y luego le pregunte que quien era el chico y ella iba a responder pero que en esos momentos Esme nos interrumpió diciendo que ya era hora de dormir que el día siguiente teníamos clases, y bueno ahí se termino toda la conversación, luego él con la curiosidad de que si era yo ese chico que le gustaba a Rose al día siguiente en el internado llegaron compañeros nuevos de clases los primos Vulturi y enseguida Félix acaparo toda la atención de Rose y luego a la hora del almuerzo ella se sentó con ellos ya no se sentaron con nosotros como de costumbre y bueno ahí se fue todo el valor para decirle a Rose lo que sentía, y al ver que ella no le era indiferente a Félix pues decidí dejarla en paz. Y luego apareció Lauren y bueno eso es otra historia, Bella

-No pareces mi primo me decepcionas!

-Eyy!

-Pues si eres un cobarde Emmett.

-A ver qué crees tú que Rosalie me hubiere hecho caso, siendo los Vulturi la sensación. Además yo la noto muy cómoda mientras están juntos.

-Y quien te dice que no te hubiera hecho caso? Eres un tonto.

-Bueno sin insultos.

-Ok ok… Y entonces por Lauren. Que sientes? Le pregunte mientras le daba un sorbo a mi refresco.

-La quiero mucho pero no más.

-Y por Rose?

-Yo he guardado bajo llave en un rincón de mi corazón todos esos sentimientos, pero cada vez es más difícil poner esa barrera con ella, es la mujer perfecta para el mí y me duele mucho cuando ella siempre le pasa algo pero siempre se enoja porque ella se busca esos castigos, pero luego le da impotencia al ver que Félix siempre está a su lado. Yo se que el tipo es buena persona, pero me da mucho coraje porque desde que el llego Rosalie y yo nos hemos separado

-Si yo fuera tu mandaría a la porra a Lauren y a todo lo demás y por fin me le declararía a Rose. El mal perdedor no es el que lo intenta y pierde, sino el que nunca lo intenta y se da por vencido.

-Las cosas son más difíciles ahora que si por lo menos tuviera alguna señal de que Rose siente algo por mí, lo dejaría todo y me arriesgaría.

-Definitivamente no hay mas ciego que el que no quiere ver, porque crees que Rosalie además de lo obvio no tolera a Lauren? Le dije pues esta conversación ya se había tomado bastante tiempo.

-No te entiendo Bella.

- A ver primito… tu qué crees que por que Rosalie le hace la vida imposible a Lauren no es por puro gusto o sí?, y que crees que por qué Rose le hablo así esta mañana delante de todos?

-Pues yo creí… que bueno tu sabes cómo es Rose y ella no tolera a muchas personas, pero lo de esta mañana si me desconcertó un poco.

Emmett definitivamente no podía con él y le di un golpe en la cabeza a ver si reaccionaba.

-Definitivamente eres un tarado… esas chicas solo están con ustedes por popularidad nada mas… De verdad crees que?...

-Ya estás diciendo que tan feo soy, como para que alguien no me tome en serio? Me interrumpió Emmett poniendo cara de ofendido.

-No nada que ver vale! Pero entonces dime vas a hacer un mal perdedor o vas a jugártela?

-Con quien crees que estás hablando?... acaso yo no soy un Swan?

Yo le sonreí al escuchar eso a lo que Emmett me dio un beso en la mejilla y me agradeció por todo, diciendo que mi llegada no pudo ser más oportuna y que iba a aprovechar al máximo el tiempo junto a Rose que le pone el destino o los profesores.

-Definitivamente tanto tiempo junto a Alice te ha afectado. Le dije a lo que ambos sonreímos y nos fuimos a nuestras clases.

Al final de la jornada me fui con las chicas al salón de música, la profesora nos entrego el horario de práctica para cuando estuviéramos en el internado y también nos dio la letra de las canciones, nos explico que Alice y Jasper bailarían, Rose y Emmett harían como una dramatización de su tema y Edward y yo estaríamos en el piano pero que todos esos detalles los arreglaríamos en las practicas que iniciaríamos la próxima semana, pude ver como Edward se tensaba mientras leía la letra de la canción que nos habían asignado.

Al final de las clases nos fuimos al dormitorio a descansar.

-No puede ser!!! Dijo Rose tendiéndose en la cama y soltando un gran suspiro.

-Que te paso? Le preguntamos Alice y yo extrañadas.

-Bueno además de que me toca cantar junto a Emmett el profesor de cálculo nos asigno un trabajo juntos.

-Pues no eres la única, el profesor de diseño me puso junto a Jasper para la presentación de un proyecto de programas de computadoras.

-Definitivamente Emmett tiene razón, pues Edward es mi compañero de laboratorio en biología y también debemos hacer un trabajo juntos.

-No me digas! Dijo Alice desde su cama.

-Para la próxima semana? Me pregunto Rose a lo que yo asentí.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué dices que Emmett tiene razón?

- No nada solo que le está afectando el pasar tanto tiempo con Alice. Le dije sonriendo

-Ja ja ja! Dijo Alice de forma sarcástica. –Ya en serio y como te fue con Félix?

-Si tenían razón Félix se me declaro a lo que yo le dije que necesitaba tiempo y de paso nos invito el próximo fin de semana a su casa a una fiesta.

-Pero no podremos ir, primero tenemos los tareas, y segundo mama nos tiene castigadas y no nos dejara salir a menos que sea con los chicos y ellos obviamente no querrán ir y si lo hacen es con el trió de sus novitontas, así que yo mejor paso! Dijo Alice.

-Bueno la fiesta es el otro fin de semana así que este fin podremos estudiar tranquilas y no se espero que de aquí allá a Esme ya se le haya pasado. Dijo Rose.

-EYY!!! Recuerden que los chicos nos deben una apuesta. Dije a lo que Rose soltó su sonrisa –Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Yo creo le conteste.

-OK me pueden explicar… Se quejo Alice moviendo su cabeza.

- Bueno Como la apuesta consistía en hacer lo que nosotras quisiéramos, pues que es hora de cumplir su apuesta y nos tendrán que llevar a la fiesta pero sin sus novias….

Todas sonriamos malévolamente pues eso d la apuesta les saldría caro a los chicos.

**Ohh cuando las chicas sonríen así no están pensando como ángeles!!!....**

**Esperamos les haya gustado este capítulo y nos dejen sus maravillosos reviews!!! Nos leemos luego.**

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

"**BIPOLAR"**

**EDWARD POV**

Ya era viernes en la tarde, me encontraba junto a Emmett y Jasper en la limosina esperando a las chicas, que no entiendo porque tardaban tanto.

-Perfecto ahora faltan que los quieran llevar a casa también. Dijo Emmett mientras veíamos que Rosalie, Bella y Alice venían de la mano nada más y nada menos que de los Vulturi.

Todas se despidieron de ellos de una manera muy amorosa diría yo, el camino a casa se iba a hacer muy largo con ese silencio incomodo.

-Rosalie apenas lleguemos a casa deberías comenzar a hacer el trabajo ya que es bastante largo. Le dijo Emmett y de un momento a otro se ubicaron uno junto al otro a hablar acerca del trabajo.

Mientras Jasper abría su laptop y Alice se sentó a su lado preguntándole por el trabajo que tenían que hacer juntos, el asintió y ella saco su laptop y comenzaron a compartir ideas.

Quede sentado frente a Bella y no pude evitar verla a los ojos y ella sostuvo mi mirada sonrojándose y ambos reímos sin sentido, sin ningún chiste solo viéndonos.

RING… RING…

-¡¡¡Maldición!!! Dijimos Bella y yo al ver las pantallas de nuestros celulares que nos habían sacado de nuestra burbuja y ninguno contesto las llamadas solo volvimos a guardarlos, esto hizo que los chicos dejaran de hablar y centraran su atención en nosotros.

Al llegar a casa nos recibió mama muy emocionada no sé si era de tenernos de nuevo en casa o ver que habías sobrevivido la semana sin matarnos entre nosotros en el internado.

-Ya ni que fuera tanto tiempo… se quejo Emmett mientras mama lo abrazaba.

-Deberías estar acostumbrado. Le dije riendo.

-Nunca me acostumbrare a estar separado de ustedes. Nos dijo mama frunciendo el ceño.

Mama al ver a Bella le dio un abrazo aun mas grande que a nosotros y se la llevo al interior de la casa, y cada uno de nosotros se fue arreglar sus cosas.

Quizás el destino estaba de nuestra parte y quería tenernos unidos… No lo se pensaba en tantas cosas mientras arreglaba mis cosas en la habitación, así que decidí bajar a decirle a Bella que pusiéramos manos a la obra de una vez con el trabajo de biología.

_Lamento interrumpirlas pero Bella y yo tenemos un trabajo que hacer. Dije mientras me acercaba a mama y Bella que estaban conversando en la cocina.

-Muy bien yo voy a preparar la cena ya que todos se encuentran estudiando. Dijo mama.

-Yo voy a mi habitación a subir mis cosas y a buscar el material que necesitamos. Me dijo Bella a lo que yo asentí.

Luego de que Bella se fue a su habitación yo me fui a la mía y deje la puerta entreabierta para que ella supiera que estaba allí ya que nuestras habitaciones quedaban frente a frente. Me senté en mi escritorio y mientras repasaba las pautas para el trabajo coloque música clásica que era mi favorita.

-Por lo que veo sigues teniendo los mismos gustos con la música. Dijo una linda Voz entrando a mi cuarto, era Bella y al verla solo sonreí.

-Recuerda que yo soy el extraño. Dije

-Es cierto. Aseguro sonriendo aun parada más cerca de la puerta que del escritorio donde yo me encontraba.

-Bueno que tal si nos acomodamos en el piso así estaremos más cómodos y podemos poner todo lo que necesitemos cerca. Le propuse al ver que se quedaba allí parada.

Bella acepto y así nos acomodamos en el piso de mi cuarto a realizar nuestro trabajo, cada cuanto Bella dejaba de fijar su cabeza en las hojas del trabajo y me sorprendía viéndola y ambos solo reíamos y sus mejillas se ponían muy rojas.

-Por lo menos aun te sonrojas. Le dije sonriendo.

-Hay cosas que son inevitables y recuerda que yo también soy extraña. Me contesto a lo que ambos reímos.

-Si los dos somos un par de extraños…

¡RING… RING….!

Quería terminar de hablar con Bella pero fui interrumpido por su celular.

-Hola Cariño. Saludo Bella a la persona del otro lado del teléfono eso hizo que mi humos cambiara por completo.

Bella seguía muy animada hablando y sonriendo y a la final dijo que mejor hablaran por internet en la noche, que ella pondría su cámara para que se vieran y para colmo antes de colgar le dijo al tipo con el que hablaba que a ella también le hacía mucha falta.

-Quien era? Una de tus conquistas? No pude evitarlo y se lo pregunte a lo que Bella me miro sin contestarme nada y eso me dio pie para continuar.

-Si no te has dado cuenta tenemos un trabajo larguísimo y complicado por hacer, y sino estas interesada por andar hablando por teléfono con quien sabe dímelo para hacerlo solo.

-¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple acaso? Porque créeme no te entiendo es que definitivamente eres imposible. Y si estoy interesada en terminar el trabajo, yo tengo muy claras mis prioridades y una de esas es estudiar. Me dijo Bella enojadísima ya parada del piso.

-A mi no me parece, pues parece que solo quisieras ver que chico es más lindo y popular para poder ligártelo. Le dije parándome también del piso.

-Solo limítate a hacer el trabajo conmigo y no te metas en mi vida privada, ya que es privada…

-Mama nos espera abajo para cenar. Abrió la puerta del cuarto Alice interrumpiendo a Bella y encontrándonos en plena pelea a lo que los dos nos quedamos mirándonos fuertemente.

-Es que no pueden estar un momento solos porque siempre terminan en una batalla campal, maduren ya por favor y no tarden en bajar.

-Sera mejor que bajemos. Le dije a Bella pero aun enojado.

-Ya escuche no estoy sorda. Me contesto de mal genio.

Ya en el comedor estaban todos salude a papa tratando de calmar mi enojo pero con Bella cerca eso era imposible.

-Carlisle en la historia clínica de la familia Cullen alguno de sus antepasados sufrió de demencia?

-No Bella… Pero a qué se debe tu pregunta? Le señalo papa aun extrañado.

-Entonces hazle ir a Edward a un psicólogo o mejor un psiquiatra porque parece que sufre de trastorno de múltiple personalidad con cierto grado de demencia.

El comentario de Bella hizo que todos rieran en la mesa y yo no la quería ni ver. Al final de la comida antes de que todos nos paráramos de la mesa papa comento lo siguiente:

-Sabes Bella pensándolo bien, todos los Cullen de mi familia padecieron de demencia por una mujer y esa era con la que se casarían, incluso yo mismo lo sufrí con Esme, así que tranquila que el remedio es casarse con la persona que produce tal locura o en este caso chica.

Todos en la mesa rieron ante el comentario de papa menos Bella y yo pues por lo menos yo no le encontraba ningún chiste.

-Bella te estuvo llamando una amiga… creo que dijo que se llamaba Kristen y como te vi tan concentrada en tu trabajo no te pase, espero que disculpes.

-Tranquila Esme, ella me llamo al celular mientras hacíamos el trabajo, ella era una de mis amigas en el ultimo internado en el que estuve en España.

Quiere decir que toda la pela que se había desencadenado luego de la llamada había sido de una amiga de Bella y no por un tipo como yo lo había pensado. Me quede sorprendido aun sentado en la mesa mientras los demás daban la buenas noches y se iban a continuar con sus trabajos en pareja.

Al parame de la mesa subí con Bella al tercer piso donde estaba ubicadas nuestras habitaciones a continuar con el trabajo, estaba muy apenado por lo de la pelea pero ya ni modo.

-Mejor continuamos con el trabajo mañana, ahorita debo hablar con una de mis conquistas. Me dijo Bella entrando a su cuarto antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

**BELLA POV**

Ya era viernes por la tarde y los Vulturi insistieron en acompañarnos hasta la limosina donde ya se encontraban los chicos, debo admitir que nos despedimos los más sensual que pudimos para despertar el mal humor de los chicos ya que sabían que nos veían, y función a la perfección aunque Edward llevaba sus ojos esmeralda encima de mi durante todo el camino a casa y eso bastaba para sonrojarme lo suficiente para que lo notase.

Esme fue muy atenta cuando llegue me llevo aparte para saber cómo había sido la semana y por supuesto le conté solo lo referente a lo académico. Además me comento que ya sabía lo de la presentación de música debido a que ella estaba en el comité de organización.

Pasar la tarde-noche con Edward en su habitación me hacia recordar a cuando éramos pequeños y jugamos en el piso de su habitación, todo iba excelente hasta que mi teléfono lo arruino todo porque estoy segura que fue eso…

¡RING… RING….!

Edward se quedo callado al escuchar mi teléfono y no termino de hablarme…

-Hola Cariño. Salude como siempre lo hacía a mi amiga Kristen

Continúe hablando con ella muy animada, y ya que era una llamada internacional quedamos en hablar en la noche, poner nuestras cámaras y así seguir con la conversación.

-Quien era? Una de tus conquistas? Edward acaso estaba loco… porque debía explicarle quien me llamaba…?

-Si no te has dado cuenta tenemos un trabajo larguísimo y complicado por hacer, y sino estas interesada por andar hablando por teléfono con quien sabe dímelo para hacerlo solo. Siguió con sus reproches.

-¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple acaso? Porque créeme no te entiendo es que definitivamente eres imposible. Y si estoy interesada en terminar el trabajo, yo tengo muy claras mis prioridades y una de esas es estudiar. Le dije enojadísima ya parada del piso.

-A mi no me parece, pues parece que solo quisieras ver que chico es más lindo y popular para poder ligártelo. Me contesto colocándose de pie.

-Solo limítate a hacer el trabajo conmigo y no te metas en mi vida privada, ya que es privada…

-Mama nos espera abajo para cenar. Abrió la puerta del cuarto Alice interrumpiéndome y encontrándonos en plena pelea a lo que los dos nos quedamos mirándonos fuertemente.

Luego de la cena y de hacer uno que otro comentario para sacar de onda a Edward, Rose y Alice se fueron con los chicos a continuar con sus trabajos, yo subí con Edward al tercer piso y le dije que lo continuaríamos mañana y cerré la puerta de mi habitación antes de que me hiciera alguna de sus escenitas.

Me di un baño y luego me puse mi pijama de franela de tiras y un short, al sentarme en el escritorio observe la foto de mi madre y antes de tener sentimientos encontrados decidí abrir mi laptop al iniciar sesión ya Kristen estaba conectado tal y como habíamos acordado ambas instalamos las cámaras y comenzamos una video llamada.

Y comenzamos a reír contándonos las anécdotas que nos han pasado mientras hemos estado separadas, además de recordar como cuando me puse la argolla en el ombligo debido a la apuesta de que el tequila no emborrachaba que por supuesto perdí y al día siguiente tuve que ponérmelo y además usarlo durante todo un año.

-Cuéntame que tal te fue con el chico del medallón… Con Edward? Me preguntaba Kristen del otro lado.

-Las cosas han cambiado el tiene novia y no nos soportamos.

-El sigue siendo el fantasma que se te aparece en las noches y no te deja dormir. Bromeaba Kristen.

-Yo preferiría llamarlo un vampiro que se aparece todas las noches para succionarme la sangre en mis sueños. Le conteste siguiéndole el juego.

- Es producto de mi imaginación, o es porque no he podido ver hombres toda esta semana pero creo que estoy viendo al hombre más sexy que mis ojos hayan visto jamás. Decía Kristen hablando mas para ella que para mí.

-De que hablas? Le pregunte riendo por su locura.

-Si el vampiro que te succiona la sangre en sueños todas las noches es así de hermoso, yo también quiero uno…

-De que hablas Kristen ya estas volviéndote loca de remate allí encerrada?

- No te asustes pero creo que tu vampiro ya llego a succionarte tus sueños y está parado detrás de ti.

Al voltear algo asustada debo admitir, me encontré con Edward parado oyendo mi conversación y además con cara de que se estaba divirtiendo al escuchar todo aquello.

-Después hablamos. Le dije a Kristen volviendo a la computadora.

-NOOOOO! Bella por favor déjame contemplar a ese dios griego un momento mas ya que no podre salir hasta dentro de un mes más porque estoy castigada.

-Adios… hablamos mañana! Le conteste.

-De acuerdo…. Pero ese es Edward verdad?

-Si así me llamo. Contesto Edward esto era increíble hasta en mis video llamada el tenia que meterse.

-Es un gusto de conocerte yo creo que también te vas a parecer en mis sueños esta noche y creo que en vez de no dejarme dormir como es el caso de Bella más bien voy a tener el mejor sueño y el más placentero que haya tenido.

Acaso podía desear que a Kristen le cayera un rayo y acabara con su computador en ese momento….

-Por favor ve a dormir! Le dije y cerré la computadora para hacer frente a Edward.

-Tú no sabes que es de mala educación entrar a una habitación ajena sin tocar a la puerta y para colmo de males escuchar una conversación ajena…?

-Discúlpame… Yo iba a tocar, pero escuche algo relacionada con fantasmas y vampiros y decidí entrar. Genial Edward había escuchado eso también lo cual hizo que me sonrojara…

-Y bien para que me necesitas? Le pregunte para cambiar el tema.

-Solo quería disculparme contigo por como reaccione cuando hacíamos el trabajo de biología.

-No hay problema. Pero no entiendo porque te metes tanto en mi vida si tú mismo dijiste que yo no te importaba que éramos compañeros más no amigos. Le conteste

-Disculpa de nuevo, yo no tengo ningún derecho así que no volverá a pasar. Me contesto Edward levantando la cabeza y llevaba una mirada sincera.

-Ok si es solo eso, entonces ya es hora de dormir. Le dije a manera de que saliera de mi habitación, pero no Edward tenía sus ojos puestos en mi cuerpo cosa que me enloquecía.

-Qué bonito piercing tienes! Nunca imagine que te gustaran ese tipo de cosas, aunque nunca te imagine haciendo muchas cosas y ahí está lo haces. Dijo Edward con sus ojo fijos en mi ombligo enseguida trate de arrastrarme la camiseta hacia debajo de manera de que se cubriera.

-A mi no me gustan estas cosas es solo una apuesta que hice con Kristen y la perdí y tuve que hacerlo y me toca llevarlo durante un año, aunque ya no estamos juntas y ella ni se dará cuenta si lo llevo o no, pero debo cumplir ya que yo cumplo mis promesas o sea si tengo la palabra no como otras personas.

Esto hizo que Edward me viera directo a los ojos y note como sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza, y poco a poco se fue acercando a mí y se iba inclinando para alcanzar mi cara… mis labios.

Al darme cuenta de lo que podía pasar reaccione y decidí cortar ese momento de una vez.

-Hasta mañana. Dije dando un paso atrás. –Luego del desayuno continuamos con el trabajo de biología. A lo que Edward solo asintió.

-Buenas noches, que descanses. Ahh! Espero que tu vampiro no venga a succionarte la sangre esta noche ya que te necesito bien para continuar con el trabajo mañana.

-Voy a colocar ajo en el cuarto y voy a dormir con una estaca bajo la almohada por si decide aparecerse esta noche. Le conteste a lo que ambos reímos y Edward salió de mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama y me dormí pensando en su hermosa sonrisa y lo desgarradoramente sexy que era.

**Pero como dice Kristen yo tambien tendre sueños muy placenteros con Edward y creo ke dormire de lo mas feliz es mas no creo ke kiera levantarme jejeje!!!!**

**Definitivamente estamos de acuerdo con Bella Edward es un bipolar… cambia de humor como cambiar de ropa! Jejejejejjee… Dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, amenazas, quejas… ETC… PERO DEJENNOS ALGO ESCRITO! **

**Gracias no dejen de leerrnos!**


	11. Chapter 11

"**COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS"**

**BELLA POV**

Sábado por la mañana me sorprendió lo temprano que desperté, de estar en España a esta hora me estaría acostando.

Luego de bañarme me vestí con un short de cuadros y un suéter azul y baje a desayunar, ya todos se encontraban en la mesa, di los buenos días y me senté en mi lugar, la comida fue muy amena era como si no hubiésemos tenido nunca alguna diferencia conversando de lo complicado de los trabajos que nos habían dejado, Emmett soltando algunas bromas que por lo bajo eran un coqueteo directo con Rosalie y miradas de cómplices entre Jasper y Alice definitivamente las peleas habían quedado en segundo plano.

-Qué bueno que anoche los vampiros no le succionaron la sangre a nadie, ya que no escuche gritos… Comento Edward lo cual me hizo mirarle y reír ya que todos nos vieron como un par de locos.

-Ya recuerdo porque son los dos extraños de la casa…. Dijo Emmett pero no termino su comentario por un "click" que oímos y un flash que nos segó la mirada.

Se trataba de Esme capturando el momento del desayuno con su cámara y Carlisle detrás de ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Comenzara de nuevo la sesión de fotos al estilo Esme. Comento Emmett haciéndonos reír de nuevo.

-Bella deberías mostrarnos fotografías tuyas de cuando estabas en España. Me dijo Esme mientras retomaba su lugar en la mesa.

-Ok, luego de terminar el trabajo con Edward las busco.

-Si queremos terminar pronto vamos subiendo entonces. Me apuro Edward parándose de comer.

-Mama no estoy para nadie… Por si alguien me llama. Le indico Edward a Esme la cual asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Todo se fue dando de manera normal y cada uno se fue a seguir con sus trabajos, a la hora del almuerzo Esme nos llevo la comida hasta el cuarto para que siguiéramos haciendo el trabajo, Edward hoy había estado bien nada que ver más con sus cambios de humor ni como se comportaba cuando estaba con su noviecita.

Para la hora de la cena si nos juntamos todos ya que Esme nos llamo para que bajáramos, y ocupáramos nuestros lugares en la mesa.

-Que tal van con esos trabajos chicos? Pregunto Carlisle mientras cenábamos.

-Bueno nosotros ya terminamos. Contesto Rose lanzándole una mirada nada normal a Emmett.

-A nosotros solo nos falta la conclusión pero ya la hacemos por la mañana, este trabajo nos absorbió por completo. Contesto Edward ya que yo masticaba mi comida.

-A nosotros aun nos falta pero la cabeza ya no nos da para más con tantos formatos y códigos de computación, seguiremos mañana y lo terminaremos en el internado de todas formas es para entregarlo el viernes y ya hemos adelantado bastante. Dijo Alice respecto a su trabajo con Jasper.

-Les propongo que al terminar de cenar nos vayamos a la sala de estar, así ya despejan un poco la mente y pasamos un rato en familia. Bella encontraste las fotos? Me pregunto Esme.

-Si en cuanto termine de cenar las busco.

La cena transcurrió de manera normal, al terminar subí a mi habitación por las fotos que estaban en el cajón de mis pertenencias, al ver a Kristen y Ángela sonreí recordando las locuras que hacíamos luego saque la cadena que llevaba bajo mi blusa y vi la foto del medallón y sonreí, y vi a mi escritorio la foto de mi mama eso hizo que un par de lagrimas se me escaparan y las limpie rápidamente y decidí bajar y ya todos se encontraban.

Edward tocaba el piano en una melodía muy baja, Carlisle y Esme mirando un álbum de fotos y los demás sentados cerca del fuego de la chimenea riendo por algunos chistes de Emmett. Me acerque a Esme y le entregue las fotografías.

-Chicos miren las fotos de Bella en España. Dijo Esme llamando la atención de todos en la sala.

Estaba buscando con la mirada donde sentarme y me encontré con la mirada de Edward directamente y luego de verme su mirada se poso en mi pecho… ¡Maldición! No podía ser más tonta observaba el medallón que lo deje por fuera de mi camisa sin darme cuenta rápidamente me senté en el sofá e ignore toda esa escena.

Todos me preguntaban por algunas fotos y los momentos que pase en España.

-Bella ahora que veo que en estas foto estas tocando el piano porque no lo haces ahorita. Me pidió Esme.

-Espera un momento que vaya por mi guitarra y canto algo mejor. Le dije subiendo a mi cuarto.

Al bajar con la guitarra les dije que cantaría la primera canción que compuse y que era inspirada en ellos, allí guarde silencio y comencé a tocar la guitarra.

-Edward acompáñala con el piano. Le pidió Esme y el busco mi mirada y yo solo asentí en señal de aceptación y le di la nota en la cual iba la canción.

_Me levanto en tu fotografía _

_Me levanto y siempre ahí estas tu _

_En el mismo sitio y cada día _

_La misma mirada el mismo rayo de luz _

_El color ya no es el mismo de antes _

_Tu sonrisa casi se borró _

_y aunque no estés claro yo te invento _

_En mis pensamientos _

_Y en mi corazón... _

_Nadie tiene un pacto con el tiempo _

_Ni con el olvido y el dolor oh no _

_Si desapareces yo te encuentro _

_En la misma esquina de mi habitación _

_Cada día que pasa te pienso y te vuelvo a mirar _

_Cada cosa en su sitio el pasado el presente _

_En el polvo mis dedos se juntan _

_y quiero tenerte cambiando conmigo _

_No he movido tu foto ni el tiempo en los años _

_Si me hablas de lejos procura avisarme temprano _

_Y así controlarme _

_Me levanto en tu fotografía _

_Cada día invento una actitud _

_Y aunque no se note el blanco y negro _

_Uh no me desespero _

_Uso mi imaginación _

_Nadie tiene un pacto con el tiempo _

_Ni con el roció de la flor _

_Si desapareces yo te encuentro _

_En la misma esquina de mi habitación _

_Cada día que pasa te pienso y te vuelvo a mirar _

_Cada cosa en su sitio el pasado el presente _

_En el polvo mis dedos se juntan _

_Y quiero tenerte cambiando conmigo _

_No he movido tu foto ni el tiempo en los años _

_Si me hablas de lejos procura avisarme temprano _

_Y así imaginarme _

_Que te tengo aquí...._

Al terminar la canción todos aplaudieron.

-Definitivamente Edward y Bella hacen la pareja perfecta. Comento Alice haciendo que yo le lanzara una mirada asesina.

-Quiero decir tocando juntos. Aclaro ella el comentario.

Luego de un par de comentarios halagadores, nos despedimos para irnos a descansar, en mi habitación me puse mi pijama y enseguida me quede dormida ni siquiera me dio tiempo de revisar mi correo ya que estaba muy cansada.

-NOOOOOOOOO! Me desperté gritado de nuevo había tenido una horrible pesadilla, donde era arrastrada por la corriente de un acantilado, en esta pesadilla no estaban mis amigos ni nadie conocido solo yo dejándome llevar por el agua hasta lo profundo ya que por más que intentaba salir hacia arriba lo que hacía era hundirme mas y cuando ya no sentí mas la respiración me desperté gritando.

En ese instante cuando aun me encontraba limpiando el sudor de mi frente Edward entro fue directo a mi cama donde me encontraba sentada y me abrazo protegiéndome con sus fuertes brazos, yo solo lloraba y el quitaba los cabellos de mi cara y me consolaba.

-Ya cálmate. Me susurro dejándome en la cama y poniéndose de pies para retirarse cuando ya estuve mejor.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche. Logre articular cuando Edward se acercaba a la puerta para marcharse.

El asistió y se acerco a mi cama de nuevo, y lo invite para que se acostara a mi lado y Edward accedió dándome un beso en la frente y así nos quedamos dormidos.

Me sentía tan protegía por el brazo que rodeaba mi cintura cuando desperté y voltee mi cuerpo hacia el que me abrazaba para encontrarme con los hermosos ojos color esmeralda de Edward y nos quedamos así… Viéndonos por un par de minutos Edward sonrió.

–Buenos días le dije y me separe de su cuerpo al que aun estaba atada, haciendo que Edward gruñera por lo bajo y no pude evitar verlo y fruncir el ceño.

-Debemos terminar de hacer lo que falta del trabajo. Le dije mientras tomaba mi toalla y me iba al baño.

Mientras me relajaba con el agua caliente de la ducha y trataba de olvidar todo eso de la noche, había sido tan especial el hecho de que Edward se quedara allí como cuando niños durante la ducha no pude sacarme eso de la mente.

Al salir del baño por supuesto Edward ya no se encontraba en mi habitación al ver la cama vacía sonreí por todo lo que había pasado durante el fin de semana.

Al bajar al comedor le di los buenos días a todos, tomando asiento y mi taza de café.

-Son ideas mías o Edward y Bella se ven radiantes esta mañana? Comento Emmett y pude imaginarme lo roja que me puse y Edward le soltó un buen manotazo a Emmett mientras yo intentaba enterrar la cabeza en la taza del café.

Luego del desayuno subí por uno de mis libros y baje al jardín a leer por un rato, en eso se me acercara las chicas y se sentaron junto a mí a comentar todo lo del fin de semana, el cambio de actitud de los chicos y todas coincidimos que era como cuando pequeños como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y todas reímos con algo de nostalgia.

-Bueno chicas ya debemos ir a ordenar lo que nos vamos a llevar al internado pues ya casi es la hora de irnos al internado. Dijo Alice.

Todas subimos a nuestras habitaciones mientras arreglaba la ropa limpia que llevaría esta semana al internado recordé que aun faltaba la conclusión del trabajo y cruce la puerta de mi habitación y allí estaba Edward en su escritorio.

-Hola… solo quería que me dieras el trabajo para terminar la conclusión y ver si tiene algún detalle…

-Tranquila todo está terminado, pero aquí esta si quieres revisarlo. Me contesto Edward entregándome la carpeta con el trabajo.

-No. Está bien confió en ti. Le dije dedicándole una sonrisa y me devolví a mi habitación.

Al terminar de arreglar las cosas fui a compartir el almuerzo, donde luego de un par de indicaciones de Esme. Al rato la limosina llego por nosotros, mientras los chico ayudaban a meter las maletas nos despedíamos de Esme y Carlisle.

Al llegar al internado vi como mi burbuja era pinchada por tres odiosas voces.

-¡Chicos! Gritaron las tres idiotas desde atrás haciendo que todo el mundo las viera y allí mismo plantándole un beso a los chicos y diciéndole que los extrañaran durante estos días.

-Lastima ya las cosas van a volver a hacer como antes… Me gusto mientras duro. Dijo Rose mientras todas nos veíamos.

-Las ayudamos? Preguntaron unas voces y al voltear vimos a los Vulturi quienes nos saludaron y nos llevaron las maletas hasta nuestra habitación.

Y nos despedimos de ellos diciéndoles que nos veíamos la hora de cena y ellos asintieron y se fueron. Allí las tres dejamos las maletas a un lado y nos dejamos caer en la cama soltando un suspiro por lo vivido durante el fin de semana.

**Holaaaa saludos a todos los que nos leen gracias por tomarse un tiempito leernos y dejarnos hermosos reviews que adoramos leer…**

**Est historia nos tiene muy enganchada esperamos que a ustedes también.**

_**XOXO**_


	12. Chapter 12

"**¿CULPABLE?"**

**BELLA POV**

Al llegar al internado los chicos se habían ido con las odiosas de sus novias y nosotras con los Vulturi quienes nos acompañaron hasta la habitación y nos ayudaron con las maletas. Luego de dejarnos caer en la cama y entre suspiros decidimos no bajar a cenar pues no estábamos de ánimos y llamamos a los Vulturi para cancelarles, con la excusa de que necesitábamos descansar y pues que ya mañana nos encontraríamos en clases y luego a la hora del almuerzo.

Las tres nos pusimos nuestras pijamas y Alice bajo por un gran helado de chocolate y una golosinas y vimos un par de películas románticas en la habitación.

-Que estamos haciendo chicas? Pregunto Rose rompiendo nuestra burbuja depresiva y todas nos echamos a reír.

-A ver… Un par de películas románticas, helado, golosinas y tres ardidas juntas…

-Eso solo suena a despecho. Dije antes de que Alice terminara de hablar y todas rompimos a reír de nuevo.

-Qué hora es ya?

-La 1 am…!!! Le contesto Rose a Alice cuando vio la hora en su celular.

-Bueno ya es hora de irnos a dormir, mañana hay clases. Dije mientras nos levantábamos a recoger todas las envolturas.

¡¡¡RING!!!...

El celular de Alice sonaba, a la 1 de la mañana…

-Quien podrá ser a esta hora? Pregunto Rose.

-¡ES JASPER! Grito Alice mientras señalaba la pantalla de su celular con gran emoción.

-Contesta! Dijimos emocionadas!

-Hola. Dijo Alice contestando el celular.

-Ah! No tranquilo las chicas y yo acabamos nuestra maratón de películas hace poco y estamos recogiendo el reguero, así que no estaba dormida. Le decía Alice y Rose y yo escuchando a su lado.

-Ahh ok! Entonces mañana después del ensayo en la sala de telemática perfecto, los chicos están escuchando la conversación? Ok ya coloco el altavoz. Dijo ella y Rose y yo nos miramos confusas.

-Los chicos quieren hablarnos. Dijo Alice explicándonos lo que sucedía.

-Saluden chicas! Dijo Alice ya con el altavoz. –Hola! Dijimos Rose y yo al tiempo.

-Hola. Dijeron los chicos del otro lado del teléfono.

-Estas no son horas para que ustedes señoritas estén despiertas y menos si mañana hay clases. Dijo Emmett.

-Ja ja ja ja… no me hagas reír osito porque estamos en iguales condiciones, ustedes no deberían estar durmiendo?

-A ver Princess si estábamos durmiendo hasta que Jasper nos despertó con su conversación con Tinkerbell.

-Es mentira estábamos jugando X-box porque como que tenemos insomnio y no son los únicos. Se escucho que decía Edward.

-A ver extraño no me digas que también tienes un vampiro que no te deja dormir… Le dije bromeando.

-Bueno extraña, no es un vampiro precisamente digamos que es una hermosa vampiresa.

-Ok será que nos pueden explicar que es todo eso de vampiros. Dijo Emmett con un balbuceo de las chicas ya que no entendían y Edward y yo habíamos agarrado la conversación para nosotros solos.

-Es una broma privada. Contestamos ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno si es por eso porque no le dice a la hadita Tinkerbell que les espante a los vampiros para que duerman bien. Dijo Jasper riendo.

-Es que es ahí el problema que por lo menos yo no quiero que ella se espante. Dijo Edward refiriéndose a la "vampiresa".

-Ok ok… Ya sabemos porque Edward y Bella no pueden dormir. Y tu soldadito porque no puedes? Pregunto Alice.

-Digamos que me hace falta una dosis de polvo mágico. Y cuál es tu problema pequeña?

-Pues es que a diferencia de los extraños aquí presentes, yo necesito un guardia que cuide mis sueños.

-Yo conozco a uno si quieres te lo presento mañana. Siguió el juego Jasper.

-Y tu Princess no me digas que tienes miedo a dormir sola? Pregunto Emmett.

-Digamos que perdí mi osito y eso era lo único que me hacia dormir sin él es casi imposible conciliar el sueño, y tú?? No me digas que eres un miedoso eso si no lo esperaba de ti. Contesto Rose.

-Digamos que si alcanzo a dormir por un tiempo pero luego tengo una pesadilla en la que voy entrando a un palacio a salvar a mi princesa pero al llegar ella ya no está luego me levanto y ya no puedo dormir. Dijo Emmett

-Mmm ya veo. Le contesto Rose.

-Muy interesante la confesión de nuestros miedos para dormir, pero si no lo hacemos pronto mañana no podremos levantarnos y acuérdense que tenemos ensayo al final de clases, para la clase de música, Edward tenemos que trabajar duro en aprendernos la canción acuérdate que no solo la vamos a cantar si no también a tocar. Dije luego de un silencio.

-Ok mañana o bueno ahora hablamos de eso. Dijo Edward.

-Perfecto. Dijimos todos luego de despedirnos y darnos las buenas noches, colgamos el teléfono.

-Que fue todo eso? Acaso ellos también nos extrañan a nosotras o solo son alucinaciones de mi loca cabecita? Pregunto Alice.

-No sé, pero yo dije la verdad… Extraño a mi osito. Dijo Rose casi con un puchero.

-Aja! Al osito Swan ya me lo sospechaba, y tu seguro que quieres un guardia alto, rubio, ojos azules, delgado pero de músculos definidos, un poco nerd y aficionado a los videojuegos. Le dije a Alice.

-Y no me digas tú que tu vampiro tiene un extraño color de pelo cobrizo y digamos que sufre de trastornos de múltiple personal con cierto grado de demencia? Me devolvió Alice la pregunta.

-Ya basta! Vamos a dormir. Conteste un poco nerviosa.

-Ok ok evade el tema pero así como lo evades, así pronto tendrás que enfrentarlo. Dijo Rose acomodándose en su cama.

-Ok como digas pero ya a dormir. Dije mientras apagaba las luces y me iba a dormir.

Al día siguiente nos fuimos a nuestras clases como siempre, todo transcurrió de forma normal y por suerte entre clases y clases solo me dio tiempo de saludar a Aro y Edward me dedico una media sonrisa y me hizo un gesto de saludo con su mano desde su asiento.

-¡Bella… Rose! Entro gritando Alice a la habitación y pegando brinquitos como loca.

-Eyyy! Voy a prohibir que consumas cualquier producto que contenga cafeína porque últimamente estas más hiperactiva que siempre. Le dijo Rose desde la cama.

-Es que les tengo que contar!!!

-Ok… Cálmate, pasa y nos cuentas… Le dije.

- JASPERYYONOSBESAMOS!!!!, Grito Alice muy emocionada y rápidamente apenas le entendimos.

Rose y yo nos quedamos un poco pensativas… Y luego abrimos los ojos como platos y nos miramos entre sí y luego miramos a Alice y le dijimos a coro:

- QUE TU Y JASPER QUE?!

-Ustedes no me escucharon, no se hagan… Contesto Alice rodeando sus ojos.

-Donde? Cuando? Cómo? Pregunto Rose.

-En la sala de telemática, hace 15 minutos, y bueno estábamos concentrados en el trabajo enserio yo no pensaba en besarlo ni nada, bueno si lo pensaba pero no hoy, y bueno luego de que ya me canse le dije que ya no podía más por hoy que lo mañana termináramos y además estaba cansada por que nos toco practicar para la presentación y nos toca hacer un baile y ustedes saben, bueno yo me pase la mano por mi nuca enserio la tenia agarrotada, luego él se ofreció adarme un masaje en la espalda, y yo no me negué luego sonó su celular y bueno era su noviecita, pero si hubiesen visto la mala cara que puso y la forma en que le hablo, luego de que colgaran yo le pregunte que si tenía problemas con Heidi el me contesto que sí, que siempre solo que ya no aguantaba más. Y yo le dije que si siempre había tenido problemas con ella porque no la dejaba, y bueno el me dijo que al principio fue difícil porque él pensaba que la chica de la que el siempre ha estado enamorado no le presta atención y que bueno en ese momento se porto como un tonto y pues para hacer más llevadera su tristeza se hizo novio de ella, y yo le dije que era un tarado por lo que había hecho el sonrió, y dijo que es difícil ver a la persona de la que estas enamorado con otra persona, y yo le dije que eso yo lo sabía de sobra que yo lo tenía que ver todos los días, el se me quedo mirando y luego me dijo ahora pienso luchar por ti aunque gustes de otro chico, yo me quede así como ustedes en estos momentos con cara de shock, no me lo esperaba, y luego yo le dije que de donde el sacaba que a mí me gustaba un chico, y luego el me dijo que yo se lo acababa de confirmar, y yo le dije eso es cierto pero ese chico eres tú siempre has sido tú, luego de eso solo recuerdo sus labios en los míos.

Rose y yo nos miramos y luego le saltamos a dar un abrazo a Alice.

-Eyy! Alice antes que nada debes decirle a Jasper que debe terminar con Heidi, no quiero que juegue contigo, porque puede ser muy mi hermano pero si legara a jugar contigo no dudaría ni un momento en dejarlo sin descendencia. Dijo Rose separándose del abrazo a lo que todas reímos.

-Si ya estoy en eso y mientras tanto nada de besos.

-A dónde vas? Le pregunte a Rose, pues estaba muy arreglada y no dejaba de verse en el espejo.

-Se me había olvidado comentarles, esta tarde recibí esta nota en mi locker donde me citan en los jardines del internado en 10 minutos. Dijo Rose enseñándonos una hoja.

-Ahh un admirador secreto. Dijo Alice y todas reímos.

-Yo creo que no es tan secreto. Dije y Rose se despidió de nosotras y le deseamos suerte.

-Porque no es tan secreto? Me pregunto Alice apenas Rose cruzo la puerta.

-Ya lo veras… ya lo veras! Le conteste mientras iba por toda la habitación buscando mi cartera como loca, la que llevaba a clases con mi maquillaje y lo que necesitara.

- Oye Alice no has visto mi bolso? es que desde termine de ensayar con Edward no lo encuentro.

-De pronto se te quedo en el salón mientras ensayabas con él.

-No está ahí por que cuando terminamos de ensayar yo lo fui a buscar y no lo encontré y hasta el me ayudo a buscarlo y nada, pensé que tu sabrías donde estaba o lo habías tomado.

-Bella así te tiene mi hermanito, a ver que a ti se te pierda algo es difícil tú tienes todo muy bien organizado, además odias que yo abra tu bolso para agarrar un labial o algo.

-Alice es en serio allí tenía mi libreta y necesito mis apuntes para estudiar. Le dije ya bastante alterada.

-Y de que son los apuntes?

-De Literatura…

-En serio necesitas esos apuntes? Tú te sabes esas obras de memoria, incluso la vida de los autores.

-No es mala idea repasar. Le conteste ya sentándome en la cama cansada de buscar.

-Relájate luego lo encontraras, mañana te acompaño al departamento de objetos perdidos a ver si la encuentras. Me dijo Alice.

-Te lo agradecería en serio. Pagaría hasta recompensa por ese bolso. Le afirme.

Luego me quede todo el rato en la habitación conversando con Alice, hasta que llego Rose y la asaltamos con preguntas acerca de su "admirador".

-Cuéntanos de quien era la nota?

-Era de Emmett, y que aclaramos muchas cosas que pasaron y ahora se nos vamos a llevar mejor o bueno en eso quedamos.

-No más? Pregunte…

-Verdad así sin beso ni nada? Me siguió Alice.

-Definitivamente tengo a las amigas más chismosas vámonos a dormir. Nos contesto Rose.

-No te escaparas así de rápido Princess nos dice o nos… Amenazo Alice.

-OK está bien… Pues quedamos en que íbamos a seguir hablando pero para evitar malos comentarios solo nos hablaríamos en los ensayos. Contesto Rose rendida.

-Ok está bien no nos cuentes. Le dije mientras miraba a Alice dudosa.

A lo que Rose rio pícaramente pero no nos dijo nada.

Al día siguiente en el internado todos andaban muy raros, además estaban llamando a los estudiantes del último año uno por uno a la dirección, a la hora del almuerzo me encontré con las chicas para comer y cuando estábamos en la mesa comenzamos a platicar de los rumores que había en el colegio.

Rose comento que era que habían encontrado unas envolturas de drogas o algo así a un estudiante y por ahí iba el tema que todo el mundo comentaba.

-Qué horror chicas en qué clase de internado estamos…. Comento Alice con cara de espanto.

-Sí y hablando de eso hoy vamos al departamento de objetos perdidos a ver si allí esta mi bolso.

-Ok pasó por ti después de tu ensayo con Edward.

-Por cierto Bella como sigue tu relación con Edward? Me pregunto Rose.

-Pues es más estilo compañeros. Le conteste secamente luego me fui a ensayar antes de que se hiciera tarde pues no quería que Edward me esperara.

Ya en el salón del ensayo estaba Edward sentado en el piano, me pregunto si acaso no le daba hambre o era que estaba muy emocionado. Luego de tener un rato ensayando hicimos un descanso donde Edward por fin me hablo ya que había estado muy esquivo durante toda la práctica.

-Y tu bolso por fin apareció?

-No aun no hoy después del ensayo voy a ir al departamento de objetos perdidos con Alice para ver si allí esta. Le conteste y vi como se quedaba pensativo y luego de un silencio continuo.

-Y como era tu bolso?

-Bueno no muy grande y era en tonos grises y azules, como tipo cartera, realmente llevaba cosas allí muy importantes y seria incomodo que alguien lo encontrara.

-Yo ya fui a la oficina del director, y están llamando es por una droga o pastillas de drogas que encontraron ayer en un bolso.

-Si algo así comento Rose durante el almuerzo. Le dije rápidamente para cortar el tema.

Luego de esa incomoda platica volvimos a ensayar y Edward se comporto de modo muy distante y frio conmigo, de seguro los estados de bipolaridad volvieron porque no veo otra explicación.

Luego del ensayo me fui con Alice al departamento de objetos perdidos, donde no había nada.

-No puede ser tengo que encontrar ese bolso. Maldición! Quien lo habrá encontrado. Dije mas para mí que para Alice que me acompañaba.

-Porque es tan importante Bella? Cómprate otro y ya, y los apuntes eso es lo de menos.

Esa noche me altere tanto por lo de mi bolso que me fui a dormir temprano, aunque me percate que Rosalie no estaba no quería esperarla ni conversar con Alice no quería nada.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté más calmada pues ya era miércoles mitad de semana luego de dos días estaría en casa y esto solo sería un mal rato. Luego de arreglarme me fui con las chicas a desayunar. Pero antes de irme a mi clase me llamaron a la dirección a primera hora y según mi experiencia eso no era nada bueno.

-Buenos días señorita Swan. Dijo el director.

-Buenos días. Le conteste tomando asiento, comenzó a preguntar acerca de algunos colegios donde estudie y cosas de los internados he donde había estado y su tono era más a detective que a director.

Después uso argumentos en mi contra, cosas por las cuales me habían expulsado de varios internados en algunos acepte mi responsabilidad por indisciplina y cosas así.

-Y eso es suyo? Me pregunto sacando mi bolso de la gaveta de su gran estante y se encontraba metido en un plástico.

-Si claro que es mi bolso lo perdí el lunes por la tarde. Cuando lo encontraron? Le pregunte mientras el director aun lo sostenía tomado del plástico como si estuviese agarrando desechos o algo así.

El no me prestó atención y simplemente se limito a levantar la bocina de su teléfono para darle indicaciones a la secretaria que se comunicara con Esme de inmediato.

-Para que deben llamarla a ella, en todo caso el bolso es mío, démelo y ya!! Le grite parándome del asiento.

-Señorita Swan usted reconoce esto? Me pregunto mostrándome una pequeña bolsita transparente con algunas pastillas y otro empaque con un polvo blanco.

-Parece drogas. Le conteste.

-Resulta que si es droga y esto es éxtasis y todas esas sustancias fueron encontradas en su bolso.

-Que insinúa? Que yo consumo drogas?...

-Esperemos a la Señora Cullen y hablaremos de eso. Dijo el director.

Decidí salirme de la estúpida oficina me sentía asfixiada y no quería seguir allí adentro esperando a Esme.

-A donde va? No entiende que debe quedarse aquí adentro.

-Me voy a sentar aquí afuera! No entiende que no quiero verlo. Le dije al director y en realidad "afuera" era allí en la parte de la oficina donde se encontraba su secretaria, allí me senté a esperar que llegara Esme.

-Mama es que no ves que es ella es su culpa, desde que llego todo ha sido un caos y mira esto viene con sus costumbres Europeas de consumir esa cochinada. Le decía Edward a Esme mientras entraba a la oficina y no se percataba que yo estaba allí sentada.

-Edward vete. Le indico Esme al verme el de seguro pensó que yo estaba adentro y por eso iba hablando. Todas esas palabras fueron como filosos cuchillos era preferible que todo el mundo dudara de mi pero que el dudara y además hablara de tal manera de mi era demasiado. Me quede allí viéndolo y antes de salir sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, note su decepción y de seguro el pudo ver mi tristeza.

**Acá estamos de nuevo, disculpen es que la prueba de la "U" me tenia loca, pero en fin…**

**Les gusto el capitulo? Mmm… De verdad que Bella está muy sospechosa… Pero será culpable? Déjennos sus hermosos reviews opinando. Y les confesamos que nos somos adictas… Pero a los Reviews!!! Jejejejjejeje! **


	13. Chapter 13

"**LA PRUEBA"**

**BELLA POV**

Mi tía llego le dio los buenos días a la secretaria y sentí que sus ojos se clavaban en mí, pero solo vi al suelo pensando en lo idiota que era y de seguro Esme no me iba a creer nada, una lagrima se me escapo rodando por mi mejilla. Mientras el director salía de su oficina y nos invita a pasar.

Luego de que pasamos a la oficina y tomamos asiento el director le explico a Esme lo de la droga que habían encontrado en mi bolso extraviado ella luego de escuchar sin interrumpirle comenzó a hablarle.

-Que insinúa usted que Bella consume drogas?

-Tenemos todas las pruebas, y además nos hemos comunicado con los anteriores internados donde ha estudiado y créame que sus antecedentes disciplinarios no son los mejores, con el único con el que no nos hemos podido contactar es con el ultimo internado que ella estuvo en el cual ella fue expulsada y queremos saber por qué motivos fue expulsada, pero déjeme decirle que si corroboramos que la Señorita Isabella tiene esta clase de comportamientos será expulsada de este internado. Le contesto severamente el director.

-Sera que me puede dejar un momento a solas con Bella? Le dijo Esme ignorando todo lo anterior que el había dicho.

El director asintió y nos dejo solas en su oficina, y yo lo único que pude hacer fue abrazar a Esme y llorar en sus brazos.

-Explicame que es todo esto Bella? Me pregunto Esme y respire profundo para darle mi respuesta.

- Esme en serio yo no consumo drogas, si es verdad yo hice todas esas cosas en los anteriores internados, si emborrache al hijo del director y luego lo deje en ropa interior en el patio en uno de los internados que estuve pero era porque el tipo quería propasarse conmigo y como yo no quería acostarme con el fue divulgando que yo me había acostado con él y lo hice solo para darle su merecido, y si cometí una falta muy grande en el ultimo internado, si es verdad que tuve problemas por conducir ebria, pero de allí a consumir drogas no Esme créeme, jamás haría algo así, está bien que he querido llamar la atención de mi padre me he sentido sola, y he estado prácticamente sola casi toda mi vida, incluso me han ofrecido drogas pero yo no consumo eso Esme tienes que creerme. Le dije con desesperación.

-Yo te creo Bella, no hay necesidad de decirme todo eso, yo te creo, voy a llamar a Carlisle para que venga y me ayude a solucionar todo esto. Me dijo y sus palabras fueron muy reconfortantes ya que por fin sentía y alguien me demostraba que confiaba en mí.

-Acabo de hablar con el ultimo internado que estuviste Isabella y la madre superiora no me quiso decir los motivos por el cual fuiste expulsada de allí cuando le comente sobre las drogas, lo único que dijo es que tu eres una chica muy rebelde pero que jamás consumirías esas sustancias. Dijo el director entrando de nuevo a la oficina mientras yo me limpiaba la cara toda empañada de lágrimas.

Vaya qué bueno que la madre superiora no dijo nada que la había dormido y ojala me perdone por todas las bromas que le hice pensé mientras el director seguía diciendo que igual había encontrado la droga en mi bolso y debía llegar hasta el final del asunto.

-No son mías en serio yo no consumo tales cosas, aunque no le voy a negar que estuve en la tentación de hacerlo pero no lo hice jamás lo haría no acabaría mi vida de esa manera. Le dije levantándome de la silla y antes de que siguiera hablando fui interrumpida por Carlisle que llego a la oficina.

Luego de que Carlisle entro y me dio un abrazo hablo para arreglar el asunto por las buenas y poniendo toda su confianza en mí.

-Solo le voy a proponer una cosa Director, y es hacerle una prueba a Bella para ver si consume drogas en la clínica ya prepare todo para hacérsela yo creo en ella y por lo que veo las evidencias la inculpan y Ud. tiene que hacer lo correcto y lo correcto es confirmarlo. Dijo Carlisle a lo que el director acepto diciendo que era lo más justo, llamo a la secretaria para indicarle que a su regreso de la clínica tendrían una reunión con la junta de padres y todas las directivas del internado para tratar un asunto serio que por favor los convocara.

De allí salimos directo a la clínica por la puerta de atrás para no pasar por los atestados pasillos donde seguro ya todos sabían el chisme del día. Me fui en el auto junto a Esme y Carlisle y el director nos seguía, al llegar enseguida me pincharon y me sacaron la sangre debo admitir que no dolió pues había cosas más dolorosas y yo más que nadie sabía eso.

Luego de esperar por toda una hora dieron el resultado Carlisle al verlo me pestaño en señal de alivio, aunque confiaba en mi debíamos hacerlo para que todos los demás me creyeran y por lo menos mi nombre estuviera limpio.

-Disculpen de verdad hacer todo esto, pero entiendan Bella era culpable hasta que se demostrara lo contrario. Dijo el director realmente apenado yo realmente no quería ni escucharlo.

-Obviamente las pastillas y las envolturas no son de Bella. Dijo Esme.

-Pero porque en su bolso precisamente? Pregunto Carlisle.

-Parece que todo fue una trampa, Bella tú no se has tenido problemas con alguien aquí en el internado?

-Pues la verdad Esme no, apenas llevo aquí una semana y pues todos aquí me han tratado muy bien, aunque las chicas y yo hemos tenido algunos altercados con las novias de los chicos pero nada tan grave como para que me merezca tanto odio, y la verdad yo no las creo capaz de hacer algo tan bajo. Dije rechazando la idea por completo.

-Quienes son las chicas con las que has tenido "altercados" Bella? Me pregunto el director.

-Señor director no es para tanto no creo que ellas puedan ser tan malvadas para hacer algo así y además… iba diciendo antes de que el director me interrumpiera.

-Señorita Swan por favor yo necesito saber eso. Luego de una pausa continúo argumentando…

-Acaso son las señoritas Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory y Heidy Smith?

-Como lo sabe? Le pregunte viéndola completamente confusa.

-Lo que pasa es que ellas fueron las que nos insinuaron que usted y las señoritas Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale tenían ciertos comportamientos extraños, y pues como solo encontramos su bolso con las drogas… de todas formas tendremos que hacer nuestras investigaciones de donde provinieron las drogas ahora si me disculpan tengo una reunión y me están esperando, y otra vez disculpen. Dijo yéndose al internado.

-Gracias disculpen que los meta en tantos problemas, de verdad ustedes no se merecen estar involucrados en este tipo de cosas. Le dije a Esme y Carlisle mientras los abrazaba.

-Calma mi niña nosotros sabíamos desde un principio que tu eres una chica rebelde desde niña lo has sido pero sabemos que tu no harías una cosa así. Me dijo Esme acariciando mi cabello.

-Nosotros confiamos en ti, bueno y ahora como ya he perdido casi todo el día de trabajo creo que ya no veré a los pacientes de la consulta. Así que llevamos a esta señorita al internado y nos vamos a cenar. Dijo Carlisle radiante como siempre.

-Eyy!! Yo estoy aquí, ya sé porque nos tienen en un internado, y todos reímos. –Gracias Esme, Carlisle LOS AMOO!!! Les dije dándoles un abrazo de nuevo y haciendo que a Esme se le escapara una lagrima.

-Nosotros también te amamos hija. Me contesto limpiándose la lágrima.

El camino al internado fue muy callado pero por supuesto ya estaba más tranquila aunque debía saber quien me había hecho eso y debo admitir que todo esto me había servido para ver que por más que la gente te muestre otro cara nunca cambian.

Luego de que Esme y Carlisle me dejaron en el internado me toco camina por el pasillo y ver los costilleos, sentir todas las miradas posadas en ti, que te miran y hablan sin disimular y sin importarles si te das cuenta.

Al subir a la habitación estaban todos allí esperando… Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper inclusive Edward.

-Bella…! Que paso te van a expulsar? Me pregunto Alice mientras me abrazaba al entrar a la habitación.

-Yo no creo que eso de que consumes drogas sea cierto Bella… Dijo Rose acercándose a mí.

-EYY!... Ni me van a expulsar y ni mucho menos consumo drogas, de dónde sacan eso?

-Pues es el comentario de todo el internado. Me dijo Jasper.

-Sí y que el bolso en el cual encontraron las drogas era tuyo Bella… me dijo Emmett.

-Y que duda coincidencia que a ti s este pierde uno igualito y da la casualidad que el mismo día que desapareció el tuyo encontraron el bolso con la droga. Agrego Edward en tono de reproche que yo no sé qué demonios hacia allí.

-Por eso es que te estás comportando así conmigo de nuevo, pues miren les dije enseñándoles mi brazo y que llevaba mi bolso. Si, si era mi bolso el que encontraron con drogas, pero ya puede aclarar el problema Carlisle y Esme estuvieron aquí y ellos me ayudaron comprobar que las drogas no son mías ya que mi examen de sangre salió negativo.

-Ves todo lo que causas Bella… Haces que mis padres vengan acá y ellos te han dado todo su apoyo y mira como les pagas! Me grito Edward prácticamente.

-Golpe bajo Edward, pero sabes que, si tienes razón discúlpenme todos por existir, lo único que hago es causarles problemas. Le dije con lagrimas en mis ojos.

-A mi no me vas a convencer con tus lágrimas como lo haces con todo mundo de seguro así pudiste convencer al director y hasta a mis padres incluso puedes convencer a los chicos pero a mí no me engañas.

-CALLATE TU NO ME CONOCES!!!! Le grite.

-No Bella yo no te voy a dejar sola yo te prometí una vez que pase lo que pase no te dejare sola, aquí el único que se tiene que ir es Edward. Dijo Alice seriamente.

Edward vete. Dijo Emmett mientras Alice se paraba a mi lado.

Edward intento decir algo pero Jasper intervino diciéndole que si no tenía nada amable que decir mejor se callara, cuando Edward salió de la habitación y allí me desmorone por completo delante de los chicos.

-Yo tampoco te voy a dejar sola es una promesa y la vamos a cumplir. Me dijo Rose también abrazándome

-A mi ni me des una explicación de lo que sucedió prima yo creo en ti. Me dijo Emmett.

-Eyy!!! Bella no tiene por que llorar Edward lo dijo solo porque Jessica le lavo el cerebro, eso que dijo él en verdad no lo siente. Dijo Jasper tratando de disculpar a Edward pero de verdad que sus palabras me habían herido.

Y así Jasper y Emmett se quedaron en la habitación con nosotras y les conté todo lo sucedido incluso lo de Lauren Heidi y Jessica aunque Jasper dijo que estaba bien que ellas eran insoportables pero no las creía capaces de algo así.

-Aunque yo ya termine con Heidi. Dijo Jasper.

-Que lastima. Dijo Emmett a lo que todas lo miramos con desagrado.

-Ey no lo tomen a mal, pero yo tenía pensado terminar con Lauren pero depuse de esto voy a seguir con ella para ver qué información puedo sacarle al respecto, por ahora mejor que todos vayamos a dormir. Y Bella Jasper tiene razón Edward solo está confundido y él en verdad no quiso decir todo eso.

-Ya déjalo Emmett, mejor no aclares, que oscurece. Y bueno ya debería estar acostumbrada a que la gente piense lo peor de mi pero ya ves que nop! Le dije.

Los chicos se fueron a su habitación y nosotras nos cambiamos y nos fuimos directo a la cama pues había sido un día largo y tedioso por lo menos para mí y mañana debía enfrentar a todos de nuevo juzgándome hasta con la mirada por los pasillos y todas partes del internado.

**CHIKS DISCULPENOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!111 enserio por la tardanza pero esta semana no estuve en la ciudad, y pues a donde fui me toco hacer unas vueltas de un seminario ke tengo ke hacer este semestre, y no me ha dado tiempo de seguir escribiendo mas para ke Mary arregle los capitulos y así publicarlos, y no solo eso ahora tambien Mary entro a trabajar y bueno se nos complico toodo…**

**Les tenemos una noticia que yo se ke no va a ser de mucho agrado para uestedes pero tok… trankilas vamos a continuar con el fic,pero ya no vamos a actualizar tan seguido como antes, pues como ya les explike anteriormente Mary esta trabajando y solo le keda el domingo para sentarse a escribir y yo pues ando enredada con lamatricula de la u, las vueltas del seminario ke es en otra ciudad y pendiente de unas inscripciones para reforzar unas clases, pero trankilas que vamos hacer todo loposible por actualizar rápido pero creo ke en vez de 2 veces por semana se va a demorar como mínimo una vez por semana….**

**Por otro lado el viernes cumplo años y bueno Mary me preparo una sorp´resaaunke ya me la dio jeje algo adelantada aunketodavia falta, bueno la sorpresa de Mary es ke esta en la realización de un fic, y bueno parte de las anecdotas ke pasan allí son basadas en mis propias experiencias vividas jejeej!!!! Pues a Mary le llamo la atención varias situaciones ke he pasado y asi se inspiro en un fic nuevo todavía no le tenemos nombre pero pronto lo subiremos…**

**No siendo mas déjennos sus opiniones pero no nos dejen enserio……….. **

**Kisses and hugges**


	14. Chapter 14

"**EL BESO"**

**EDWARD POV**

Me fui a mi habitación dando trancazos yo era un idiota, luego de cambiarme ya me iba a meter a la cama y llegaron los chicos por supuesto molestos hasta la medula conmigo.

- Edward Cullen espero que te disculpes con Bella por lo que le dijiste, me dijo Emmett acercándose a mí en un tono nada amigable.

-Emmett déjame en paz!!! Le dije ya harto.

-Sabes Edward te pasaste le diste donde más le duele a Bella eso no se hace, le repetiste las palabras que siempre le ha repetido su padre toda su vida, mira yo no quería ser el que te lo dijera porque eso es algo privado de Bella, pero si ella hizo todo lo que hizo allá en España es porque su vida no ha sido fácil, siempre fue la niña de la cual se burlaban y sabes estuvo sola sin nadie que la defendiera lo único que le quedo fue rebelarse contra todo el mundo que quería pisotearla… Me decía Emmett mientras recuperaba su ánimo normal y solo lo escuche sin interrumpir.

-Y aun así su vida seguía vacía, el único apoyo que supuestamente encontró allá su único novio solo la quiso para acostarse con ella y luego que ella se negó sabes que le dijo que le hacia un favor que a ella nadie la quería y sabes que le dijo todas las palabras que tu le dijiste, y tu imbécil vienes y se las repites, como crees que ella se sintió todo ese tiempo allá, los pocos amigos que encontró solo era para despejarse de su solitaria vida, luego cuando volvió aquí le volví a ver que en su mirada otra vez estaba esa luz en sus ojos esa luz que no había cuando fui la última vez que fui a verla, pero se encuentra que todo no es como antes que nosotros somos unos imbéciles, y ella pensó que volvía a una familia que volvía donde sus seres más queridos, que volvía a ser amada, y que iba a encontrar el apoyo en sus momentos difíciles, pero mira tú vienes y no solo le das la espalda si no que le das donde más le duele.

Emmett me había descargado por completo y me había hecho sentir aun peor.

-Ves…. Es que siempre soy yo el que la lastimo… debo alejarme de ella… Dije sentándome en mi cama desconcertado.

-No seas estúpido Edward eso lo que haría es empeorar las cosas por ahora dale espacio y tiempo pero lo que ella necesita es el apoyo de nosotros. Me dijo Jasper, luego todos nos fuimos a dormir para no continuar la discusión y porque había sido un largo día y lo necesitábamos.

Al día siguiente me desperté muy temprano o más bien no pude dormir, solo di vueltas y pensé en lo idiota que era, al levantarse Emmett me encontró allí recostado en el sillón ya uniformado y enseguida supo de que iba el asunto.

Emmett me saludo dándome los buenos días y solo asentí moviendo la cabeza pues no quería ni hablar, el se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a preguntarme acerca de cómo iba a hacer para arreglar las cosas con Bella y yo permanecía sin mirarlo y cuando lo hice claramente me vio los ojos rojos y noto que yo había llorado aunque suene estúpido.

-Si estuve llorando por Bella, porque lo intente desde que era niño lo hice, intente en no mirarla de otra forma que no fuera amistad, y no pude, cada vez que hablaba con ella por teléfono cuando se fue, solo quería estar con ella consolarla, y no sé qué pasa conmigo no sé por qué siento esto por ella, pensé que solo era una ilusión de niños pero no, luego cuando ella fue cambiando poco a poco y luego las llamadas se fueron acabando hasta quedar nulas, supe que había cambiado algo en ella y entonces lo entendí todo ella supero este estúpido, infantil y patético sentimiento, ella creció, y vaya que creció cambio y vaya cambio esta preciosa, hermosa, jamás he visto una mujer más hermosa que ella, pero luego que pasa yo no la veo como un amigo no! no puedo, no quiero… Dije esto último casi en un susurro mas para mí que para Emmett que me escuchaba.

Luego de un largo e incomodo silencio continúe halando porque ya no podía mas necesitaba hacerlo.

-Y sabes que es lo peor que ni siquiera puedo ser su amigo, porque no puedo soportarlo, no puedo ni podré soportarlo, la sola idea de que ella se enamore de otra persona que no sea yo, eso me aterra yo… yo… la amo, si suena un poco y hasta cursi o precipitado, que precipitado si desde que era un niño estoy prendido de ella, y como ya te lo dije no he podido superarla, y sabes que otra vez te lo repito no quiero superarla, y sé que suena egoísta y hasta posesivo pero yo no quiero que ella este con nadie más que conmigo, yo quiero protegerla, pero me di cuenta de una cosa tengo que protegerla de mi mismo, porque aunque yo la quiera como la quiero, solo le hago daño.

Para cuando termine con mi monologo por llamarlo de alguna manera ya Jasper se encontraba allí y también había escuchado todo, yo me derrumbe y Emmett me apoyo con un abrazo al igual que Jasper, aunque luego Emmett no dejo de bromear al respecto.

- Bueno ya dejemos esta escena de niñas que parecemos gays! Dijo haciéndome reír un poco.

Luego de separarnos les di las gracias a los chicos por su apoyo y Jasper me aconsejo que le diera algo de tiempo a Bella, pero que intentara acercarme como su amigo y dejara de hacer tantas tonterías, mientras Emmett decía con algo de emoción que investigaría quien quería inculpar a Bella en lo de las drogas.

Luego todos nos fuimos a nuestra rutina normal de clases, la semana se termino y Bella y yo ni una palabra me ignoraba por completo y los chicos estaba felices por sus encuentros nocturnos con Rosalie y Alice en los jardines del internado y yo no quería arruinar las cosas con mis problemas con Bella, aunque yo trataba de verla y que su mirada chocara con la mía nunca ocurría pues eso de ignorarme se le daba muy bien.

Así llego el viernes por la tarde ya por fin día de salir del internado y todos nos íbamos juntos como de costumbre ya que nos iban a buscar.

-FIESTA!!!..... Dijo Alice emocionadísima mientras que Bella y Rosalie la veían divertidísimas.

Alice no hacía más que hablar de la fiesta de los Vulturi y Bella iba hablando con Aro por su celular lo cual era algo ridículo porque acabamos de salir del internado eso solo me daba más cólera.

Yo iba tan incomodo que todos en la limosina se dieron cuenta, ya al llegar a la casa mama nos recibió como siempre dándonos un gran abrazo y un beso a todos.

**BELLA POV**

Edward no era más que un imbécil, ya para el viernes yo solo lo ignoraba lo cual era bastante incomodo pero él se lo merecía, luego de la cena nos fuimos a hablar con Esme solo nosotras y nos dejo bien claro que aun no nos había levantado el castigo pero que nos dejaba ir con la condición de que los chicos nos acompañaran sino no iríamos a ninguna parte.

-Esto es humillante. Decía yo mientras nos acercábamos a donde los chicos jugaban X-box.

-Bella sino es así no iremos así que piensa en que el fin justifica los medio. Contesto Alice.

De buena manera entramos a la sala y de buena manera llamamos la atención de los chicos y se lo pedimos amablemente que nos acompañaran a lo que sin pensárselo dos veces se negaron.

-Ok como ustedes así lo pidieron, nos deben una apuesta por si no lo recuerda, oh! Pero verdad se me olvidaba que ustedes los hombres tienen la tendencia a olvidar sus promesas a no cumplir su palabra. Dije con total ensañamiento.

-Ey…!!! prima sin ofensas. Dijo Emmett.

-Ok yo las acompaño entonces. Dijo Jasper sin dar lata.

-Yo también. Siguió Emmett y así todos los ojos se fueron hacia Edward pues aunque odiara decirlo dependíamos de su respuesta.

-Ok está bien, pero yo voy en mi auto.

-Entonces ustedes se van en el coche de Edward y nosotras en el mío, listo todo solucionado. Dijo Rose alegremente y así cada quien se fue a su habitación.

Al instalarme me fui directo al baño a darme una ducha y mientras me bañaba recordaba todo lo sucedido, al recordó las palabras de Edward se me escaparon un par de lagrimas, los recuerdos de mi niñez comenzaron a rondar mi mente ese par de ojos verdes, la promesa todo llego a mi mente como en una película.

Al terminar de bañarme me coloque me pijama y Salí del baño, pegándome un gran susto.

-Que haces tú aquí?

-Creí que te habías ahogado en la tina. Me contesto Edward sentado al borde de mi cama con una gran sonrisa.

-Que gracioso Edward. Que haces aquí? Es que se te olvidaron los modales, creo que Esme y Carlisle perdieron el tiempo contigo porque tienes la costumbre de olvidar todo hasta los modales, aun no entiendo cómo vas tan bien en clase si todos eso se te olvida

-Porque no me hablas claro dime que es lo que te molesta… Dijo Edward acercándose a mí.

-La verdad se me está pegando tu falta de memoria. Le dije alejándome de el ya que su mirada me hacía perder el control.

-Contéstame Bella… insistió Edward.

-El que está molesto conmigo eres tú, el que me trata peor que una cucaracha eres tú, desde que regrese, tu solo has estado extraño conmigo, primero me odias, luego me tratas como si nada hubiera pasado y nos llevamos bien, luego vuelves a tratarme mal, luego me ignoras, luego tratas de coquetear conmigo, y luego me vuelves a tratar mal, como si yo te hubiera hecho algo, enserio, si alguien tiene que hacer esa pregunta soy yo.

-Es que acaso no lo has entendido, mírame mira mis ojos, bella. Me decía acercándose más y más a mí.

-No te me acerques Edward.

-Tarde porque ya lo hice.

-Que piensas hacer, no te entiendo, me odias o qué?

-Te juro que lo quise hacer Bella, pero no puedo.

Al escuchar las palabras de Edward lo vi y el solo se limito a acorralarme más entre la pared y el ya podía sentir su respiración aun más cerca.

-Edward por favor, deja de confundirme y de una vez por todas habla claro.

Y poco a poco nuestra respiración se fue mezclando hasta que Edward rozo mis labios y poco a poco dándome cortos besos hasta que se los correspondí para alargarlos, mis manos fueron tímidamente al pecho de Edward y luego hasta su cuello atrayéndolo mas y mas hacia a mí el dejo caer la mano de la pared hacia mi cintura para sujetarme. Nos separamos solo por la falta de aire y el dejo caer su frente sobre la mía.

-Ahora te queda todo más claro? Me pregunto Edward aun cerca de mí.

-No Edward no me queda claro, además tú tienes novia, y yo... Yo…empecé a salir con aro. Le dije separándolo un poco de mí.

-Eso no puede ser. Me dijo Edward mirándome con un poco de dolor y rabia.

-Tienes razón esto no puede ser, tú no tienes que estar aquí confundiéndome, prefiero creer que me odias, Edward déjame en paz, no vez que… Le decía pero no me dejo terminar…

-Si lo veo claro, lo veo claro veo que tu también sientes como yo, lo sentí en este beso, no ves tu acaso las cosa bella?...

-Sal de mi habitación! Fue lo único que logre decir el intento acercarse pero no lo deje y mantuve mi palabra de que se fuera diciéndole que no quería ser grosera, el solo asintió y se fue.

Me deje caer en mi cama cuando Edward salió de mi habitación y casi no logre conciliar el sueño pensado en el beso y la confusión que tenia, solo logre dormir como un par de horas.

Ya para la mañana del sábado una hiperactiva Alice entro a mi habitación con intención de despertarme pero se llevo una gran sorpresa porque yo ya me encontraba vestida sentada frente al espejo.

Alice rio y yo también al ver su intención.

-Bueno bajemos a desayunar y después no te escapas del interrogatorio de rose y yo, como así que estas saliendo con aro y ni siquiera nos contaste a nosotras me ofendes bella, pensé que éramos amigas.

-hey de que hablas? Solo hay una persona que te pudo decir eso…

-Chicas bajen que Esme espera por nosotros y Emmett está ansioso por comer. Dijo Jasper interrumpiéndome lo que yo le estaba diciendo a Alice.

En el comedor obviamente esquive la mirada de Edward y actué lo más normal que pude.

-Entonces ustedes chicos están encargados de llevar a las chicas a la fiesta. Dijo Carlisle a lo que los chicos asintieron.

-Siii así que chicas hay que apresurarse tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Dijo Alice terminándose el desayuno y apresurándonos.

**-**Alice son las 9 de la mañana la fiesta es a las 7 todavía queda mucho tiempo…

-Ah ah ah, no primero tenemos que ir a hacernos la manicure, y miles de cosas más. Dijo Alice sin ceder.

-Además bella quiero pasar a comprarme unos zapatos que vi y quiero llevar hoy a la fiesta. Siguió Rose-

-Ok está bien así aprovecho un par de cosas y pasar por alguna librería.

Esa mañana nos fuimos a comprar los zapatos que Rose quería a lo que Alice se antojo de unos y por supuesto yo no me quede atrás, además pasamos a comprar un par de libros que yo quería y de allí si nos fuimos a la peluquería, además llamamos a Esme para que no nos esperara para almorzar pues lo haríamos fuera.

-Por cierto Bella cuéntanos eso... lo de Aro?

-A que te refiere Alice? Pregunte haciéndome la tonta.

-Listo escúpelo Bella… y no te hagas la tonta! Me dijo rose mientras comía su ensalada.

-Antes de decir algo quiero preguntarles cómo demonios se enteraron?

-No no… no nos evades Bella Swan!

-Ok ok les voy a decir, pero solo se pudieron enterar por una persona y esa es Edward.

-Y porque no me lo pudo haber dicho Félix, acuérdate que él me habla muy a menudo y él me lo pudo haber dicho. Dijo Rose.

-Pues así me dijeran que el mismo Aro se los dijo no les creería, porque eso no es verdad.

-Explícanos porque le dijiste eso a Edward? Me pregunto Alice muy seriamente.

-No ahora eres tu Alice la que me vas a decir cómo es que Edward te dijo eso…!

-Pues ayer en la noche cuando nos íbamos a dormir bueno ya la mayoría estaban durmiendo Rose y yo decidimos ir a tu habitación para quedarnos allí contigo para hacer cosas de chicas pues, entonces cuando estábamos llegando a tu habitación vimos salir a Edward de la tuya y con una cara, entonces rose y yo decidimos que mejor la noche de chicas quedaba para otra ocasión y fui a la habitación de Edward para hablar con él y pues de verdad bella estaba muy mal, no decía nada y bueno no se había percatado de mi presencia por que solo se pasaba la mano por el cabello y lo que hizo fue tirar su colección de cd's y bueno allí me di cuenta que jamás había visto a Edward así, y me dolió en verlo así entonces allí donde lo escuche estaba llorando bella, llorando, solo lo vi llorar así la vez que te fuiste y éramos niños, y también repetía las mismas palabras, "porque la separan de mi?" eso me partió el corazón yo solo pude abrazarlo, y pues primero deje que se desahogara y bueno le pregunte que por que estaba así, y me respondió lo mismo que cuando lo encontré esa vez, "porque se aleja de mí, porque ahora en la aleja de mi", y allí le pregunte que quien, entonces me respondió que primero fue Charlie y ahora Aro, y allí si quede en shock me moleste contigo por qué no me lo habías dicho, y bueno luego de dejar a Edward en su cama, me fui para mi habitación y allí le conté todo a rose.

Totalmente contrariada por lo que Alice me acaba de decir, le conté todo lo sucedido en mi cuarto con Edward, a lo que las chicas estaban muy sorprendidas.

-COMO???... Me preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Si así como lo oyen y bueno chicas entiéndame Edward me confunde un día me odia y al otro se porta bien conmigo, al siguiente me ignora, y luego que me vuelve a odiar, y después me besa!!! Como no quieren que me confunda, además el tiene a Jessica que quieren que piense, eso me da muchísima indignación el sí pudo olvidarme, y yo todavía como una tonta queriéndolo, y aun cuando tuve algo pasajero con un chico en España, pues nunca deje de querer a Edward, y entonces fue ahí donde le dije que estaba saliendo con Aro, y le dije que se fuera de mi habitación.

-Yo te entiendo y créeme más de lo que tú te imaginas solo te voy a decir una cosa, no juegues con fuego bella. Me dijo Rose.

-Si yo bella pues enserio yo te comprendo y bueno bella yo te quiero muchísimo junto con rose las quiero como hermanas y lo saben, pero Edward también es mi hermano y de verdad bella yo sé lo que a él le dolió que te fueras, y sé que tu no tuviste la culpa de eso, pero si te dejaste de comunicar con él y eso a él le dolió muchísimo, y yo lo vi y lo viví con él, tú tienes tus razones pero el también tiene las suyas, bella creo que ustedes tienen que hablar.

-Chicas ustedes vieron y escucharon por su propia cuenta como Edward me trato y todo lo que me dijo el no confía en mí.

-Bella ya te dije que te entiendo pero Alice tiene razón, debes hablar con Edward, este distanciamiento no es culpa de él solo bella, tu influiste también.

-Ok está bien lo acepto pero denme tiempo, tengo que sanar muchas cosas, les juro que no soportaría otro ataque de bipolaridad de Edward, enserio.

Y así luego de terminar de comer nos fuimos a casa a listarnos pues nuestros vestidos estaban de espectáculo y creo que cumplían su fin que era que todos babearan por nosotras, no podía esperar a que nos vieran, así que la noche prometía en casa de los Vulturi en compañía de los chicos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chicas ****PERDON!!!!!! ****EN SERIO NOS LA PASAMOS OCUPADISIMAS, MERY PS COMO YTA LES HABIA DICHO ESTA TRABAJANDO Y PUES YO CON MIS LIOS DE LA U, Y PARA MAS REMATE TANTO DRAMA EN MI VIDA ME ESTA VOLVIENDO LOK!!!!!**

**BUENO POR OTRA PARTE KE LES HA PARECIDO EL CAP…… INTERESANTE VERDAD??? YA VIERON EL POBRE DE EDWARD NO TIENE DEL TODO LA CULPA, BELLA POR ANDAR FIJANDOSE EN KIEN NO LE CORRESPONDE PS DEJO DE COMUNICARSE CON EL Y PS EL PENSO KE ELLA YA SE HABIA OLVIDADO DE EL, SIII.. YA SE NECESITAN HABLAR….**

**BUENO EL PROXIMO CAP SE VA A LLAMAR "LA FIESTA" Y VA A ESTAR BUENISIMO VAMOS A TRATAR DE NO DEMORARNOS MUCHO, Y PUES ALGUNA DE USTEDES SABE KIEN HACE UNA LIMPIA POR KE ENSERIO TANTOS KARMAS YA NOLOS SOPORTO….**

**BUENO DEJENOS SUS OPINIONES, Y PORFA DISCULPENNOS**

**XOXO**

**V**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHICAS LO SENTIMOS MUICHISIMO SABEMOS KE NO TENEMOS PERDON, PERO ESPERO KE CON ESTE CAP NOS PERDONEN, SENTIMOS LA TARDANZA PERO EL TRABAJO Y PROBLEMAS FAMILIARES SE HAN ATRAVEZADO, HACIENDO QUE DEMOREMOS MUCHO…**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP. NOS VEMOS ABAJO**

"**LA FIESTA"**

**BELLA POV**

Al bajar las escaleras no me podía creer la cara de los chicos de verdad era como para capturarles la cara de bobos cuando nos vieron.

Rose llevaba un vestido que solo le cubría los muslos a decir verdad con una sola manga la izquierda y un gran escote en tono negro, Alice llevaba un vestido marrón igualmente corto con una cadena en sus caderas y de una sola nanga dejando al descubierto todo su otro hombro, mi vestido tampoco se quedaba atrás era blanco amarrado en el cuello dejando mis hombros y brazos al descubierto además de ser abierto a la mitad no podía descuidarme con el puesto y llevaba mi cabello un poco ondulado y un maquillaje ligero ya que el vestido hacia todo el trabajo de hacerme lucir bastante sexy. **(N.A: Los vestidos pueden verlos en el perfil)**

-Yo no voy a salir así con ustedes! Dijo Emmett rompiendo el silencio.

-QUE TE PASA?... Le grito Rose.

-Es que enserio si solo con los uniformes CONLOS UNIFORMES!!! Los chicos de la escuela babean por ustedes y tratan de propasarse ahora vestidas así me rehusó.

-No seas tan infantil Emmett, así he salido montón de veces y no me ha pasado nada. Le dije.

-Eso era antes y estabas por allá aquí debes acatar las reglas… MAMA!!! Grito Edward para acusarnos.

-Que pasa hijo? –pregunto Esme pero luego su mirada se volvió hacia nosotras para llenarse de alegría y decirnos lo preciosas que estábamos.

-No mamá mira como están así no van a salir con nosotros. Se quejo Edward y yo quería matarlo.

-No chicos, dejen de ser tan infantiles, además he visto a sus novias así vestidas para salir con ustedes y de hecho a ustedes les gusta. Aprendan de Jasper que no dice nada.

-Te equivocas Esme y con todo respeto pero es que de ellas no nos preocupamos por que todos el mundo sabe que andamos con ellas pero las chicas… y todos van a querer…

-Ahhh ya entiendo pero es que las chicas no se van a quedar solas toda la vida. Ellas también tienen derecho a salir con chicos.

-NOOOO! Yo no voy a permitir que Be…. Bueno tu eres mujer mama y te pones de parte de ellas por eso necesitamos a papa… dijo Edward a lo que Carlisle venia entrando.

-Que pasa aquí? Yo pensaba que ya se habían ido, porque es la discusión? Chicas se ven hermosas, chicos les toca un buen trabajo cuidar a las chicas. Dijo Carlisle.

-No puede ser tu también te vas a poner de su parte entonces papa? Se seguía Edward quejando.

-A ver chicos van a una fiesta las chicas están muy lindas, además ya crecieron aunque me duela debo admitirlo ya no son unas niñas, ya crecieron así que esta noche ustedes solo deben estar muy pendientes de ellas y listo. Dijo Carlisle parándose al lado de Esme y a los chicos no les quedaba de otra que aceptar la situación.

Así a regañadientes nos fuimos a la fiesta, al llegar le dije a los chicos que hasta allí llegábamos juntos a lo que todos me miraron extrañados, pero igual les dimos la espalda y nos fuimos todos nos veían en la fiesta hasta las chicas no podían evitarlo, además la casa de los Vulturi era muy linda y amplia perfecta para dar esa clase de fiestas con jardín y alberca.

Allí se encontraban muchos del internado además de otros amigos de ellos y conocidos. Los chicos al vernos nos saltaron encima prácticamente y no se cansaban de decirnos lo hermosas que nos veíamos, luego de bailar y entre copa y copa y uno que otro trago, los chicos nos dejaron para ver unas cosas de la fiesta.

-Alice no te pases con los tragos, recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez! Le dijo Rose cuando estábamos solas.

-Y que paso la ultima vez? Pregunte con curiosidad.

Rosalie reía a carcajadas, mientras Alice la veía mal.

-Yo no recuerdo nada pero Rosalie me dijo que bese al Dj de la disco, y luego me puse a bailar encima de una de las mesas.

-Ah! Crees que lo invente si fue el mismísimo Jasper que le toco bajarte de la mesa hecho furia, por tu comportamiento todavía sigo pensando que fue de celos porque besaste al Dj, en fin desde ese día los chicos no les gusta acompañarnos a ningún lado.

Luego de escuchar la historia las tres reímos, -Y porque tu besaste al Dj? Pregunte.

-Ahs! Bella es que bueno estaba con copas encima y anterior a eso había visto en la pista a Heidi bailandole muy sensual a Jasper y luego lo beso, me entro un coraje e impotencia porque ella si lo pudiera hacer y yo no.

-Pero ves que si recuerdas!!!

-Bueno Rose es que el alcohol le da locas ideas a mi cabeza.

Allí vimos a los chicos y a las imbéciles de sus novias que los saludaban con un beso a cada uno.

-No y que habían terminado? Pregunte creo que a mí misma pero lo dije en voz alta.

-Hombres al fin! Susurro Rose sin dejar de ver la escena.

-Pero ellas son las que se le enciman no ven, ellas son unas regaladas per---- decía Alice.

-Yo no tengo porque soportar esto. Dijo Rose con total furia mientras iba hacia ellos pero Alice la detuvo y la llevo hacia atrás de nuevo.

En ese momento cuando comenzábamos a calmar a Rose los Vulturi subieron al escenario y llamaron la atención de todos primero para agradecerles su asistencia y la otra sí que no nos la esperábamos.

-EY!!! CHICOS LA ESTAN PASANDO BIEN!!!.... todos gritaron SIIII!!!!!, OK ENTONCES QUEREMOS QUE NOS AYUDEN A ALGO SABEMOS QUE HAY TRES PRECIOSAS CHICAS QUE ADEMAS DE SER HERMOSAMENTE SEXYS CANTAN LINDISIMO, POR FAVOR ROSE, ALICE, BELLA COMPLASCANNOS CON UNA CANCION!!!

Nosotras nos quedamos viéndonos la una a la otra, hasta que Alice nos jalo hasta el escenario.

-Pero que vamos a cantar? Me queje---

-Alice recuerdas la canción que te mostré la vez pasada que escribí? Le pregunto Rose a Alice mientras llegábamos al escenario… Alice asintió en señal de que la recordaba pero yo me queje ya que no sabía de que se trataba.

Mientras Rose coordinaba todo con el Dj Alice y yo dimos la cara en el escenario los chiflidos de todos los chicos eran exagerados, luego de otra canción de la banda Rose paso la canción desde su Blackberry y la leeríamos en la pantalla al estilo Karaoke me dio algunas indicaciones para seguirle el ritmo y ahí si nos fuimos a cantar a nuestro mejor estilo.

-Pero tu tenias todo planeado? Le pregunte…

-Bueno es que en sus fiestas siempre les gusta que cantemos así que traje algo allí por si acaso, tú sabes mujer prevenida vale por dos. Me contesto Rose sonriendo pícaramente antes de comenzar.

-OK CHICOS YA VEMOS QUE LA ESTAN PASANDO BIEN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE NUESTRA CANCIÓN!!!... y así empezamos a cantar…

_**Rose**_

_You took my hand (Tomaste mi mano)  
you showed me how (Me mostraste como)  
you promised me you´d be around (Me prometiste que estarias cerca)  
uh huh that´s right (uh huh esta bien)_

_**Alice**__  
i took your words (tome tus palabras)  
and i believed (y yo creí)_

_in everything you said to me (en todo lo que me dijiste)  
yeah huh that´s right (yeah huh esta bien)  
__**las tres**__  
if someone said three years from now (si alguien me hubiera dicho que en 3 años)  
you´d be long gone (tendria mucho que te fuiste)  
I´d stand up and punch them up (Me pondria de pie y los golpearía)  
cause they´re all wrong (por que todos estan equivocados)  
I know better (yo se, mas)_

_cause you said (por que tu dijiste)_

_Forever….and ever (por siempre…y para siempre)  
who knew (quien sabia?)_

_  
__**Rose**__  
remember when we were such fools (recuerdas cuando eramos unos tontos)  
and so convinced and just too cool (y muy convencidos y todo muy bien)  
oh no no no_

_**Alice **__  
I wish i could touch you again (Me encantaria poder tocarte otra ves)  
I wish i could still call you friend (me encantaria poder llamarte amigo)  
i´d give anything (daria cualquier cosa)_

_  
__**las tres**__  
when someone said count your blessings now (cuando alguien dijo cuentas tus bendiciones de ahora)_

_for they´re long gone (para cuando estas se hayan ido)  
i guess i just didn´t know how (creo que simplemente no supe cómo)  
i was all wrong ( estaba completamente equivocada)  
they knew better (ellos sabían mas)  
still you said (aun así dijiste)_

_forever…and ever (por siempre…y para siempre)  
who knew (quien sabia?)_

_**Bella**__  
yeah yeah  
i´ll keep you locked in my head (te mantendré encerrado en mi cabeza)  
until we meet again (hasta que nos volvamos a reunir)  
until we ( hasta que nos)_

_until we meet again (hasta que nos volvamos a reunir)  
and i won´t forget you my friend (y yo no te olvidare mi amigo)  
what happened (que sucedió??_

_**Alice**__  
if someone said three years from now (si alguien hubiera dicho que en 3 años)  
you´d be long gone (tendria mucho que te fuiste)  
i´d stand up and punch them out (Me pondría de pie y los golpearía)  
cause they´re all wrong and (por que todos están equivocados)_

_**Rose**__  
that last kiss I´ll cherish (apreciare ese ultimo beso)  
until we meet again (hasta que nos volvamos a reunir)  
and time makes it harder (y el tiempo lo hace mas dificil)_

_**Bella**__  
i wish i could remember (quisiera poder recordar  
but i keep your memory (pero te mantengo en mi memoria)  
you visit me in my sleep (me visitas en mis sueños)  
my darling (mi querido)  
who knew (quien sabia?)  
my darling (mi querido)  
my darling (mi querido)  
who knew (quien sabia?)  
my darling (mi querido)  
i miss you (te extraño)  
my darling (mi querido)  
who knew (quien sabia?)  
who knew (quien sabia?)_

Cuando terminamos la canción todos gritaban eufóricos, además pude ubicar la mirada de Edward recargada en mí pero enseguida la esquive para no caer en su juego. Al bajar de cantar los chicos Vulturi nos atraparon con un gran abrazo a cada una, aunque Aro intento darme un beso voltee mi cara era un acto inconsciente pero a la vez sabia porque lo hacía.

-Se que eres hermosa y pareces un ángel pero no que cantabas así de bien en las fiestas. Me decía Aro mientras dejábamos la fiesta atrás y nos íbamos caminando al jardín.

-No juegues conmigo. Le conteste.

-Jugar? No estoy jugando Bella sabes que me gustas, pero al parecer eso para ti no es suficiente ni para darme un beso.

Aro a veces en serio me recordaba a algunos tipos del pasado poniéndose tan intenso y reprochándome que porque no estaba con él lo o lo que fuese así que me tome varios tragos tras otros y cuando me sentí algo mareada le invente que la música me gusta mucho y que volviéramos para bailar, pero realmente quería bailar para que se me pasaran las copas.

Me encontraba bailando muy alegre con Aro al final era una fiesta y quería olvidarme de mi realidad, solo vi que Alice iba muy rápido y Rose tras ella tratando de detenerla cuando de pronto llego hasta donde se encontraba Jasper y lo beso delante de todos hasta de la misma Heidi yo me quede allí paralizada como todos viendo la escena.

-Sepárate ya mismo de mi novio… le gritaba Heidi a Alice mientras la empujaba y enseguida Salí corriendo hasta allí pues si quería hacerle daño a Alice o por lo menos intentarlo no se lo dejaríamos fácil.

-Cállate y si supieras todas las veces que hemos hecho esto ya ni te enojarías! Le gritaba Alice quien estaba visiblemente bastante tomada ya.

-Yo se que eres una golfa, pero gracias por aclarárselo tu misma a todos los presentes. Le seguía la guerra de insultos Heidi a Alice que ya pos supuesto se encontraba acompañada por sus amigas y se formo todo un círculo a nuestro alrededor.

No sé como Alice se le lanzo a Heidi encima luego de darle una cachetada ya cansada de tantos insultos y se encontraban ya agarradas, y Rose se metió para ayudarla pero Lauren también intervino jalando del cabello a Rosalie y esta se soltó como pudo para confrontarla. A mi solo se me ocurrió pegar unos gritos para que ya dejaran de pelearse allí los chicos aprovecharon para separarlas y tratar de controlarlas.

-La que faltaba la otra zorra regalada, de dónde vienes de revolcarte con aro? Preguntaba Jessica con la mirada dirigida a mí.

-Y si fuera así que, celosa por que a ti no te miran como lo hacen conmigo?, Celosa porque te tienes que valer de artimañas para que te presten atención. Le dije devolviéndole el insulto.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos. Dijo Edward viéndome un poco confuso por lo que acababa de decir.

-Vámonos Bella! Me dijo mientras me tomaba por el brazo y me sacaba de la fiesta y Emmett y Jasper hacían lo mismo con Rose y Alice.

-SUELTAME!!!... Le grite mientras llegábamos al auto.

-Ok pero nosotros nos vamos tu veras quien te lleva, aunque que te lleve tu noviecito y así continuaran con lo que estaban haciendo. Me dijo Edward mientras yo sentía como me hervía la sangre y le di una bofetada y me fui al lado de Aro quien nos había seguido hasta el garaje para ver como estábamos…

Escuche cuando Rose le decía a Edward que ellas abogaban por él y el no hacía más que meter la pata y que para su información yo solo hablaba con Aro cuando nos alejamos de la fiesta además habíamos vuelto enseguida. Jasper iba con Alice en el auto de rose la llevaba recargada hacia él pues se encontraba bastante tomada y se había quedado dormida.

Luego de despedirme de Aro le prometí que hablaríamos al siguiente día para contarle como estábamos, me uní a todos de nuevo.

-Debes irte con Edward, pues acá Jasper con Alice y yo conduciré el auto de Rose ya que ella esta muy tomada. Me dijo Emmett de mala gana me dirigí hasta el volvo de Edward y le toque la ventanilla para que quitara el seguro y me dejara entrar.

En el camino Edward manejo de manera muy brusca y fue en completo silencio al igual yo que solo veía la oscuro camino hasta que vi las luces de la casa.

-Bella espera… Sentí ese choque eléctrico de cuando Edward me tocaba, para alcanzarme en la entrada de la casa luego de que yo me bajara corrió para alcanzarme pues quería decirme algo.

-Bella escúchame Yo lo sient….

-No escúchame tu a mí, estoy cansada que todo el mundo se disculpe después de herirme y mas tu, es que hasta cuando me vas a dejar de hacer daño, cuanto más puedes destrozar mi corazón y esperar que este siga allí como si nada, que ya lo has destrozado en mil pedazos, no te vuelvas a dirigir a mí, solo por algo que sea completamente necesario, como los trabajos que tenemos juntos o en el ensayo que por desgracia nos corresponde juntos, ya no voy a permitir que te me acerques Edward, me haces mucho daño. Le dije sacando todo lo que tenía en mi corazón y me fui sin dejarlo hablar.

-Ya no más Bella! Me dije a mi misma cuando las lágrimas invadían mis ojos cuando entraba a mi habitación.

Así me quede dormida aunque estaba algo tomada, sabía todo lo que había hecho esa noche y recordaba todo lo sucedido aunque me dolía era mejor de una vez aclararle las cosas a Edward.

**LA CANCION ES WHO KNEW DE PINK**

**BUENO NOS PERDONAN, ESPERAMOS KE SI, VAMOS A TRATAR DE NO DEMORARNOS TANTO, SI YA SE QUE FUE UN MES, PERO LES PROMETEMOS NO TARDAR TANTO… AHORA PORFA NOS DEJAN UN REVIEW DICIENDONOS KE TAL LES PARECIO EL CAP, Y A VER SI NOS PERDONAN O NO……..**

**PORFIS**


	16. Chapter 16

**EL DIA DESPUES**

**EDWARD POV**

Esa mañana me desperte muy temprano casi no pude dormir, me encontraba recostado en mi cama cuando escuche la puerta abrirse.

-Como estas? Era Alice que entraba a mi habitacion tomandose un jugo de naranja.

-Pues almenos no tengo una resaca, tomaste mucho anoche. Le conteste con una sonrisa triste.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, definitivamente el alcohol y yo somos una mala combinación no volvere a tomar…. Bueno no tanto como anoche. Corrigio al ver la cara que le puse.

-Se lo que te sucede Edward. Me decia alice mientras se recostaba junto a mi.

-Alice ya no se que hacer…

-Menos mal ya no sabes que hacer por que todo lo que has hecho edward dejame decirte que hasta yo te odiaria, pero eres mi hermano y eso jamás, Edward se lo que sientespor bella desde niños lo se, se como la miras, pero tienes que aprender a controlarte, das un paso adelante y luego retrocedes dos.

-Tengo miedo alice miedo de que no este conmigo, de que prefiera a otra persona antes que a mi, se que soy egoísta alice, pero la quiero conmigo y con mas nadie…

-Ay! hermanito, primero termina con Jessica y después intenta algo, por que ella maneja tu cabeza, te dice cosas de nosotras y tu le crees, siempre lo hace, y ahora con bella, ella sabe lo que representa bella en tu vida y por eso hace todo eso, pero tu la conoces desde niños tu sabes quien es en realidad, por que ni con nosotras se abre tanto como lo hacia contigo, edward tu la conoces desde su interior, no se por que le crees a esas intrigosas, cree en bella ella aunque le hayas hecho todo esto todavía te quiere.

-Me quiere? Y entonces por que dejo de llamarme, por que se alejo de mi, por que ahora anda con aro???....

-Edward ok ,esta bien no se por que dejo de llamarte, pero lo que si se y escuchame bien te voy a ayudar un poco esto no deberia decirtelo, pero bella no anda con aro, eso fue todo un invento de ella porque esta celosa de Jessica.

Pude sentir como mis ojos se iluminaban al escuchar las palabras de Alice. –Asi que mi bella esta celosa…---

-Edward pero espera no te hagas muchas ilusiones tu ayer la terminaste de regar pero muchisimo con ella no quiere ni dirigirte la palabra, solo lo va hacer aquí en la casa pero de una forma amable por nuestros papas, y en en internado por las clases compartidas y sobre todo por el evento que le toca cantar contigo, asi que primero cree mas en ella y segundo termina con Jessica, enserio.

Luego de darle un fuerte abrazo a Alice nos fuimos juntos al comedor, al bajar ya se encontraban todos alli salude de manera normal dandole los buenos dias a todos y Bella se limito a contestar me imagino que por educacion pero ni siquiera me vio.

Mientras mama nos pregunto a todos como nos habia ido en la fiesta y todos dijimos que bien excepto por unos cuantos inconvenientes pero todo bien, bella se la paso encerrada en su habitación solo bajaba a comer con la excusa que tenia mucha tarea, asi paso el fin de semana, en el internado ella siguió ignorandome cosa que me enloquecia aun mas pues preferia que me gritara pero no que ignoraba como lo hacia.

La relacion de Alice y Jasper fue revelada por todo el internado incluso mama y papa ya estaban enterados, las cosas entre Rosalie y Emmett estaban un poco tensas, pero al menos se hablaban.

-Edward es por ella verdad? Me Reclamaba Jessica cuando le dije esa misma semana que lo nuestro no podia continuar.

-No me malinterpretes, pero contestarte eso seria una real estupidez. Fue lo unico que logre decirle.

Ya por lo menos habia dado mi primer paso al terminar con ella aunque Bella no lo sabia aun pero por lo menos ya no me ignoraba y por lo menos podia tenerla cerca cuando ensayabamos para el evento que cada vez faltaba menos.

Lo de las drogas en el bolso de Bella aun era un misterio aun seguiamos buscando pistas pero no se sabia nada y entre una cosa y otra llego el dia del evento y todos estabamos muy nerviosos por ello mama hablo con nosotros antes de irnos de la casa.

-Chicos ya saben que la próxima semana comienzan las vacaciones de navidad Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, sus padres me dijeron que estarian aquí Jasper Rose, hable con Elizabeth y Andrew y me informaron que estarian aquí dentro de 1 hora, dijeron que no se perderian su especial por nada. Mientras mama decia eso Rose no paraba de saltar de alegria, y le dio un abrazo efusivo a Jasper que solo sonrio, -Emmett Phil y Sofía no podran venir hoy pero dijeron que estarian aquí el lunes por la tarde ya que a Phil le dan vacaciones hasta el viernes, y Bella Charlie dijo que venia el mismo miércoles de la cena de navidad.

-En serio por fin se va a dignar a pasar una navidad conmigo? Pregunto Bella a mama

-Si Bella Charlie me llamo y me dijo eso. Bueno ya es hora de irnos chicos por favor portense bien y nos vemos alla en el evento me voy antes para organizar los ultimos detalles, llegan a tiempo. Decia mama mientras se iba saliendo de la casa.

-Al parecer tienes que irte conmigo. Le dije a Bella cuando todos salieron de la sala y nos encontramos solos.

- Si al parecer tu me llevaras ya que los chicos iran el el jeep de Emmett y con las cosas que llevan no cabemos.

-Por mi no hay prolema… Claro sino te incomoda.

-Nop para nada, ya nop. Me contesto Bella mientras trataba de irse pero la detuve tomandola por un brazo con cuidado de no lastimarla.

-Bella tengo curiosidad porque dijiste eso de que Charlie por fin va a pasar una navidad contigo?

-Ah eso… Pues el siempre se va a algun crucero o un viaje con victoria y yo siempre la pasaba en España sola en la casa o me iba a algun bar o discoteca con algunos amigos. Me conteste Bella como si eso fuera lo mas normal.

-No fue facil eso de vivir en España. Le dije mirandola como se ve a alguien desamparado.

-No no fue facil, nunca le perdonare a Charlie el que me halla alejado de ti… Digo de ustedes.

-Yo tampoco. Me incline para decirle aquello en un susurro.

-Bella a que horas vas a venir a terminar de arreglar las cosas ya nos quedan pocos minu…tos… Ok disculpen si interrumpí algo PERO ES QUE EN SERIO ES MUY TARDE!!!... Dijo alice al ver que nos habia interrumpido.

Queria matar a Alice pero sabia que en el evento ya tendria tiempo para hablar con Bella o por lo menos de que nos sirviera para acercarnos un poco mas.

Luego arreglar mi bolso con las cosas que me llevaria baje y ayude a los chicos a subir los instrumentos al Jeep las chicas bajaron con ropa de sport y llevaban bolsos tambien para arreglarse en el lugar antes de la presentacion, a Bella no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener que irse conmigo pero igual lo hizo.

El camino ambos ibamos callado y Bella solo veia por la ventana, y con sus manos en los bolsillos del sueter ya que hacia frio.

-Has ido al hotel donde haremos la presentacion? Le pregunte para romper el hielo o tratar de que me hablara de cualquier cosa.

-NO.

-Te va a gustar es muy lindo elegante y a la vez contemporaneo y la parte de la terraza donde sera la presentacion es practicamnte sin techo y se ve el bello cielo de New York.

-Seguro. Dijo Bella y volvio su mirada a la ventana y preferi no hablarle mas, al llegar mama se llevo a las chicas para ayudarlas a arreglarse y a nosotros nos indico por donde podiamos llegar al area de sonido y luego la alcanzaramos pues los camerinos de las chicas quedaba junto al nuestro de alli no veria a Bella hasta la presentacion.

Los primeros en salir fueron Jasper y Alice a hacer su presentacion, el iba de traje negro elegante y ella llevaba su cabello con un cintillo y un vestido corto color crema al estilo de los años 20 su presentacion era una especie de baile con cierto coqueteo que se da entre ambos a lo largo de la cancion.

_**Jasper **_

_Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo,  
__**Alice**_

_Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino._

_**Jasper**__  
Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho_

_**Alice**__  
Y después me despierten tus besos.  
__**Jasper**__  
Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo _

_**Alice**__  
Se que pronto estaremos unidos._

_**Jasper**__  
Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo_

_**Alice**__  
Se que pronto estaré en tu camino.  
_

_**Los dos**__  
Sabes q estoy colgando en tus manos  
Así q no me dejes caer  
Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos._

_**Jasper**_

_Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra_

_**Alice**__  
Te envió canciones de 4.40_

_**Jasper**__  
Te envió las fotos cenando en marbella_

_**Alice**__  
Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela_

_**Jasper**__  
Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente_

_**Los dos**__  
Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos  
Cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos._

_**Jasper**_

_No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo,  
__**Alice**_

_No me importa que dice el destino.  
__**Jasper **_

_Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo,  
__**Alice**_

_Y beberme de ti lo prohibido.  
_

_**Los dos**__  
Sabes q estoy colgando en tus manos  
Así q no me dejes caer  
Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos._

_**Jasper**_

_Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra_

_**Alice**__  
Te envió canciones de 4.40_

_**Jasper**__  
Te envió las fotos cenando en marbella_

_**Alice**__  
Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela_

_**Jasper**__  
Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente_

_**Los dos**__  
Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos  
Cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos.___

_Cuidado, cuidado(mucho cuidado) Cuiado,_

_**Jasper**_

_Alice yo te digo_

_Me tienes en tus manos_

_**Alice **_

_No importa que diga el destino_

_Quédate conmigo_

_**Jasper**_

_Lo quiero todo de tí_

_Tus labios tu cariño lo prohibido_

_  
__**Jasper**_

_Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra_

_**Alice**__  
Te envió canciones de 4.40_

_**Jasper**__  
Te envió las fotos cenando en marbella_

_**Alice**__  
Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela_

_**Jasper**__  
Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente_

_**Los dos**__  
Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos  
Cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos._

Al finalizar se escuchaban muchos aplausos, pero Jasper no llego al camerino y los siguientes eran Rose y Emmett su presentacion se trataba de una dramatizacion al mejor estilo de Romeo y Julieta ya que Rose estaba en un balcon mientras Emmett estaba sentado en una fuente de jardin.

El vestido de Rose era color violeta completmente largo y de un solo tirante llevaba el cabello recogido lo cual hacia ver su espalda y Emmett iba de traje con corbata color violeta y un saco de gamuza negro.

_**Rose**_

_Despues de pensar, despues de ver  
A mi dolor entrar sobre el agua del mar, tibia claridad  
Que vi por mi calle pasar  
Sin saber que hacer, si sentir o pensar  
Solo que aun hoy sigo a  
Aun hoy sigo ata atándome a ti_

_**Los dos**_

_Aun hoy mi amor te doy  
Mi cuerpo con alma  
Se esconde del sol  
De noche se escapan  
Aun hoy te doy  
Mi cuerpo con alma  
Aun hoy, aun hay_

_**Emmett**_

_Que esconde la noche  
Entre aguardar  
Entre nosotros dos  
O sentir o pensar  
Se me lleno de luz la noche  
Es porque yo vine a dar  
Delfines en tu voz  
Y sentir sin pensar_

_**los dos**_

_Solo que aun hoy sigo a  
Aun hoy sigo ama amándote a ti_

Aun hoy, mi amor  
Aun hay dos cuerpos con alma  
Se esconden del sol  
De noche se escapan  
De noche se dan  
Los cuerpos, las alma  
Aun hoy, aun hay

Solo que aun hoy sigo a  
Aun hoy sigo ama amandote a ti

Aun hoy, mi amor  
Aun hay dos cuerpos con alma  
Se esconden del sol  
De noche se escapan  
De noche se dan  
Los cuerpos, las almas  
Aun hoy, aun hay

_  
Solo que aun hoy sigo a  
Aun hoy sigo ama amándote a ti_

Solo que aun hoy  
Los cuerpos con alma  
Se esconden del sol  
De noche se escapan  
De noche se dan  
Los cuerpos con alma  


_Aun hoy, aun hay  
Aun hoy, aun hay_.

Terminan la cancion con un beso en los labios, tambien se podian escuchar los aplusos en el camerino, aunque vi la presentacion a traves de los monitores ya que no podiamos salir hasta que nos tocara hacer nuestra presentacion.

Y finalmente llegaba el momento de nosotros solo el de Bella y yo.

Al salir al escenario me sente en el piano y al ver a Bella no se como pude seguir concentrado su vestido era corto tipo corse negro y la falda blanco acampanada y su cabello como me gusta en hermosos rizos y unas delicadas zapatillas, yo llevaba un traje negro de saco y con franela clanca debajo sin corbata para darle frescura al estilo.

Al tocar las primeras notas del piano, me sorprendio ver que en las pantallas se reflejaban fotos de nosotros, definitivamente esto tenia que tener la marca de Esme…

**E**_**dward **_

_Tras la marea nadie tiene sed  
Nos lastimamos suficiente  
cuesta mirarnos frente a frente  
__**Bella**__  
Después de un puño contra la pared  
de dónde arranco yo un abrazo  
mientras tú juntas los pedazos  
__**los dos **__  
Es preferible callar  
necesitamos el silencio para respirar_

Llora conmigo hasta que el cielo sea cielo  
Hasta que el frío que hoy sentimos se convierta en fuego  
Hasta que llore el mar  
y el beso que quedó vacío ocupe su lugar  
Y todo vuelva a empezar  
_**Edward**__  
Pasan las tardes sin mirar... sin ver  
Nos aguantamos el cariño  
Por no portarnos como niños _

_-Bella se sento junto a mi en el banquito del piano-  
__**Bella**__  
Mejor sentarme al borde de tu piel  
que echarle sal a las heridas  
de quien mas amo en esta vida  
__**Los dos**__  
La calma está por llegar  
en cuanto aclare la tormenta  
Nos vamos a encontrar_

Llora conmigo hasta que el cielo sea cielo  
Hasta que el frío que hoy sentimos se convierta en fuego  
Hasta que llore el mar  
y el beso que quedó vacío ocupe su lugar  
Y todo vuelva a empezar  
_**Edward**__  
Tomo distancia y sigo aquí  
Tan lejos y tan cerca de tí  
Que no me faltó... (No me faltas)__**Bella **_

_**Bella**__  
Se que la rabia es pasajera  
Y aunque otra guerra espera... _

_**Los dos**__  
Yo no me marcho, Tú no me dejas! _

_Llora conmigo hasta que el cielo sea cielo  
Hasta que el frío que hoy sentimos se convierta en fuego  
Hasta que llore el mar  
y el beso que quedó vacío ocupe su lugar  
Y todo vuelva a empezar..._

_Todos el mundo aplaudio luego de la presentacion, mientras terminaban de pasar las fotografias, había todo tipo de fotos, desde_ nosotros cuando eramos bebés hasta las fotos antes de irnos para la fiesta de los Vulturi, fotos peleando, jugando con los juegos de mesa, fotos de Bella en Espeña, las vacaciones en algunas playas todo muy emotivo ver ese pedacito de lo que eramos en la pantalla.

Al terminar la cancion colocaron una fotografia de todos cuando eramos niños disfrazados durmiendo juntos en la sala….

Vi como mama se le escapaban una lagrimas en la audiencia habia muchas personas del internado pero eso no nos importo Bella estaba parada junto a mi recibiendo los aplausos y al ver la foto final no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima y tome su dulce rostro entre mis manos y la abrace alli en el escenario sin importar si me rechazaba delante de todos cosa que no hizo.

-Gracias. Me susurro.

-Gracias a ti por volver. Le dije dandole un beso en la frente y se separo de mi sonriendole al publico mientras se bajaba el telon…

**CHICAS CHICUELAS CHICAS, O SI HAY ALGUN CHICO HOLA!!!!!....**

**LAS CANCIONES SON **

**COLGANDO EN TUS MANOS DE CARLOS BAUTE Y MARTHA SANCHEZ**

**LA NOCHE DE THE CORRS Y ALEJANDRO SANZ**

**TODO VUELVE A EMPEZAR DE LUIS FONSI Y LAURA PAUSINNI**

…………

**BUENO ESTE CAP NOS HIZO SUDAR, SE LO IBAMOS A TENER MUCHO ANTES PERO PASARON MUCHISIMOS INCOVENIENTES, PARA LOS QUE NO SABEN PUES LAS HISTORIAS LAS HACEMOS MI AMIGA MARY Y YOP, Y YO SIEMPRE LE MANDO LA IDEA A MARY Y ELLA LA ORGANIZA LOS CAPITULOS, HACE ARREGLOS, EN FIN PULE LA HISTORIA, CUANDO TIENE LISTO ALGUN CAPITULO ME LO ENVIA Y YO HAGO LA REVISION FINAL, AGREGALDOLES LOS ULTIMOS DETALLES Y ASI SUBIRLOS A FF, PERO IMAGINENSE MI AMIGA MARY LE FORMATEARON SU PC Y TENIA ESTE CAP CASI LISTO, NO LE SALVARON NADA EN SU PC, Y LE TOCO HACERLOS NUEVAMENTE, CREO KE EN VEZ DE ESTE CAP ESTUVIERAMOS SUBIENDO EL SIGUIENTE, PERO SE NOS ATRAZO EL TRABAJO, GRACIAS A DIOS Y COMO YO LE ENVIO TODO POR MAIL, TENIA TODO ALLI, SI NO SE UBIERA ATRAZADO MAS EL TRABAJO, POR KE YO NO ESTABA EN MI CASA Y PUES NO TENIA ACCESO A MIPS, Y SE UBIERA DEMORADO MAS, PERO EN FIN AKI ESTAMOS CON ESTE CAP ESPERO KE SEA DE SU GUSTO…**

**GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION**

**AHORA SI, REVIEWS????**


	17. Chapter 17

"**NO MAS SOLEDAD"**

**BELLA POV**

Luego de ese encuentro de sentimientos y de recuerdes Edward y yo nos unimos a la mesa con los demás y saludamos a los padres de Jasper y Rose que ya se encontraban allí.

-Wao felicitaciones a todos! Y realmente Rose y Emmett tienen muchísima química, se ven muy bien juntos, yo siempre lo he dicho desde que ustedes eran niños siempre han tenido eso, yo pensé que serian novios algún día, en fin ese beso pareció tan real, felicitaciones! Decía la mama de Rose a lo que Rose se sonrojo y daba miradas de cómplice a Emmett y aunque Alice y yo no entendíamos muy bien lo del beso le seguimos el juego sonriendo….

-Cuando lleguen a la casa podrán abrir unos regalos que les trajimos. Nos decía de nuevo la mama de Rose.

-Ya venimos vamos por algo al camerino. Me excuse con todos y nos alejamos para preguntarle a Rose que había sido todo eso del beso.

-OK está bien no se qué paso nos dejamos llevar por la canción, la emoción del momento y además ustedes saben ya lo que pasa entre Emmett y yo.

Luego de terminado el evento, nos fuimos a la casa de los Cullen todos después de abrir los regalos y cenar Rosalie y Jasper recogieron sus cosas para irse a pasar la noche con sus padres, ya la cosa entre los chicos y nosotras mejoraban sobretodo la mía con Edward que era la peor.

Luego más tarde llegaron el tío Phil y la tía Sofía los padres de Emmett venían de una gira de los juegos de béisbol, me invitaron a quedarme en su casa y con gusto acepte además faltaba poco para la cena de navidad y lo mejor era estar por lo menos con mi familia de verdad, no es que me sintiera mal con los Cullen al contrario su trato siempre había sido el mejor.

Un día antes de la cena de navidad nos reunimos todos en la casa de los Cullen para una parrillada, las cosas entre todos nosotros estaban mejores Alice como siempre organizo juegos de mesa para mantenernos juntos, luego de un largo rato después de comer Alice se fue con Jasper a ver una película y Rose con Emmett hacia la piscina y yo me quede sola viendo por la ventana la escena de todas las familias reunidas y me sentí triste al ver que yo no tenía ningún lugar allí.

-Hola Bella! Escuche que dijo una dulce voz desde atrás, me limite a contestar el saludo in voltear pues las lagrimas me habían traicionado y no quería que me viera así no él.

-Porque estas así?

-Por nada. Le conteste pero la voz se me quebró.

En ese momento Edward me tomo por los hombros dejando parada frente a él para hablarme pero antes lo hice yo.

-Estoy así viendo como todo el mundo tiene una familia, un hogar, un lugar seguro, en cambio yo que tengo?, No tengo familia…

-No es cierto tienes a mis padres, a los padres de Emmett, Hey!! Phil es tu tío, Emmett es tu primo, tienes a los Hale, Hey!! Tienes a Alice y a rose que te quieren como una hermana, Jasper te quiere como una hermana, a tu padre y a mí que te quiero!

- tal vez lo que digas es cierto Edward, pero no son mi verdadera familia enserio, tus padres no son los míos, mi tío Phil, Sofía y Emmett son una familia, los Hale tienen a sus hijos, y yo que tengo a mi padre?? Le pregunte sonriéndole amargamente -Donde esta mi padre, Charlie Swan… Está en algún viaje con su esposa, se olvido de mi, y créeme se que tengo a dos grandes amigas que son como mis hermanas, a mi primo Emmett, a Jasper que es como el hermano responsable y concienzudo, y luego, que tú dices que me quieres, y a cada rato me hieres.-

-No sé que esperarme contigo Edward, eres el que más daño me hace porque al fin y al cabo Jasper y Alice se tienen el uno al otro, igual que Emmett y Rosalie, pero que pasa conmigo, es que no nací para ser feliz??, es que algo hice y muy grande para que todo lo que gire a mi alrededor tenga su lugar indicado y yo solo sea una espectadora, es como si la vida se hiciera cargo de hacerme pagar por algo que todavía no sé que es Edward, si sé que he hecho muchas cosas nada buenas créeme, pero Hey!! No he matado a nadie, solo lo único que quiero es encontrar mi lugar indicado, que alguien realmente me quiera, que mi papá me vuelva abrazar, que ya lo que amo no se aleje de mi, quiero mi mundo ideal…

Al decirle todo eso a Edward solo me acobijo entre los lazos de sus brazos y me dio un beso en mi frente.

-Yo te quiero extraña, quiero ser parte de tu mundo ideal, quiero que juntos construyamos nuestro lugar indicado, no llores, no quiero verte llorar, Charlie viene mañana, y créeme que si el trata de hacerte daño, te prometo que le voy a decir un par de cosas no me importa Bella, no me importa nada lo único que me importa es que vea que está haciendo llorar a un ángel, a mi ángel.

- Hey!! Basta de hacerme sentir bien, no soy todo eso que di… Trate de hablar pero Edward me callo posando sus labios en los míos, su beso fue suave pero a la vez intenso y correspondido por mi parte.

-Eres todo esto y más, Bella, perdóname por ser estúpido, perdóname por no saber cómo tratarte, perdóname por pensar que te habías olvidado de mi. Dijo Edward quedándose cerca de mis labios.

-Edward yo también hice cosas para que tu pienses eso de mí, yo fui la que empecé a alejarme de ti, pero tenía que hacer algo, pensé que nunca volvería a verlos, y pues pensé que lo mejor era poner distancia, pero siempre Edward siempre estuviste colándote en mis sueños, tu mirada invadiendo mi mente, y en mi soledad te extrañaba. Le dije dejando mis sentimientos al desnudo por completo.

-Bella no hay nada que perdonar, tampoco se puede olvidar algo que paso y menos si es algo que nos hizo daño, pero lo que si podemos hacer es que cada vez que algo malo nos pase recordar nuestra promesa… "recuérdame" y además te quiero. Me dijo Edward tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y besándome de nuevo.

-Edward prométeme que no me dejaras caer por favor.

-No, no puedo prometerte eso, no puedo prometerte que no te dejare caer, porque sería egoísta de mi parte que tú misma no experimentes los golpes, pero si te puedo prometer estar ahí para levantarte. Me contesto mientras me miraba con amor y besándome de nuevo.

-Hey!!!! MAS VALE…. Awwww que tiernos mírenlos chicos… Dijo una endiablada duendecilla abriendo la puerta.

-No puedo creerlo o sea que ya están juntos? Pregunto Rose que había llegado allí también.

-Pues hasta ahora digamos que aclaramos malos entendidos y vamos a llevarnos mejor. Dijimos los dos pero los chicos aun nos miraban con dudas…

-Bella quieres ser mi novia? Me pregunto Edward y pensé que lo decía por salir del paso pero vi sus ojos, esa mirada que nunca me mentía y me sorprendí.

-Pues después de todo lo que me habías dicho y todas las promesas no había necesidad claro que sí!!!, Le dije dándole un beso en los labios.

-Hey!!! Tiene público!!! Oímos decir a Emmett luego de carraspear la garganta y nos separamos sonriendo y así salimos todos a encontrarnos con los demás en la sala de la casa.

-Bella te tenemos una sorpresa… Me dijo Carlisle.

-Bueno no es propia de nosotros digamos que te la dejaron con nosotros. Aclaro Esme

-Ya vamos Carlisle sin tanto preámbulo yo también quiero ver la sorpresa de mi sobrina. Dijo el tío Phil a lo que todos reímos, y allí me di cuenta de su gran parecido con Emmett.

Salimos todos a la cochera, pero antes Emmett vendo mis ojos y Edward me guió llevándome de la mano.

-HAHAHAHAA----- Escuche el gritito que se le escapo a Alice.

-OHHHHH POR DIOS!!! Ese era de Rosalie

Cuando me quitaron la venda vi un gran descapotable plateado con un gran moño rojo y una tarjeta en el parabrisas.

_Querida Bella siento no a ver asistido al evento de internado._

_Me alegra que estés mejor allá, probablemente no pueda ir a la fiesta de fin de año_

_Espero disfrutes tu auto con amor Charlie!!!_

-No va a venir, vaya volvieron los regalos compensatorios. Dije al terminar de leer la nota mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas, Edward solo se acerco y me abrazo el tío Phil trato de animarme pero fue en vano el ambiente se tenso luego de eso, y todos se fueron a sus casas y yo preferí irme a descansar.

Al día siguiente nos reunimos todos en la casa de los Hale ya que ellos nos invitaron a todos a la cena de navidad, después de la cena todos quedamos de acuerdo en abrir los regalos a la mañana siguiente de navidad y mientras esperamos Charlie, acompañe a Edward a tocar el piano y los dos tocamos varias melodías juntos mientras el resto se encontraban sentados en parejas escuchándonos tocar, Rosalie y Emmett junto a la chimenea en el diván están sentados abrazados, y los dos tienen una conversación acerca de su relación, desde que eran pequeños hasta ahora.

-Tú siempre has sido tan pesada el único que te soporta siempre soy yo. Le decía Emmett mientras reía.

-Hey! Se quejo rose dándole un ligero codazo.

-Que….? Si es verdad, o es que acaso no te acuerdas que cuando eran pequeñas Bella y tu no se soportaban , porque tu le decías que tenía que ser niña que parecía un niño, y ella te decía que ella no era un niño que era una niña, y luego Alice les decía que se calmaran que eran solo vestidos, que no siempre hay que llevarlos para parecer niña, pero que en ese momento si era necesario, y luego nos tocaba interferir nosotros los chicos, ustedes dos siempre hacían llorar a la pobre Alice, cuando tu y Bella se peleaban por lo que ella les decía tenían que ponerse.

-SIP creo que por eso Alice ahora es tan malvada con nosotros. Le contesto Rose haciendo que Alice le sacara la lengua en señal de disgusto.

-Sí creo que sí, es sorprendente como las cosas han cambiado, luego se fue Bella y todos en vez de unirnos por su partida, nos separamos, ustedes cambiaron muchísimo, se pusieron aun más hermosas, recuerdas cuando que antes de irme a visitar a Bella a España nos dimos nuestro primer beso Princess?

-Claro osito, recuerdo que me preguntaste que si yo era novia de Ray por que todos en e internado decían que él y yo éramos novios, y que nos habíamos besado, y yo escandalizada te dije que no, luego te dije que yo nunca había besado a nadie y quería que me enseñaras, y luego me confesaste que tu tampoco habías dado tu primer beso pero que sería bueno que los dos aprendiéramos y ese seria nuestro secreto.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, luego me fui a España y allí me decidí a proponerte que fueras mi novia, luego regresamos y bueno estaba a punto de pedírtelo pero Esme llego a mandarnos a dormir, luego al siguiente día me dije, "hoy si lo hago", y bueno llegamos al internado y llegaron los nuevos estudiantes Italianos, y Alice y tu no dejaban de hablar de ellos, y si antes nos habíamos distanciado después de eso fue aun mas, cambiaste mucho ya no tenias tiempo para hablar conmigo, luego todos los chicos del internado comentaban lo hermosa que estabas y tu cambiaste aun mas te volviste mas coqueta aun, y ya no te importaba hablar conmigo.

-Emmett en verdad cambie tanto? Se paro Rosalie y le pregunto viéndolo directo a los ojos.

-Eso ya quedo atrás.

-En verdad no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, prométeme algo osito, prométeme que no dejaras que me pierda otra vez por favor.

-No creo que dejes que yo tome todas las decisiones por ti, y tampoco sería justo, por eso mejor te prometo que cuando vea que estas a punto de tomar una mala decisión te guiare a que tomes la mejor, te amo Princess. Le dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

-Hey… Creo que ya es hora de dormir… escuchamos la voz de la madre de Rose.

-Donde están todos?

-Durmiendo, y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo así amanece más rápido y podremos ver los regalos. Todos se habían ido a dormir solo quedábamos nosotros cuatro allí en la sala incluso Alice se sentía cansada.

-Si me ven bien ya estoy en pijama y pues baje a tomar un vaso de agua y los vi por aquí y bueno ya son las 3 de la mañana.

-Caramba que rápido pasa el tiempo, mejor nos vamos a dormir, gracias Lizzi. Le contesto Emmett a Elizabeth la mama de Rose al ver la hora en su reloj de mano.

Ella nos regalo un beso a cada uno y una cálida sonrisa.

Edward se paso del sillón y me ayudo a irme a mi habitación, mientras Emmett hacia lo mismo con Rose y le comentaba lo buena que era su suegra.

-Más te vale que digas eso. Le contesto Rose a lo que me reí, y luego de darles la buenas noches me fui a la habitación con Edward.

-Descansa mi Bella… me dijo Edward despidiéndose de mi y dándome un beso en la frente de manera protectora.

-Lo haré, además soñare lindo. Le asegure.

Esa noche o ya lo que quedaba para el amanecer lo dormí muy tranquila, me sentía bien y las pesadillas ya no estaban por lo menos no esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron para abrir los regalos en el árbol, al bajar las escaleras y observar como todas las familias estaban reunidas, sentí algo de nostalgia por qué me hacía falta tener a mi madre y a padre que como siempre me había dado un lujoso regalo pero eso no compensa su presencia.

Luego recordé lo que decía la tarjeta y era que disfrutara mi regalo, y me dije así misma "si Charlie quiere que disfrute mi regalo pues lo voy a hacer".

Me fui a la habitación y me quite la pijama y me puse un Jean y una blusa sencilla, unos zapatos y tome la chaqueta el bolso y las llaves, luego baje con cuidado de que no se dieran cuenta. Antes de salir del todo los mire de nuevo y si dije, "están tan metidos en su propia felicidad en familia que para que arruinárselas como siempre", y tome el auto nuevo y salí de casa de los Hale.

Luego de dar muchas vueltas por la calle, comencé a tener vagos recuerdos de mi mamá y de mi cuando era pequeña, y los momentos felices que tuvimos cuando estuvimos juntos los tres, Charlie, Renee y yo. Decidí ir a donde viví todos esos momentos a mi casa.

Al llegar a la casa me estacione y solo me quede sentada en el jardín viendo hacia adentro de la casa, recreando imágenes en mi cabeza con lo vagos recuerdos que tenia.

-RING…. RING!!!....

-Hola Extraño. Dije tranquila contestando el teléfono.

-Bella porque te fuiste?

.-Ya abriste el regalo que te deje? Le pregunte para evadirle.

-No evadas la pregunta Bella y dime porque te fuiste?

-OK ya que insistes te lo voy a decir, pues no quise interrumpir su momento feliz en familia.

-No seas absurda Bella tu también eres de nuestra familia, dime donde estas para ir por ti.

-No! No me vas a venir a buscar estoy haciendo lo que Charlie me dijo disfrutando mi regalo así que déjame disfrutarlo, y Edward no es por ti no es por nadie, es por mi OK! Te quiero, pero en estos momentos quiero estar sola.

-No está bien que estés pasando por esto sola Bella, pero al menos dime donde estas.

-Edward voy a estar bien no te preocupes ya estuve 10 años pasando por esto sola esta vez no hace la diferencia. Le conteste ya la conversación me estaba obstinando.

-Pero ahora no estás sola ahora me tienes a mí, nos tienes a todos, ahora dime donde estas?

-Edward lo único que te voy a decir es que voy a estar bien, al menos físicamente no es justo que los atormente a todos con mis depresiones disfruten la mañana de navidad yo llego más tarde, y bueno estoy en el lugar donde viví la ultima navidad con mi familia, te quiero te mando un beso.

-Bella dime donde estas noo…. Cuelgues…. Logre escuchar que Edward me decía pero ya era tarde ya lo había hecho.

No me iba de la casa por llamar la atención ni nada, lo que pasaba era lo que le decía a Edward que quería pensar y quizás torturarme un poco con los recuerdos.

Apague el celular para que mas nadie me llamara, y entre a aquella gran casa que estaba vacía, entre y varias lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos por cada parte que caminaba vagos recuerdos iban a mi mente de la única navidad que recordaba, de mi madre, cuando comenzó a enfermarse, l

Al llegar a la sala vi una de la fotografía donde aparecían Charlie, mi madre y yo, la tome en mis manos, me recosté en el sofá y allí empiece a llorar con más fuerzas, y comencé a soñar que estábamos juntas y de repente sentí unos fríos dedos acariciando mis mejillas y abrí los ojos.

-Que haces aquí? Pregunte y el no me contesto, Charlie solo me abrazo y me pidió perdón, lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas no entendía como me había encontrado pero lo abrace y en un momento recordé a Victoria su actual esposa y temí que ella estuviese allí también y lo deje de abrazar alejándome.

-Y Victoria? Pregunte al ver que estábamos solos en la casa.

-Bella los asuntos que tenía pendientes eran el divorcio con ella, por eso no pude llegar a tiempo, quería darte la sorpresa ayer a media noche, pero el vuelo se retraso, y bueno estoy aquí.

-Papa no me vuelvas a dejar sola de nuevo por favor. Le dije abrazándolo.

-Mi pequeña claro que no siempre me tendrás para ti, perdona todo este tiempo que te aleje de mí.

-Perdóname a mi también Charlie por todas aquellas cosas que hice, pero era la única forma que vinieras a verme

-Eres el vivo retrato de Renee, mírala y mírate, siempre amare a tu madre Bella supongo, que nunca la supere, me case con Victoria queriéndote dar una imagen materna, y luego poco a poco fuiste creciendo y pareciéndote mas a tu madre, y el verte me daba dolor recordarla, en tos ojos, tu cabello y hasta en lo obstinada, y así fue en que me deje convencer por Victoria que te enviara a un internado y pues al querer escapar del recuerdo de René me llevaba conmigo a Victoria a todos los viajes, y luego ella me convencía de hacer otros y así te envié a todos los internados, y aunque algo dentro de mi me decía que no estaba bien el dejarte sola, aunque dentro de mi te extrañaba, lo único que se me ocurrió después de que te expulsaron es que Carlisle te trajera otra vez de vuelta, siempre tuviste razón, y bueno, me di cuenta de lo mal padre que he sido, que te amo mi pequeña extraña, me perdonas?,

-Papá claro que te perdono pero también perdóname tu a mí, eso es lo único que te puedo decir ya que luego de tus palabras lo que diga se queda corto. Le dije con lagrimas en mis ojos.

-Claro que si hija, claro que sí.

-Por cierto no me has dicho como llegaste aquí? Le dije cuando ya íbamos camino a casa de los Hale.

-Eso lo entenderás cuando llegues y veas lo preocupado que están todos por ti, en especial un "extraño" chico…. Dijo Charlie a lo que yo solo le sonreí y solté un suspiro y solo me quede viendo por la ventana, ya sentía que mis vacíos se llenaban.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**CHICAS ANTES QUE NADA MIL Y MIL DISCULPAS, ENSERIO LAS COSAS SE NOS HAN COMPLICADO YO ENTRE EN SEMANA DE PARCIALES EN LA U, Y PARA MAS REMATE CONSEGUÍ UN TRABAJO DE TIEMPO COMPLETO ASÍ QUE MEDIO ME DESVELO POR TENERLES EL CÁP., POR MARY IGUAL EL TRABAJO ES DE TIEMPO COMPLETO Y HACEMOS UN ESFUERZO GRANDÍSIMO POR TRAERLES EL CAPÍTULO, NO QUEREMOS ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA Y NO LO VAMOS A HACER, ES MAS ASÍ Y EL POCO TIEMPO QUE ME QUEDA ESTOY HACIENDO OTRA HISTORIA, YA LLEVO 3 CAPÍTULOS ADELANTADOS, PERO NO LA SUBIRÉ HASTA QUE TENGA POR LO MENOS 10 CAPS ADELANTADOS, Y POR LO DE ESTA HISTORIA YA TENEMOS MATERIAL Y ESTA VEZ SI ENSERIO SI LE VAMOS A CUMPLIR CON LA PROMESA DE NO TARDARNOS TANTO, ESTO NO ES SOLO INCÓMODOS PARA USTEDES SI NO PARA NOSOTRAS…**

**AHORA SI ESPERAMOS CONTAR CON SU APOYO PARA SUBIR EL PRÓXIMO CÁP. LO ANTES POSIBLE.**

**ESPERAMOS QUE ESTE CÁP. LES HAYA GUSTADO, **

**DÉJENNOS SUS OPINIONES, QUEJAS, RECLAMOS O TODOS JUNTOS EN UN REVIEW…**

**XOXO**


	18. Chapter 18

"**E"**

**BELLA POV**

-BELLA!!! Grito Edward mientras llegaba hasta mí para abrazarme al llegar a la casa.

-Porque me haces esto? Estaba como loco… como puedes estar bien y de la nada irte y dejarme así?

-Edward perdóname! No volverá a suceder, o quizás sí pero que se le hace las relaciones son difíciles. Le dije haciendo énfasis en esto último y el solo me volvió entre sus brazos de nuevo.

Luego de sonreírle a todos en señal de que estaba bien me fui a mi cuarto quería descansar y darme un baño en fin estar sola.

-Bella!!!....

-Que pasa chicas? Pasen--- dije despertándome.

-Bella despierta Charlie nos invito a pasar el fin de año en la cabaña del bosque a todos así que debemos arreglarnos y ordenar todo lo que llevaremos. Decía Alice como loca no hacia pausa.

-Charlie dijo eso? Pregunte a ver si había escuchado mal.

-Por supuesto Bella salimos de la ciudad mañana al amanecer. Dijo Rose mientras se veía en el espejo del cuarto.

Luego de preparar todo por supuesto con la ayuda de Alice, baje por algo de comida y solo calenté en el microondas lo que quedaba de la cena del día anterior.

-No me gusto lo que hiciste hoy.

-Edward me asustaste. Le dije pegando un salto.

-No me cambies el tema Bella. Me dijo aun serio.

-No te cambio el tema Edward ya te lo he dicho, para mi es difícil todo necesito asimilarlo, es caerme y levantarme muchas veces.

-Lo sé pero ahora me tienes a mí, nada malo te va a pasar Bella, me parece absurdo me puse como loco al no encontrarte en la casa no sabía dónde buscarte si Charlie no llegaba contigo era capaz de irte a buscar yo mismo hasta debajo de las piedras, me costó mucho tenerte de vuelta y no te voy a dejar ir tan fácil.

-Me gusto como se escuche eso ultimo lo tomare en cuenta. Le dije amarrándome de su cuello y poniéndome de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios.

-Esta es la mejor arma que puedes usar para que deje de decirte las cosas me susurro con un beso.

-Es lo único que tengo a mi favor. Le conteste sin dejar de besarlo.

-No se me va olvidar Bella. Dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz y apartándose de mi.

Me fui a sacar la comida del microondas para distraerme siempre después de besarlo quedaba mareada y era como si nunca quisiera que se terminara.

-Veo que te gusto el regalo. Le dije al ver que llevaba el reloj que le había dejado en el árbol.

-Si, gracias. Tu regalo estaba en el árbol lo guarde para dártelo luego.

-Hey debería ser ahorita. Me queje.

-Que pases buenas noches mi querida Bella, nos vemos mañana para irnos juntos a la cabaña, claro sino te dan ataques de pánico ni nada por el estilo.

-No me cambies el tema, y deja el sarcasmo a un lado. Le dije

-Tranquila mi amor eso de cambiar el tema se te da mejor a ti. Me dijo Edward dándome un beso en la frente de forma dulce y yéndose a su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente nos fuimos todos a la cabaña quedaba a varias horas de ciudad de New York, al llegar todos quedamos fascinados yo no la recordaba pero era perfecta para pasar el fin de año ubicado en medio del bosque y con todas las comodidades a las que estábamos acostumbrados.

En las afueras de la casa Edward aprovecho para darme el regalo que quito del árbol.

Se trataba de una cajita con una cadenita de plata y un accesorio que solo tenía forma de "E" con brillantes.

-No creas que la "E" es de Edward… Bueno para que mentirte si es pero también es la primera vocal que hay en común en nuestros nombres. Dijo Edward mientras me la colocaba.

-Gracias… Es muy linda siempre la llevare conmigo. Le dije tomando la "E" entre mis dedos y Edward me besaba con el cuidado de siempre.

El fin de año llego y con ello los deseos y sueños a realizar, todos no reunimos en la sala junto a la chimenea con una copa de champagne, Jasper le prometió a Alice que cuando este cansada la llevara en su espalda, y Alice le prometió a Jasper nunca dejaría desanimarse por nada y luchar juntos por su amor, Emmett le prometió a Rosalie protegerla siempre y abrazarla cuando ella tenga miedo, Rosalie le prometió a Emmett tener la fortaleza suficiente para no dejar que nada ni nadie interfiera entre su amor, Edward me prometió confianza, fidelidad, y me recuerdo la promesa que nos hicimos al comenzar la relación el de estar allí y ayudarme a levantar, yo le promete a Edward, que en el momento deje de creer, contarle la historia de princesas y amores para que no pierda la fe, luego todos nos prometimos que siempre cantaríamos los unos con los otros, y que siempre estaríamos juntos no importa la distancia siempre juntos…

SIEMPRE JUNTOS!!!.... Dijimos chocando las copas y uniéndonos en un brindis y así dieron las doce y todos bebimos de la copa y nos deseamos un feliz año nuevo.

Después de esto todos nos fuimos a la mesa a compartir la cena de año nuevo, la conversación comienza con el tema del cumpleaños número 18 de Emmett, que será a finales de enero, luego empezaron a comentar que rápido estábamos creciendo hijos, Charlie comenta que ahora se trasladara a trabajar en Londres, y que está haciendo todos los arreglos para comprar un apartamento, luego la conversación se desvía a las universidades.

-Yo quiero estudiar medicina y especializarme en cirugía.

-Que paso con lo de estudiar ingeniera hijo?

-Es que lo estuve pensando bien y creo que mi vocación va más hacia la cirugía, y quiero estudiar aquí en New York.

-Entonces estudiaremos juntos pero yo me quiero especializar en cardiología. Dijo Edward.

-Entonces no estaremos lejos, ya que pienso estudiar ingeniería robótica, y la tecnología de los aparatos médicos. Así que compartiré alguna que otra clase con ustedes la diferencia es que tendré más tecnología e ingeniería, Dijo Jasper.

-Tú sigues con la idea de estudiar periodismo Bella? Me pregunto Charlie.

-Aun tengo interés en estudiar periodismo.

-Quiere estudiar en LSJ?... Bueno en la universidad de Londres?

-Al entrar al internado me pidieron los nombres de las universidades y también envié solicitud a la de New York. Le conteste encontrándome con la fuerte mirada de Edward.

-Yo también envié solicitud a esa universidad y por periodismo Bella así que seguiremos juntas. Me dijo Rose.

-Y tu Alice aun sigues con la idea de estudiar diseño de modas en Londres?

-Claro mama! Envié varias solicitudes a la primera que salga la aprovecharé.

-Parece que las chicas ya no están seguras de separarse de los chicos. Porque será? Dijo la mama de Rose a lo que todos reímos.

Luego de la conversación y la cena nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a descansar, y así pasaron los días y todos volvieron a sus trabajos y nosotros a nuestra rutina de clases normales en el internado.

En el internado todos sabían de lo nuestro con los chicos incluso los Vulturis a quienes no les cayo de sorpresa pero nunca nos reclamaron nada a la final así es esta ciudad y nunca tuvimos nada en serio.

Sin embargo seguíamos hablando, incluso se acercaron a nosotros para hablarnos que tenían ciertas sospechas de quienes habían estado involucrados en el asunto de las drogas en mi bolso.

-He visto movimientos raros en el área de los dormitorios de los chicos, perece ser que un tal chico Derek y sus amigos Josh y Petter tienen ese tipo de cosas aquí adentro. Decía Aro una tarde en nuestro dormitorio nos reunimos allí para evitar que los chicos se enteraran de nuestras sospechas.

-Y a que no saben a quienes hemos visto entrar y salir mucho de allí incluso varias veces en las vacaciones de navidad? Decía Alec

-Hablen ya que me tienen con ansias… Les decía alice

-OK mi pequeña hada, Jessica, Lauren y a Heidy. Contesto

-Lo sabía esas chicas son de armas tomar!!! Grito Alice mientras yo aun seguía en shock como eran capaces de tanto?

-No lo puedo creer hay que hacer algo rápido, porque estamos todos en peligro. Dijo Rosalie parándose del asiento.

-Sí pero cálmense, hay que pensar bien en que haremos y estar seguros de que son ellos para actuar. Dije para tratar de que las chicas se calmaran.

-Me imagino que le dirán de esto a los chicos, eso sería lo mejor. Dijo Félix.

-A ver mejor esperemos a estar seguros, de todas maneras son sus ex y eso no estaría bien que nosotros se lo digamos y menos si es una sospecha. Dije.

-Si mejor esperemos a tener pruebas para que los chicos nos ayuden con las directivas del internado. Me siguió Rose

-Yo creo que lo mejor es decirles… Decía Alice pero la interrumpí en seguida

-NOOOO!!! Alice entre menos personas sepan esto más seguras estarán.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos, y chicas estoy de acuerdo con Alice los chicos debería saber y así podrían ayudarnos. Decía Félix mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-NO! Y por favor prometan que no les dirán nada hasta tener pruebas de esto. Les pidió Rose.

-Está bien aunque lo mejor sería decirles. Insistió Aro.

-Gracias y cualquier novedad nos avisan por favor y nosotras les estaremos llamando para saber cualquier cosa. Dijo Alice resignada.

Y a en la puerta de la habitación nos despedimos de los Vulturis dándoles un abrazo, sin darnos cuenta los chicos nos vieron y solo se quedaron observando con el ceño fruncido y esperaron para entrar a hablarnos.

Una vez adentro los chicos nos comenzaron a hacer preguntas de que hacían ellos allí adentro con nosotras y todas nos miramos sin saber que decir.

-No es nada, es solo que ya no pasamos tiempos juntos y aun somos amigos. Dijo Rose salvándonos.

-Sí pero es que eso les da esperanzas, lo mejor es que le dejen las cosas claras a ellos de una vez. Le contesto Edward.

-Ellos saben perfectamente ya que se lo hemos dejado muy en claro o es que acaso ahora no podemos tener amigos? Dije separándome del lado de Edward.

-Yo sé eso muy bien Bella pero yo se que ellos aun quieren algo con ustedes. Dijo Edward tratando de calmarme.

-Pues ustedes deben confiar en que nosotras no queremos algo más que solo una amistad con ellos y no le permitiremos nada mas… Aclaro Alice.

Así pasaron las semanas… los chicos empezaron a sospechar, en que últimamente nos las pasábamos mucho con los Vulturi, Edward en una de las clases que compartía con Aro hablo con él y quedo pensativo y no aguanto más y me intercepto en uno de los pasillos del internado.

-Yo también te extraño. Dije luego de que me diera un dulce beso.

-Tenemos que hablar Bella. Me dijo Edward serio viendo a ambos lados como si lo siguieron.

-De acuerdo. Le conteste.

-Ahorita esto no puede esperar o soy yo mejor dicho el que no puede esperar.

-Ok vamos. Le dije saliendo hacia los jardines que nadie frecuentaba a esas horas.

-Dime qué te pasa y no me omitas detalles, y por favor no me digas de que te estoy hablando, porque eso es precisamente lo que quiero saber. Me dijo cuando ya nos encontrábamos sentados en el patio.

-Ok está bien te lo diré… Pero acaso ahora lees mentes que sabes que pasa algo. Le dije de manera de bromear antes de contarle.

-La de todos excepto… Y creo que se te hace fácil sabes que es la tuya, ya que me la pones muy difícil. Dijo siguiéndome la broma.

Así nos quedamos allí y tuve que contarle todo a Edward del motivo por el que andábamos con los Vulturis, y hasta todo lo que habíamos ido descubriendo de esas arpías.

-Como se les ocurrea ustedes no contarnos nada, están en peligro y nosotros muy campantes ni por enterados. Me dijo algo molesto.

-No estábamos del todo solas, Aro y sus primos nos están ayudando.

-Se que estaban con ustedes, pero yo soy tu novio, y prométeme Bella que cualquier cosa me lo dirás, peligrosa, tonta, cursi, aterradora, cualquier cosa ten la confianza en decírmelo, yo no te juzgaré por nada y en un asunto como este te prestare mi ayuda, apoyo y protección, no me perdonaría si algo te llegara a pasar. Me dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos mientras tomaba mis manos.

Yo solo asentí y Edward me dio un beso en la frente, así sonó el timbre que daba por terminadas las clases y nos fuimos a poner al tanto a los demás chicos.

Así todos hablamos poniendo a los chicos al tanto de todo, y junto a los Vulturis poder juntar nuevas pruebas para atrapar a Dereck, Josh y Petter , con las confesiones de Jessica, Lauren, y Heidy ya que ellas habían colocado las drogas en mi bolso para que me expulsaran del internado, pero que no podían decir nada mas por que fueron amenazados por los tipos, y que solo confesaban ahora por que les prometieron retirarlas del internado sin ningún escándalo y que estarían más seguras.

-Edward se disculpo con Aro por su comportamiento al principio de todo.

-No hay problemas Edward soy un buen perdedor, y sé que Bella te quiere a ti, pero eso si, como buen perdedor analizo mis fallas por que en la próxima oportunidad que se presente poder ganar, y bella es muy especial cuídala mucho. Dijo Aro y se dieron un apretón de mano.

-Se lo especial que es y por eso mismo la única cosa que me podría separar de ella sería si ella me lo pidiera…. Le contesto con una de sus arrogantes sonrisas que a él le quedaba perfecta.

Luego de unas semanas más en el internado, ya faltaba poco para la graduación y con ello la decisión de las universidades.

Ya era mediodía y el director hablo a todos los estudiantes del último año para que no nos retiráramos y pasáramos todos al salón de juntas a una reunión importante.

-Sera por el asunto de lo de las drogas? Preguntaba Emmett mientras íbamos llegando a la sala.

-NO! Ellos prometieron no decir nada, es algo de nuestro futuro. Aseguro Alice.

-Madame Alice la que todo lo sabe, la que todo lo ve podrías iluminarnos y decirnos que nos va a decir el director.

-No seas idiota Emmett. Le contesto Alice dándole una palmada en la cabeza.

Al entrar se encontraban ya unos profesores y la verdad todos nos encontrábamos expectantes por la noticia, entonces tomaron la palabra.

-Bueno chicos se preguntaran por que están aquí, bueno es para hablarles sobre su futuro… Decía el director. Y Emmett seguía bromeándole a Alice que vaya! Tenía razón, pero esta vez fue Rose la que le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

-Bueno como ya se habrán dado cuenta estamos en la recta final del semestre y eso no solamente le da la bienvenida a los exámenes, sino también en el caso de ustedes a la elección de universidades para las respectivas carreras que van a estudiar, aunque últimamente algunos alumnos han estado confundidos con sus especialidades, y otros que tienen madera para otras cosas, pero en fin la decisión final es de ustedes, nosotros nos encargamos de darles la mejor preparación para el mundo de la educación superior.

Hoy terminamos de juntar todas las solicitudes de las cuales ustedes llenaron al matricularse en este ultimo año escolar, los profesores aquí presentes me colaboraran entregándoles las respuestas de dichas solicitudes, espero sean las mejores algunos de ustedes enviaron solicitudes a varias universidades, espero tomen la mejor opción a nivel académico ya que se trata de su futuro y lo mejor es prepararse en lo mejor.

Así el director termino su discurso y empezaron a llamar por orden alfabético a los estudiantes…

al salir de allí todos nos dirigimos a la habitación de los chicos a abrir las respuestas de las solicitudes, los chicos habían enviado las solicitudes a las mismas universidades solo a dos y allí mismo en New York, en cambio nosotras habíamos enviado también dos solicitudes , pero sin ponernos de acuerdo Rosalie y yo la enviamos a la misma universidad en Londres LSJ en periodismo y Alice también en Londres pero en la de modas, y una en New York, los chicos fueron los primeros en hablar sobre sus resultados.

-Oh!! Qué bien me aceptaron en las dos universidades y en medicina. Dijo Edward.

-A mí igual, pero solo la que está aquí es donde está mi especialidad. Dijo Jasper.

Todos nos quedamos esperando la respuesta de Emmett solo faltaba el por decir de los chicos.

-En una me aceptaron pero en ingeniería y en otra en medicina.

-En cual te aceptaron en medicina? en la que está aquí? Pregunto Edward a lo que Emmett asintió y los tres chocaron sus manos en señal de júbilo.

-Ok estudiaremos aquí entonces!!!

Luego lo chicos pusieron su atención en nosotras y no nos quedo de otra que abrir los sobres allí mismo.

-Me aceptaron en las dos en diseño, pero no es en este estado, y también en Londres. Dijo Alice con algo de tristeza.

-Bueno me aceptaron en periodismo pero en Londres, en la de aquí me aceptaron en ingeniería automotriz, y como ya saben lo que quiero estudiar es periodismo. Dijo Rose con voz áspera.

-Bueno me temo que después de todo si nos toca separarnos, no me aceptaron en la de aquí me iré a Londres a estudiar. Dije yo al ser la última en abrir el sobre.

-Ey!! No se olviden de mi, de todas formas no estaré en este estado, así que prefiero irme con ustedes a Londres que estar sola en una ciudad. Chillo Alice.

Los chicos nos miraron con tristeza….

-Debemos hacer algo, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. Me dijo Edward tomando mi mano ligeramente entre la suya.

**HOOOLA CHICAS!!!! Y CHICOS SI POR HAY HAY ALGUNO…**

**BUENO COMENTARLES QUE NOS ALEGOR MUCHO EL APOYO KE NOS HAN DADO CON ESTA HISTORIA, NOS HEMOS SENTIDO UN POCO BAJA DE NOTA, PERO GRACIAS A SUS REVIEWS NOS DIERON LOS ANIMOS PARA REALIZARLES ESTE CAP... EN ESPECIAL LOS REVIEWS DE NUESTRA NUEVA LECTORA ****nelly-bello-cullen****… GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS ESTE CAP. VA DEDICADO A TI…**

**NO SIENDO MAS ESPERAMOS KE LES HALLA GUSTADO**

**REVIEWS????**


	19. Chapter 19

"**GRADUACION, VACACIONES, DESPEDIDA"**

**BELLA POV**

Ya estaba decidido, no entraríamos a estudiar este primer semestre si no en el próximo para quedarnos aquí en New York con los chicos, en realidad yo quería estudiar en Londres, ya que es una universidad muy prestigiosa en el área de periodismo, pero tampoco quería dejar a Edward otra vez, hoy apenas llegáramos a casa les diríamos a nuestros padres de nuestra decisión, si nuestra, ya que las chicas tampoco querían dejar a los chicos.

Entramos a casa y nos encontramos a Carlisle y Esme esperándonos en el comedor, todos entramos con las manos entrelazadas de nuestras respectivas parejas, Carlisle y Esme tenían una amplia sonrisa, y nos indicaron que temáramos asiento y así lo hicimos y hablo Carlisle.

- bueno chicos, ya que les queda una semana para graduarse, sus padres y nosotros nos pusimos de acuerdo para comprarles sus respectivos regalos de graduación, y como se van a separar por qué no van a estar estudiando juntos, decidimos darles de regalo, un viaje solo para ustedes todas las vacaciones de verano a las Islas Griegas, que les parece?

Contó Carlisle con entusiasmo en su voz, y Esme estaba con una gran y cálida sonrisa, solo espero que el viaje siga en pie después que le digamos sobre nuestra nueva decisión. Pensé sujetando aun más fuerte la mano de Edward.

-Papá, mamá- interrumpió Alice – bueno recuerdan que les dije que quería hablar con ustedes hoy al llegar-

Carlisle y Esme asintieron en respuesta, y Alice continuó – bueno lo que quiero decirles es que… bueno las chicas y yo decidimos algo, y bueno… estuvimos hablando y bueno aunque Estudiar en Londres es lo que queríamos, pues en fin, decidimos ya no estudiar en Londres y esperar al próximo semestre para estudiar aquí.

Carlisle y Esme se miraron luego nos dirigieron una mirada y ahora fue Esme la que hablo.

-Alice, Bella y Rosalie, en el momento que decidimos lo de su regalo de graduación bueno esta era la otra parte de la noticia y sorpresa que ya veo no será agradable pero hicimos los papeleos y ya los matriculamos en las respectivas universidades, incluso Charlie les está escogiendo apartamento en Londres- nos dijo Esme y nos miro con una disculpa.

Que mal, yo no quería sepárame de Edward quería estar con él. Pensé en mis adentros.

-Y no se puede hacer nada?, no se llamar a las universidades algo- dijo Edward con un deje de esperanza en su voz.

-Chicos ustedes entraron en unas universidades muy prestigiosas en las cuales cualquiera no es admitido fácilmente, y bueno se puede cancelar el semestre y aunque el dinero no sea reembolsable ese no es el problema, al igual si se puede hacer algo, pero les quiero dar un consejo a todos, se que para ustedes es difícil esto al final la decisión es de ustedes, el regalo de graduación seguirá en pie cualquier sea su decisión, pero como les dije al principio chicas ustedes entraron a las universidades más prestigiosas de sus respectivas carreras, y aunque sé que quieren estar juntos, creo que deben pensar más en ustedes mismos, conocer más gente, enfocarse en su futuro, van a separarse sí, pero van a volverse a ver, están las vacaciones, y además con la tecnología que hay en estos momentos, en fin deberían pensar mejor su decisión. Nos dijo Carlisle, aunque tenía mucha razón, porque será que nos tocaba las decisiones más difíciles, y otra vez volvemos al comienzo.

Esme y Carlisle salieron dejándonos a todos en el comedor.

- Emmett, Jasper, por favor acompáñenme arriba un momento por favor- pidió Edward dándome un ligero y casto beso en los labios y los chicos imitándolo con las chicas, dejándonos a las tres allí.

-Para mí esa universidad es la mejor de verdad, pero no quisiera dejar a mi osito.

-Esto es una maldición, que se yo. Decía Alice desesperada.

-Pero Carlisle tiene razón chicas, tenemos la oportunidad de entrar a la mejor universidad a estudiar lo que queremos y nos quejamos. Dijo Rosalie teniendo la completa razón.

-Y si de verdad nos queremos tanto creo que podremos soportarlo. Dijo Alice.

-Mejor no prometan nada, si nos vamos es mejor terminar las relaciones de noviazgo, porque al fin y al cabo no se sabe lo que pueda pasar, el conocer a otras personas, y aunque me duela decir esto vamos a estar en otro continente, y los chicos e merecen a alguien que los quiera y que los apoye tiempo completo, mientras nosotras no podemos darles eso mientras estemos allá y viceversa. Dije saliendo de mi estado de inercia.

- Bella tiene razón, pero que por ahora mejor no le digan nada a los chicos, es mejor no hacer promesas de no olvidarse si no de recordarse. Dijo Rose.

Alice nos apoyo pero no muy convencida, y decidimos no decirle nada a los chicos por ahora, se lo diríamos obviamente a nuestros padres pero obviamente a los chicos aun no.

Así pasa la semana las chicas confirman con sus padres que si se van para Londres, los chicos empiezan a sospechar que las chicas les ocultan algo, pero las chicas los persuaden y no dejan que se enteren todavía.

Así llego la graduación….

-Bella podrías quedarte tranquila. Me decía Alice mientras arreglaba mi cabello y yo no dejaba de moverme.

-Entiéndeme nunca pensé que me graduaría con ustedes, a pesar de mi ritmo de vida en España yo era buena estudiante solo que mi conducta no era la mejor y por eso no duraba en ningún lado.

-Ya Bella sabes lo importante que es todo esto, pero no es para que te arruines el esmalte jum! Se quejo Rose.

En la graduación se encontraron los padres de todos nosotros, estábamos tan felices después del acto salimos a comer y luego a alistarnos para el gran ultimo baile del colegio y finalmente de allí saldríamos a nuestro viaje de vacaciones pues no queríamos perder tiempo y cualquier minuto-instante con los chicos era importante.

En el baile nos quedamos hasta el brindis solo queríamos compartir con quienes fueron nuestros compañeros , y de allí todo estaba en el jeep de Emmett listo para irnos al aeropuerto apenas llegamos con tiempo de irnos en el vuelo y por fin descansar en el avión ya que eran 8 horas de viaje sin escalas.

-Por fin… Dijo Edward al lado de mi asiento a lo que yo solo le sonreí.

-Tu rostro me hace recordar lo mejor del día, eres como lo que salva el día lo que me hace recordar que no importa el cansancio o lo malo lo importante es que tu estas y estarás por siempre para aliviar cualquier cosa. Las palabras de Edward me dejaron sin aliento solo espere su beso me acomode en su pecho que era mi lugar favorito para dormir y abrí los ojos hasta el final del viaje.

-Bienvenidas a las Islas Griegas mi Bella. Me susurro Edward para despertarme no me había dado cuenta que dormí todo el viaje.

Al llegar al hotel era bellísimo, con vista al mar, las habitaciones estaban en la parte de arriba eran inmensas algo temática con las cosas y objetos blancos y un balcón con vista al espectacular mar, además incluía un jacuzzi en cada habitación y todos los servicios ya con solo quedarnos en las habitaciones estaríamos en el paraíso sin incluir las bellezas de la isla.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación pues era una para ellos y una para nosotras, luego de instalarnos Alice nos obligo a ir de compras nosotras solo queríamos estar con los chicos y aprovechar todo el tiempo disponible con ellos pero Alice insistió hasta en que debíamos comprar ropa interior cosa que me sonrojaba pero debíamos hacerlo.

Esa noche solo pudimos cenar todos juntos y dar una caminata por la playa, estábamos muy cansados además los chicos nos hablaron de una sorpresa para el día siguiente.

Al día siguiente nos despertamos a eso de 9 de la mañana para ir a desayunar junto a los chicos en las terrazas del hotel.

-Hoy estas más linda que ayer. Me susurro Edward al oído, mientras Emmett le daba una rosa a Rosalie y Jasper le daba las frutas del desayuno a Alice en la boca me podía quedar allí para toda la vida, el hecho de pensar en decirle a Edward que me iba era como clavarme un filoso cuchillo en el corazón.

Así pasaron los días y cada día había algo distinto que hacer la diversión nunca paraba entre hacer waterpolo, esquí acuático y surf además de bucear y ver toda la belleza de los corales quería disfrutar al máximo el tiempo con Edward y por supuesto mis amigos.

-Bella…. Ya Bella…. Me susurraba Edward entre cada beso que le daba y caricias en su cuello y juguetear con su cabello.

-Edward por favor estamos claro que estamos en una isla, tú quieres que suceda al igual que yo, además no sabemos cuándo podremos tener de nuevo la oportunidad. Maldición! Dije en mis adentro lo ultimo no debí decirlo.

-Como es eso Bella?

-Quiero decir ve estamos con el sonido del mar de fondo tu quieres yo quiero que mas podemos pedir. Me queje.

-Hagamos un trato dejemos pasar unos días y de verdad cuando estemos listos para dar ese paso en nuestra relación y llevar a ese nivel lo damos si pasa bien y sino también. Dijo Edward en un tono terriblemente sensual y yo aun sentada en sus piernas.

-Ok como tu digas. Refunfuñe con resignación, me parecía injusto lo demás ya habían tenido por lo menos su primer encuentro y nosotros Edward se había asegurado de que no pasara de besos y caricias nunca había deseado estar así con alguien y sabia que después de esas vacaciones nuestra relación desaparecería y quería entregarme por completo a él.

-Te rechazo de nuevo?

-Sí, creo que mi cara lo dice todo. Le conteste a Alice de hombros caídos.

-Bella tranquila sabemos que mas por tu primera vez tu apuro es porque nos vamos a Londres pero tampoco lo presiones. Me dijo Rose.

-Es que ustedes lo dicen porque ya lo hicieron y aquí, pero yo no, y quiero que pase que me regale una rosa roja de lujuria o me de las fresas en la boca mientras desea quitarme la ropa y eso no sucede. Dije casi histérica.

-Bella créeme le gustas a mi hermano, déjalo que se tome su tiempo el te quiere es mas se que te AMA y quizás ve que te va a faltar el respeto o algo así. Me decía Alice para calmarme.

Al día siguiente en vez de pasarla en grupos nos fuimos en pareja esto sugerido por mí por supuesto y organizado por la duendecilla de Alice.

Edward y yo hicimos snorkel (bueno, yo hice snorkel, mientras él alardeaba de su capacidad de aguantar sin oxígeno), exploramos la pequeña jungla que rodeaba el pico de roca. Visitamos a los loros que habitaban en la pajarera que había en la zona sur de la isla, vimos la puesta de sol. Sabía lo que estaba tramando. Intentaba mantenerme ocupada, distraída, para que no le fastidiase con el tema del sexo. Cada vez que intentaba sugerir un descaso él lo tomaba muy en serio y eso hacíamos DESCANSAR.

-Esta noche quiero que te quedes conmigo. Sugirió Edward mientras íbamos camino al hotel para arreglarnos para ir a la discoteca mi corazón paso de latir lento a rápido a lento de nuevo.

-Pasar…. Pasar? Pregunte.

-Solo es una sorpresa que te tengo. Me contesto de manera tranquila pero muy sospechosa.

Bailamos casi toda la noche, la música de la disco era buena como ninguna además no podía quejarme tenia a la mejor pareja de toda la isla.

En mitad de la noche Edward me saco del local sin dejarme despedir de los chicos ni nada y me llevo como a una hora de donde estábamos a otra localidad, allí nos esperaba media hora en bote hasta una habitación frente al muelle el lugar estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas y velas por todos lados además olía a lavanda y como todas las habitaciones de la isla todo el inmobiliario era blanco.

-Vamos a la playa. Insistió Edward ya cuando estábamos dentro de la habitación yo de mi parte solo quería estar con él pero bueno accedí.

-Quieres bañarte? Pregunto Edward ya cuando estábamos frente al mar.

-Estas loco? No traigo mi bañador además es muy tarde.

-No necesitas tu bañador es mas ni tu ropa para bañarte aquí solo estamos nosotros. Dijo mientras se quitaba su ropa rente a mí y se iba al agua entonces allí hice lo mismo y me fui tras él.

Una vez en el agua los dos Edward comenzó a besarme a la luz de la luna y su cabello entre mojado y seco se veía perfecto y yo solo podía corresponder sus besos mientras escuchaba que decía que me amaba y sus manos iban por todo mi cuerpo de un lugar a otro pero muy suavemente y entre besos Edward fue mío esa noche y yo de él solo de él para siempre.

-Buenos días mi Bella.

-Buenos días. Conteste riendo pues eso de "mi Bella" se oía perfecto en el.

Así fueron pasando los días ya estar con Edward se hacía más frecuente y no mas distracciones pues ya lo podía tener a él y en algo que no quería ni pensar pero mi padre llamo para recordármelo.

-Alo… hola papa conteste a Charlie quien luego de saludarme y preguntarme que tal las vacaciones me dijo lo que tanto temía.

-Lamento dañarles las vacaciones, pero tienen 3 días para presentarse en la universidad de Londres ya que tienen que comenzar la inducción y terminar de arreglar unos papeles. Dijo del otro lado del teléfono creo que controle mi cara de decepción porque Edward estaba junto a mí y sin despedirme colgué el teléfono y Salí a buscar a las chicas.

-Eso quiere decir que solo tenemos un día aquí… Dijo Rose completamente triste.

-Alice di algo…

-Nada, no nos queda más que despedirnos de los chicos y solo tenemos una noche entonces cada una pasara el día con ellos mañana y así les hablaremos de nuestra decisión.

Nuestro último día en la isla era el "día de blanco" y ya que debíamos estar todos de blanco luego de desayunar nos fuimos a comprar rápidamente nuestros vestidos blancos eran ligeros tipo coctel para usarlos esa noche y no quisimos tardar pues no había tiempo que perder para llegar a estar con los chicos.

Los chicos venia con bermudas y ligueras camisas blancas cada una se fue con su chico, quedamos en encontrarnos a la mañana siguiente en el aeropuerto puntual a las 7 de la mañana para tomar el primer vuelo ya todo estaba arreglado.

-Te ves más hermosa hoy, sabes que me gustan más colores en ti pero el blanco ilumina tu piel. Me dijo Edward al oído.

Luego de bailar y cenar nos fuimos a dar una caminata por la playa Edward no hacía más que hablar de nuestra vida en la universidad, y de lo mucho que me amaba y yo a él, total acabamos en la habitación haciendo el amor y a mí se me hizo imposible decirle que me iba.

En medio de la noche encontré un lápiz y un papel y comencé a escribir una carta o mejor dicho una nota donde resumía mis sentimientos y me despedía de Edward.

_Hola extraño…_

_No, esta vez no es nuestras acostumbradas notas de buenos días, para estos momentos estaré metida en un avión directo a Londres, sí así como lo lees, pues tanto las chicas como yo decidimos estudiar allá, la charla con Carlisle nos hizo caer en cuenta de muchas cosas y bueno no es fácil sobrevivir a base de sueños, no es que no quiera estar contigo, solo que no hay que ser egoístas._

_Si ya sé que soy una cobarde por no decírtelo, te lo juro que lo intente, pero no tuve el valor, no tuve el valor por qué no podría dejarte, te amo demasiado…._

_No te voy a pedir que continuemos porque sería hacernos más daño, la distancia puede traer consigo muchas cosas, y no es que no quiera estar contigo, es solo que no podre darte lo que no puedo, además así ya no seremos partes incompletas, te dejo en total libertad, eres un gran hombre, es fácil para ti conseguirte una buena y gran mujer._

_No creas que se me hace fácil todo esto, solo te digo que te recordare, son 4 años o tal vez más que estaremos sin vernos, porque realmente no pienso volver hasta que haya culminado la carrera, si vuelvo no me iría y no sería justo._

_Te recordare por siempre… B_

Luego de escribir deje el papel con cuidado en la mesita junto a la cama, quise darle un beso a Edward en los labios pero eso lo despertaría y era lo último que quería, me quite la camisa que traía de Edward no si antes impregnarme de su olor tome mi vestido y Salí de allí total ya prácticamente amanecía y tenía un vuelo que tomar.

En el aeropuerto me encontré con las chicas quienes habían dejado a los chicos dormidos pero si le habían dicho toda la verdad la más cobarde fui yo al dejar una nota, ellas tampoco querían que las despidieran por eso salieron en silencio y así todas tomamos en silencio y tristes ese vuelo a Londres.

Mientras dormía en el avión me despertó el llanto de Alice, Rose me comento que de nuevo lloraba que la dejáramos y ella traía sus ojos hinchados también. Trate de hacerme la dura y conecte mi lapton y mis audífonos y vi el correo que Edward me había dejado contestando mi nota.

_Hola extraña…_

_Al amanecer me lleve una gran sorpresa al encontrar o mejor desencontrarte no solo en la habitación sino también de mi vida, pero se te olvido algo empacar mi corazón, ya que no sé si fue del afán o solo porque si, solo sé que se quedo fue para llenarme de recuerdos._

_No te lo voy a negar no estoy para nada feliz porque tu no estás, por que me dejaste, pero como una vez selo dije a Aro lo único que me podría separar de ti eres tú misma, y así tú lo decidiste._

_Me duele todo esto, solo quedara esperar a cuando vuelvas devolverte el corazón y te acompañe por el resto de tu vida, de mi vida de nuestras vidas…._

_Ya nada volverá a ser igual, Te amo…_

_E_

_

* * *

_**SI YA SE...**

**PERDON!!! **

**ES KE EL TRABAJO Y LA TEMPORADA NAVIDEÑA NOS TENIAN ATAREADAS..... YA SE KE ESTAN CANSADAS DE NUESTRAS EXCUSAS POR ACTUALIZAR TARDE.. PERO ES EN SERIO...**

**BUENO PERO LE TENEMOS UNA BUENA NOTICIA, YA NO ESTAMOS TRABAJANDO Y PUES NO TRABAJO + VACACIONES = MAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR... **

**BUENO SE KE EL CAP ESTA ALGO TRISTE,PERO AHORA VIENE LO BUENO...**

**ESPEREN ELPROXIMO CAP.. Y LES PROMETEMOS KE ESTAVEZ SI NO TARDAMOS TANTO**

**REVIEWS ¿?  
**


	20. Chapter 20

"**GRADUACION, VACACIONES, DESPEDIDA"**

**EDWARD POV**

-Ya está decidido, no vamos a estudiar este primer semestre si no el próximo para quedarnos aquí en New York con ustedes, en realidad yo quiero estudiar en Londres, ya que es una universidad muy prestigiosa en el área de periodismo, pero tampoco quiero dejarte otra vez, hoy apenas lleguemos a casa les diremos a nuestros padres de nuestra decisión, si nuestra, ya que las chicas tampoco quieren dejar a los chicos. Decía Bella mientras íbamos camino a casa como todos los fines de semana.

Entramos a casa y nos encontramos a Papa y Mama esperándonos en el comedor, todos entramos con las manos entrelazadas de nuestras respectivas parejas, papa y mama tenían una amplia sonrisa, y nos indicaron que temáramos asiento y así lo hicimos y hablo papa.

-Bueno chicos, ya que les queda una semana para graduarse, sus padres y nosotros nos pusimos de acuerdo para comprarles sus respectivos regalos de graduación, y como se van a separar por qué no van a estar estudiando juntos, decidimos darles de regalo, un viaje solo para ustedes todas las vacaciones de verano a las Islas Griegas, que les parece?

Contó papa con entusiasmo en su voz, y mama estaba con una gran y cálida sonrisa, Bella medio escucho lo del viaje probablemente solo pensaba en la cara de mis padres cuando le dijera que esperaría un semestre para entrar a estudiar y apretaba aun mas fuerte mi mano.

-Papá, mamá- interrumpió Alice – bueno recuerdan que les dije que quería hablar con ustedes hoy al llegar-

Papa y mama asintieron en respuesta, y Alice continuó – bueno lo que quiero decirles es que… bueno las chicas y yo decidimos algo, y bueno… estuvimos hablando y bueno aunque Estudiar en Londres es lo que queríamos, pues en fin, decidimos ya no estudiar en Londres y esperar al próximo semestre para estudiar aquí.

Papa y mama se miraron luego nos dirigieron una mirada y ahora fue mama la que hablo.

-Alice, Bella y Rosalie, en el momento que decidimos lo de su regalo de graduación bueno esta era la otra parte de la noticia y sorpresa que ya veo no será agradable pero hicimos los papeleos y ya los matriculamos en las respectivas universidades, incluso Charlie les está escogiendo apartamento en Londres- Les dijo mama a las chicas y nos miro con una disculpa..

-Y no se puede hacer nada?, no se llamar a las universidades algo- dije con esperanza y desespero en mi voz.

-Chicos ustedes entraron en unas universidades muy prestigiosas en las cuales cualquiera no es admitido fácilmente, y bueno se puede cancelar el semestre y aunque el dinero no sea reembolsable ese no es el problema, al igual si se puede hacer algo, pero les quiero dar un consejo a todos, se que para ustedes es difícil esto al final la decisión es de ustedes, el regalo de graduación seguirá en pie cualquier sea su decisión, pero como les dije al principio chicas ustedes entraron a las universidades más prestigiosas de sus respectivas carreras, y aunque sé que quieren estar juntos, creo que deben pensar más en ustedes mismos, conocer más gente, enfocarse en su futuro, van a separarse sí, pero van a volverse a ver, están las vacaciones, y además con la tecnología que hay en estos momentos, en fin deberían pensar mejor su decisión. Nos dijo papa, aunque tenía mucha razón, porque será que nos tocaba las decisiones más difíciles, y otra vez volvemos al comienzo.

Papa y mama salieron dejándonos a todos en el comedor.

Emmett, Jasper, por favor acompáñenme arriba un momento por favor- le pedí a los chicos dándole un ligero beso a Bella y dejándola con las chicas para que conversaran acerca de su decisión.

-Que vamos a hacer no podemos permitir que se marchen…. Dije con desespero cerrando la puerta de mi habitación.

-Yo no quiero terminar con Rose.

-Ni yo con Alice chicos, pero la amo y el que quiere deja libre no puedo mantenerla atada mi lado con la excusa de que la amo y no dejarla cumplir su sueño eso no me lo perdonaría yo mismo.

-Como dice Carlisle la tecnología está muy avanzada, yo digo que vayamos a las vacaciones con ellas aprovechemos todos los días de aquí en adelante y sin presiones que sean ellas las que tomen su decisión.

-Solo Bella puede separarme de ella, siempre se lo digo así que como ustedes dicen hagámoslas felices todo este tiempo y dejemos que ellas hagan lo que crean conveniente. Dije con resignación.

Pasaron las semanas y entre los exámenes finales y los preparativos para la graduación no hablamos del tema de las universidades y en realidad no quería saber nada, no aun.

Así llego la graduación….

En la graduación se encontraron los padres de todos nosotros, estábamos tan felices después del acto salimos a comer y luego a alistarnos para el gran ultimo baile del colegio y finalmente de allí saldríamos a nuestro viaje de vacaciones pues no queríamos perder tiempo y cualquier minuto-instante con las chicas era importante.

En el baile nos quedamos hasta el brindis solo queríamos compartir con quienes fueron nuestros compañeros , y de allí todo estaba en el jeep de Emmett listo para irnos al aeropuerto apenas llegamos con tiempo de irnos en el vuelo y por fin descansar en el avión ya que eran 8 horas de viaje sin escalas.

-Por fin… Dije viendo a Bella al lado de mi asiento a lo que ella solo sonrió

-Tu rostro me hace recordar lo mejor del día, eres como lo que salva el día lo que me hace recordar que no importa el cansancio o lo malo lo importante es que tu estas y estarás por siempre para aliviar cualquier cosa. Le dije dándole un beso y ella se acomodo en mi pecho y durmió todo el viaje y yo solo la veía la mayoría de las horas.

-Bienvenidas a las Islas Griegas mi Bella. Le susurre al parecer ni se había dado cuenta que durmió durante todo el viaje.

Al llegar al hotel era bellísimo, con vista al mar, las habitaciones estaban en la parte de arriba eran inmensas algo temática con las cosas y objetos blancos y un balcón con vista al espectacular mar, además incluía un jacuzzi en cada habitación y todos los servicios ya con solo quedarnos en las habitaciones estaríamos en el paraíso sin incluir las bellezas de la isla.

Luego de ver las habitaciones nos despedimos pues las chicas irían de compras con Alice y eso quería decir que nos las veríamos aun por un largo rato.

Ese día nos la pasamos leyendo acerca de las distracciones que ofrecía la isla y el hotel en general además de recorrer los jardines y planear sorpresas para las chicas, y descansar sin ella definitivamente no éramos nada así que luego de dormir bajamos para encontrarlas e ir a cenar.

Esa noche solo pudimos cenar todos juntos y dar una caminata por la playa, estábamos muy cansados además les contamos a las chicas de la sorpresa para el día siguiente

Al día siguiente nos despertamos a eso de 9 de la mañana para ir a desayunar junto a las chicas en las terrazas del hotel.

-Hoy estas más linda que ayer. Le susurre a Bella al oído, mientras Emmett le daba una rosa a Rosalie y Jasper le daba las frutas del desayuno a Alice en la boca. Me podía quedar allí para toda la vida, el hecho de pensar en la decisión de Bella era horrible y era algo que prefería ignorar.

Así pasaron los días y cada día había algo distinto que hacer la diversión nunca paraba entre hacer waterpolo, esquí acuático y surf además de bucear y ver toda la belleza de los corales quería disfrutar al máximo el tiempo con Bella y por supuesto mis amigos.

-Bella…. Ya Bella…. Le susurraba entre cada beso que me daba y caricias en mi cuello y juguetear con mi cabello.

-Edward por favor estamos claro que estamos en una isla, tú quieres que suceda al igual que yo, además no sabemos cuándo podremos tener de nuevo la oportunidad. Dijo Bella arrepintiéndose de haber soltado eso.

-Como es eso Bella? Le pedí una explicación.

-Quiero decir ve estamos con el sonido del mar de fondo tu quieres yo quiero que mas podemos pedir. Dijo tratando de remediarlo todo.

-Hagamos un trato dejemos pasar unos días y de verdad cuando estemos listos para dar ese paso en nuestra relación y llevar a ese nivel lo damos si pasa bien y sino también. Le dije tranquilamente mientras ella aun seguía sentada en mis piernas y amarrada de mi cuello.

-Ok como tu digas. Refunfuño con resignación. Era como si le pareciera injusto, como si pensara que no íbamos a tener más oportunidad para estar juntos.

Esa noche Alice se escapo de la habitación que compartía con las chicas para que habláramos.

-Entonces es cierto que no quieres estar con Bella?

-Alice…. No quiero hablar de eso.

-NOOOOOOOO!!! No puede ser tu? Nunca? Jajajjajaa que cómico hermanito.

-Pensé que la amabas y quizás por eso temías lastimarla o algo así…. Pero jamás pensé que fuese eso.

-Bueno nunca he querido lo suficiente a una chica, a Bella si no se cómo me controlo pero de verdad quiero estar con ella y sé que está molesta pero debemos esperar un poco.

-Edward hay dos cosas que estoy segura tú la quieres ella te quiere, y aprovecha cada minuto pues no sabes que puede pasar. Solo eso te digo.

-Tienes razón hermanita… Le dije desordenando su cabello.

-Ya ya no es necesario que hagas eso, y bue mañana se van juntos a ver qué pasa.

-Es que ok que pase aquí pero que sea en un sitio especial.

-Mira Edward ya me estas cansando que mas lugar especial que estar aquí en las islas Griegas, se van a pasar unos días haciendo actividades juntos SOLOS y yo te ayudo a organizar algo. Ves lo que hago por ti…

Gracias hermanita preciosa… Le dije y así nos fuimos a dormir.

Al dia siguiente me fui con Bella hicimos snorkel, exploramos la pequeña jungla que rodeaba el pico de roca. Visitamos a los loros que habitaban en la pajarera que había en la zona sur de la isla, vimos la puesta de sol. Bella Sabía lo que estaba tramando. Intentaba mantenerla ocupada, distraída, para que no se diera cuenta de lo que yo planeaba y Alice me ayudaba.

-Esta noche quiero que te quedes conmigo. Le dije a Bella luego de que Alice me aviso que ya me había ayudado con todo.

-Pasar…. Pasar? Pregunto algo nerviosa

-Solo es una sorpresa que te tengo. Le contesto con algo de nerviosismo

Bailamos casi toda la noche, la música de la disco era buena como ninguna además no podía quejarme tenia a la mejor pareja de toda la isla, Bella era excelente bailarina.

En mitad de la noche saque a Bella del local sin dejarla despedir de los chicos ni nada solo le dije que nos fuéramos y la tome de la mano, allí nos fuimos una hora hasta el muelle y luego de andar media hora en el bote llegamos a la habitación que nos esperaba, Alice me ayudo muchísimo había arreglado toda la habitación con pétalos de rosas y velas y un delicioso olor a lavanda.

Quería comenzar a besar a Bella pero no podía aun alejados de todo me sentía nervioso entonces se me ocurrió algo que nos relajaría a los dos.

-Vamos a la playa. Le dije a Bella aunque pensó que era una distracción mas accedió.

-Quieres bañarte? Pregunte ya cuando estábamos frente al mar.

-Estás loco? No traigo mi bañador además es muy tarde. Me contesto

-No necesitas tu bañador es mas ni tu ropa para bañarte aquí solo estamos nosotros. Dije mientras me quitaba la ropa frente a Bella y me iba al agua entonces allí hizo lo mismo y fue tras de mí.

Una vez en el agua los dos la comencé a besarme a la luz de la luna ella solo correspondía mis besos mientras escuchaba que decía que le amaba y sus manos iban por todo mi cuerpo de un lugar a otro pero muy suavemente y entre besos Bella fue mía esa noche y yo de ella solo de ella para siempre.

-Buenos días mi Bella.

-Buenos días. Contesto riendo aunque no supe porque

Así fueron pasando los días ya estar con Bella se hacía más frecuente y no mas distracciones pues ya la podía tener a ella lo nuestro era más que una relación de simples novios yo la amaba y ella a mi

Nuestro último día en la isla era el "día de blanco" pasamos la mañana en la playa solos y luego fuimos a comprar algunas bermudas y camisetas blancas ligeras para la fiesta de la noche.

Bella se veía preciosa, en un vestido blanco por la rodilla y sus hombros libres, al descubierto que se cubrían ligeramente con su cabello.

-Te ves más hermosa hoy, sabes que me gustan más colores en ti pero el blanco ilumina tu piel. Le dije al oído.

Luego de bailar y cenar nos fuimos a dar una caminata por la playa yo no hacía más que hablar de nuestra vida en la universidad, y de lo mucho que la amaba y ella a mí, la note algo distante y trataba de animarla no sabía que le ocurría total acabamos en la habitación haciendo el amor y de allí nos dormimos abrazados como siempre, a la mañana siguiente si le preguntaría y sin omisiones que le sucedía.

A la mañana siguiente buscaba a Bella en la cama y al no encontrarle abrí los ojos y no la vi por ningún lado, me levante y empecé a llamarla pero ella no respondía, la busque en el baño y no la encontre, cuando de repente mi mirada se enfoco en un papel doblado en la mesita auxiliar la tome en mis manos y empecé a leer, al principio con una sonrisa pues entre nosotros estaba la costumbre de dejarnos notas cuando despertábamos pero cuando leí las primeras líneas comprendí todo

_Hola extraño…_

_No, esta vez no es nuestras acostumbradas notas de buenos días, para estos momentos estaré metida en un avión directo a Londres, sí así como lo lees, pues tanto las chicas como yo decidimos estudiar allá, la charla con Carlisle nos hizo caer en cuenta de muchas cosas y bueno no es fácil sobrevivir a base de sueños, no es que no quiera estar contigo, solo que no hay que ser egoístas._

_Si ya sé que soy una cobarde por no decírtelo, te lo juro que lo intente, pero no tuve el valor, no tuve el valor por qué no podría dejarte, te amo demasiado…._

_No te voy a pedir que continuemos porque sería hacernos más daño, la distancia puede traer consigo muchas cosas, y no es que no quiera estar contigo, es solo que no podre darte lo que no puedo, además así ya no seremos partes incompletas, te dejo en total libertad, eres un gran hombre, es fácil para ti conseguirte una buena y gran mujer._

_No creas que se me hace fácil todo esto, solo te digo que te recordare, son 4 años o tal vez más que estaremos sin vernos, porque realmente no pienso volver hasta que haya culminado la carrera, si vuelvo no me iría y no sería justo._

En ese momento arrugue el papel lleno de impotencia, tristeza y rabia a la vez, luego lo volvía a abrirlo y lo doble me di una ducha rápida le marque a los chicos que también estaban sorprendidos por que las chicas se habían ido así sino mas aunque ellos ya sabían que se irían, quedamos en encontrarnos en el restaurante del hotel.

Llegue y me senté con los chicos y les entregue la carta, ellos la leyeron y no dijeron nada. Jasper trato de tranquilizarme pero fue en vano.

-Para ustedes es más fácil ya que las chicas por lo menos les avisaron que se irían, pero en cambio yo me tuve que enterar es por una carta, un pedazo de papel.

-Mejor cálmate y como ya ves se nos acabaron las vacaciones, es mejor que volvamos para mí también es difícil pues Rosalie se fue pero que mas puedo hacer.

Cada uno nos fuimos a hacer la maleta sin desayunar ni nada, al terminar de empacar salí por el hotel y encontré una pequeña sala de internet y desde allí le escribí a Bella un correo contestado su carta.

_Hola extraña…_

_Al amanecer me lleve una gran sorpresa al encontrar o mejor desencontrarte no solo en la habitación sino también de mi vida, pero se te olvido algo empacar mi corazón, ya que no sé si fue del afán o solo porque si, solo sé que se quedo fue para llenarme de recuerdos._

_No te lo voy a negar no estoy para nada feliz porque tu no está, por que me dejaste, pero como una vez se lo dije a Aro lo único que me podría separar de ti eres tú misma, y así tú lo decidiste._

_Me duele todo esto, solo quedara esperar a cuando vuelvas devolverte el corazón y te acompañe por el resto de tu vida, de mi vida de nuestras vidas…._

_Ya nada volverá a ser igual, Te amo…_

_E_

* * *

**Hola chicas (os) me da tanto gusto estar de vuelta por aquí, en serio el trabajo no me dejaba tiempo de nada, (les habla mary) espero que les haya este capítulo, me pareció interesante que supieran todo lo que Edward sentía.**

**Gracias por leernos siempre**

**Felizzzz 2010 para todos!!!**

**Nos leemos en unos días… el capitulo 20 va a estar muy interesante.**

**Att mary and Merysun!!!**

**Dejen ****sus**** Reviews………**


	21. Chapter 21

"**INESPERADO"**

**BELLA POV**

Han pasado 3 años desde que estamos en Londres, nos ubicamos y adaptamos muy bien aquí, incluso hace 1 año encontramos trabajo en una revista de modas, Rose y yo en la parte de redacción y edición, y Alice pues en el campo de la moda, nos gusta salir a desestresarnos como dicen vamos a discotecas y cosas así, pero nada de relaciones, no hemos tenido novio, pretendientes muchísimos, pero a ninguno le prestamos atención.

Siempre se rumoreaba que yo estaba saliendo con David Leblanc, hijo de la dueña de la revista para la que trabajamos, él tiene una hija, y se lleva muy bien conmigo, pero aun sigo enamorada de Edward como para comenzar una relación sentimental con alguien, aunque David a aceptado abiertamente que pretende a mí, y que le gustaría que fuese su esposa, y al aceptarlo tan abiertamente los medios se han enterado y por consiguiente las revistas rumoreaban muchas cosas, incluso a nivel internacional.

Me encontraba teniendo la misma pesadilla de siempre de aquel jardín y la despedida, no tan seguida pero cuando la tenia era frustrante el día y deprimente, era como si desde siempre mi destino era estar lejos de Edward.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RING!!!..... Me despertó el horrible sonido del celular en la mañana y pude ver en la pantalla "Charlie" y conteste somnolienta aun.

-Alo?

-Bella hija como así que te vas a casar y yo que soy tu padre ni siquiera conozco a mi futuro yerno y peor aún no han pedido tu mano, eso no es justo soy el último en enterarme…

Quede un poco atónita, no sabía de lo que estaba hablando Charlie, de repente irrumpieron en mi habitación un poco alteradas Alice y Rose, ambas con una revista en mano mostrándome una página de una revista en la cual aparece un anuncio en letras grandes de que estaba comprometida con David Leblanc, y pusieron una foto en la cual yo salía acompañándolo una vez al zoológico ya que Susan la hija de el quería ir, y pidió que yo les acompañara, ahí comprendí todo y me puse un poco seria y enojada.

-Papá, tranquilo no me voy a casar, es solo la prensa amarillista, como es que tu estando en New York y yo en Londres te enteraste de esto?, bueno el caso papá es que te despreocupes yo no me voy a casar, bueno al menos por ahora.

-OK hija, pero quiero rápido un nieto, aunque preferiría que te casaras primero, y con alguien quien yo conozca, alguien que te merezca y te valore, y sepa lidiar tu carácter.

Allí sonreí por las palabras de mi padre.

-Bueno hija ya aclarado solo te pido que aclares esto lo antes posible, ya que esta noticia llego hasta acá a New York, Carlisle, Esme, tu tío Phil, Sofía, e incluso Elizabeth y Andrew me llamaron a confirmar los rumores, y realmente que esta noticia llegue a otros oídos, tengo la esperanza que… bueno hija solo aclara los rumores, te quiero.

- ok papá, yo también te quiero un beso, bye.

Al instante las chicas solo rieron ante lo gracioso de la situación.

-Las cosas tienen que aclararse rapidísimo ya que si Edward se llega a enterar, no va a esperar a que se retracten las noticias, solo se cerraría ante eso y pues con lo cabezota que es. Dijo Alice.

Les comente a las chicas lo que me dijo Charlie de casarme y los nietos ¿acaso estaba loco?

-Apenas acabamos de cumplir los 21 y somos muy jóvenes para casarnos. Dijo Rose algo espantada.

-Si fuera con Jasper no me importaría la edad que tuviera, simplemente le diría que sí. Dijo Alice.

Allí cada una se quedo callada recordando los momentos con los chicos, luego cada quien se fue a su habitación a arreglarse para ir a la universidad y quedamos en encontrarnos para almorzar en un restaurante cerca de la revista y luego ir a trabajar.

Para ir a la universidad y luego al trabajo me puse unos jeans pegados hasta el tobillo junto a una ligera blusa de tiras negra y una chaqueta que marcaba mi cintura unos hermosos zapatos de tacón negros y estaba lista para irme.

Rose y yo llegamos juntas al restaurant, ya que como compartíamos clases decidimos ir juntas, al rato llego Alice un poco atareada, por que llego 10 minutos retrasada y no le gustaba ser impuntual, nos sentamos a almorzar. Cuando estábamos comiendo el postre entro en el restaurante un chico rubio de ojos azules, alto, de músculos marcados, a su lado estaba un chica de piel trigueña, ojos verdes, cabello largo negro, se veían sonrientes, Alice solo miro al chico el chico de inmediato la miro.

-Jasper... Susurro Alice reconociéndolo enseguida y Rose y yo seguimos hacia donde ella veía y efectivamente era él.

Rose se levanto emocionada, y saludo a Jasper efusivamente, luego se dio cuenta de la chica que lo acompañaba, y le susurro en el oído a Jasper "más te vale explicar que haces aquí, y quien es ella, solo espero que no sea lo que Alice está pensando ok!!" le dijo en tono de advertencia.

Entonces terminaron de llegar a la mesa y Jasper me saludo con un gran abrazo y luego Alice solo se limito a sonreírle, y a duras penas se levanto a darle un abrazo para disimular como se había sentido, Jasper le devolvió el abrazo y así se quedaron un rato, hasta que la chica que lo acompañaba carraspeo la garganta, allí rompieron el abrazo pero Jasper tuvo abrazada a Alice de la cintura junto a él.

-Les presento a María, una compañera de la universidad. Allí junto a nosotras se sentaron y nos explicaron que estaban haciendo en Londres, que no era más que Jasper como varios estudiantes de robótica en todas partes del mundo fueron convocados para presentar su proyecto y bueno Jasper fue el ganador, y la premiación y reconocimiento era en Londres.

-Hermanita si no es así no te veo…

-No nos vemos desde navidad no exageres además tu sabes que estoy aquí y no me avisaste nada.

-Pues te iba a llamar de aquí pero ya ves no fue necesario. Por cierto Bella que tan cierto es eso de que estas comprometida? Todos vimos eso mmm…. Y cuando digo todos es _**TODOS.**_

Entendí perfectamente lo que Jasper quiso decirme con ese "_**TODOS"**_, quería decir que hasta Edward lo sabía, pensar en el era doloroso y más si pensaba que yo… Estaba comprometida pero debía disimular y si pronunciaba su nombre aunque fuese para mis adentros todo se detenía a mi alrededor.

-Por supuesto que es mentira, ya le dije a Charlie esta mañana por teléfono es solo prensa amarillista. Le dije desmintiendo todo.

-Bueno ya que Bella aclaro lo de su no compromiso, debemos irnos al trabajo ya es tarde. Dijo Alice.

-Alice me acompañarías a la ceremonia de premiación es esta noche, cerca del hotel donde me estoy quedando. Le dijo Jasper.

Alice acepto encantada e intercambiaron los números telefónicos para darle la dirección del apartamento por donde la iba a buscar esa noche.

Ya para la tarde cuando salimos del trabajo Alice no hacía más que hablar de la salida estaba muy contenta.

-Este me queda bien?.....

-Ok Alice es el decimo vestido que te pruebas todos te quedan estupendos! Dije ya cansada.

-tienes razón me quedare con el primer conjunto que me probé. Dijo Alice y Salió directo a cambiarse de nuevo pues ya se le hacía tarde y Jasper no tardaba.

Ya para cuando Jasper llego al departamento Alice iba saliendo de la habitación se veía lindísima llevaba una falda dorada, con una blusa de tirantes negra, una sandalias altas entre blanco y negro y un collar dorado y una linda cartera de mano blanca.

Jasper le ofreció su brazo como todo un caballero y se fueron juntos, yo me quede en la casa con Rose viendo pelis en pijamas y comíamos nachos y cosas así.

-Es increíble los felices que se ven Alice y Jasper es como si los años no hubiesen pasado ni la distancia importara… Le comente a Rose.

-Sí, crees que Emmett y Edward aun nos quieran o nos habrán olvidado? Pregunto ella.

-No lo sé, nunca me va a perdonar la manera en la que me fui, lo sé. Le conteste con tristeza.

-Sería bueno que lo llamaras para aclarar la situación.

-Nosotros ya no tenemos nada y que le digo "soy yo de nuevo que tal, ah si después de cuatro años" y lo mejor es no remover el pasado, además quien me garantiza que Edward siga sintiendo algo por mí. Dije con tristeza.

En fin Rose me convenció de llamarlo buscamos el numero en la agenda de Alice y marcamos a su celular desde el teléfono del apartamento.

-Alo?.... diga…

La voz del otro lado del teléfono era de una chica, me sentí un poco mal pero continúe con la llamada y decidí preguntar por Edward.

-Está un poco ocupado y en estos momentos no puede atender. Dijo la chica y en el fondo pude escuchar a Edward –Tanya es Emmett? – pregunto el –No cariño tu sabes que el oso Swan se demora todavía. Y ambos rieron ok se olvidaban del teléfono.

-Es una chica. –pregunta si es Alice. Dijo Edward.

-Oye eres Alice?

-No, es una amiga de Alice solo llamaba para decir que ya Jasper llego y todo está bien. Dije rápidamente y colgué.

Rose se dio cuenta que colgué más triste aun, le conté lo sucedido y me consoló pero no era su culpa y llore como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

Luego de eso llego el fin de semana a Alice le fue muy bien con Jasper incluso el se quedo unos días más y salimos por la ciudad, pero yo seguía muy triste pero no dije nada ni a Alice de la llamada.

-Bella que pasa contigo? Pregunto Alice cuando volvimos del aeropuerto de despedir a Jasper aunque Rose trato de ayudarme con lo de que tenía un resfriado Alice se enojo mucho porque le ocultábamos algo y tuve que contarle toda la verdad de la llamada.

-No lo puedo creer, yo si conozco ella a Tanya y sé que ella está enamorada de Edward pero él no le presta atención, de pronto fue la noticia de que Bella estaba comprometida lo que hizo que el hiciera eso.

-No lo justifiques Alice por favor es tu hermano y lo vas a defender siempre.

-Si tienes razón, pero también eso es lo que pienso pues. Bueno cambiando el tema chicas dentro de poco será la semana de la moda en New York y voy a ir por un mes para estar para los preparativos, durante el evento y luego para ver como influyo en la ciudad el evento, es todo un trabajo de un mes. Nos comento Alice.

-Wao….! Bue es más que obvio que la llegada de Jasper influyo para que aceptaras hacer el evento de New York. Dijo Rose

-Si bueno y pues "semana de la moda" como negarme. Dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros como niña chiquita.

Así fueron pasando los días nunca aclare lo de la llamada de Edward, ni quien contesto prefería dejar eso así y no hacerme más daño y acepte un par de salidas con David, Alice estaba enojada y antes de irse me comento que eso no le gustaba nada ya que solo intensificaba mas los rumores de nosotros y el supuesto compromiso, pero no tenía nada o mejor dicho a nadie para estarme cuidando de los rumores en fin me daba igual.

David era muy guapo, alto de cabellos rubios muy del prototipo ingles y elegante andar con él era muy fácil, pero no para mí no sé porque seguía Edward metido en mi cabeza y corazón. David tiene unos 32 años ya se ha casado y divorciado tiene una hermosa niña llamada Susan de 4 años y compartía la custodia con su ex esposa.

Después del mes que Alice duro en New York llego y nos dio la más loca e inesperada de las noticias.

-Chicas se que me irán a matar, pero bueno… Haber como les diré…. OK – dio un suspiro y continuo- desde que Jasper llego aquí a Londres y luego de que estuviera en New York, nos dimos cuenta de muchas cosas y bueno no queremos estar más separados.

-Tranquila ya Rose y yo veíamos venir eso, te vas a New York a seguir estudiando allá, no hay problema te apo… Pero no pude continuar Alice me interrumpió.

-Bueno es esa la noticia inconcreta, pero si me voy a New York, a terminar mis estudios, pero ese no es el motivo principal-

Rose y yo nos miramos confundidas y luego Alice continuo-

-Es que Jasper y yo nos comprometimos y nos casaremos en 3 meses- soltó Alice de golpe mostrando el anillo que traía en su dedo con un delicado diamante.

-QUE?!!!!- Gritamos Rose y yo de felicidad y nos abrazamos las tras gritando y riendo.

* * *

**BUENO CHIKS!!! AKI ESTAMOS RECOMPENSANDOLAS POR SU ESPERA, OLES AGRADECEMOS UN MONTOSN, Y AHORA KE YA TENEMOS TIEMPO LIBRE ESCRIBIMOS MAS RAPIDO...**

**BUENO PRONTOSUBIREMOS OTRAS HISTORIAS, UNA DE LA AUTORIA TOTAL DE MARY Y OTRA MIA, ESPERAMOS SU APOYO EN ESAS TAMBIEN...**

**EN EL PERFIL ESTAN LAS IMAGENES DEL ATUENDO DE ALICE Y EL ANILLO DE COMPORMISO...  
**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, DE VERDAD KE NOS ALEGRAN EL DIA Y NOS DAN INSPIRACION PARA SEGUIR...**

**AHORA SI... KE TAL EL CAP... DEJEN UN RR......  
**


	22. Chapter 22

"**COLGANDO EN TUS MANOS"**

**BELLA POV**

-Resulta que tenia la tarde libre en New York y Salí con Jasper pensé que solo íbamos por Central Park a caminar y cosas así pero no me llevo a un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, me pareció extraño que estaba vacío pero él me había dicho que iba a ver una maquina algo así, entonces cuando estábamos allí en medio de la sala vacía se arrodillo y saco este hermoso anillo diciendo que quería que ese fuera nuestro departamento que aceptara casarme con él y pues acepte. Nos contaba Alice, además que la noticia les encanto a todos en New York y me pidió que aceptara ser su madrina de boda por supuesto le dije que sí y Emmett sería el padrino.

Nos encontrábamos súper emocionadas con los preparativos de la boda, los vestidos y todas esas cosas, por otra parte a Rose le ofrecieron posar para unas fotos en la revista, con uno de los modelos, James Platt, la prensa hablo de ellos en los cuales se decía que tenían mucha química, y como las revistas en las que salieron eran a nivel internacional, todos en la familia se enteraron, ahora los rumores en New York, era que Rose y yo estábamos comprometidas y que pronto casaríamos así como Alice, cosa que a nosotras no nos hacía mucha gracia, pero cansadas de estar aclarando optamos por ya no hablar más.

Faltando un mes para la boda Alice se fue a New York para ir con lo de los preparativos además ya había alistado lo de los vestido aquí desde el de ella hasta los nuestros.

-David sabes que tu también estas invitado a mi boda. Le dijo Alice mientras la acompañábamos al aeropuerto.

-Yo? Le contesto él viéndola por el retrovisor del auto mientras conducía.

-Por supuesto no va otro David en el carro, además tú eres nuestro amigo personal.

-Allí estaré entonces con mi princesa. Le contesto el refiriéndose a su hija Susan.

-De eso quería hablarte, si ella puede ser la pajecita de la boda.

-Claro sabes que se va a emocionar mucho cuando le diga les tiene mucho cariño, sobre todo a ti. Me dijo viéndome.

Así llegamos al aeropuerto, a tiempo Rose no nos pudo acompañar por cubrir una pauta y David se había ofrecido a llevarnos, Alice se iría ya que había finalizado el semestre y ya que a Alice le faltaba tan poco le dieron la trasferencia que pidió a la universidad de New York.

El mes que faltaba para la boda de Alice paso ya ella se encontraba en New York Rose, David y su hija Susan estábamos caminos a la casa ya en el aeropuerto eso me dio un poco de pánico, pensar en lo que pasaría y vería nuevamente a Edward. David tomo mi mano al darse cuenta de que estaba nerviosa y me regalo una sonrisa para que me tranquilizara, el ya sabía que yo estaba enamorada de Edward, pero aun así el no perdía las esperanzas, Susan tomo mi mano, a simple vista parecíamos una familia, Rose nos miro y se burlo de nosotros un rato y luego nos tomo un par de fotos, David solo me abrazo de lado a me dio un tierno beso en la sien, así nos fuimos a la casa Cullen para reencontrarnos con la familia, David y Susan se quedarían en un hotel para no dar molestias como el mismo dijo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Esme nos recibió con una cálida bienvenida, y hasta con lágrimas en los ojos pues ya era mucho tiempo sin vernos.

-Se ven muy lindas, ya no se nota que fueran unas adolescentes como la última vez que las vi, ya son todas unas mujeres. Nos decía Esme mientras nos veía nosotras solo sonreímos y la abrazamos, tanto Rose como yo buscábamos algo con la mirada Esme lo noto y nos informo que los chicos vivían en un departamento cerca del campus de la universidad y que los veríamos en la boda.

Así nos fuimos a la habitación Alice se encontraba algo neurótica pues hoy era el día de su boda y aun le faltaban algunas cosas por arreglar al ver a Rose y a mí se tranquilizo un poco y dijo que ahora con nosotras aquí si ya estaba casi todo listo y que entonces a arreglarnos.

-Se me olvida…. Tengo que ir al hotel por Susan. Dije

-Por dios ella es importantísima Bella anda corre, corre que también hay que arreglarla…!

Un chofer me llevo al hotel y le avise a David para que me esperara afuera para llevarme a la niña y no perder tiempo, al volver a la casa Cullen estaba allí Charlie y por supuesto Salí corriendo a abrazarlo y él me respondió con otro efusivo abrazo.

-Bella quien es la pequeña? Me pregunto Charlie luego de saludarme.

-Ella es Susan la hija de David, y pues vino desde Inglaterra a acompañar a Alice en su boda también.

-Bella te dije que quería nietos pronto, pero esto es demasiado. Bromeo Charlie y yo solo rodee mis ojos y me uní a sus risas.

-Quien es esta hermosa niña? Pregunto Esme al ver a Susan.

-La hija de un amigo… Si el mismo con el que se corre el rumor que me voy a casar.. Dije al ver su cara.

-La niña es muy hermosa, y por lo que vi en las fotos David es muy apuesto, pero no tanto como mi hijo. Dijo Esme su comentario provoco que me sonrojara y mis ojos se iluminaran podía sentirlo y ella también lo noto y me abrazo y me susurro al oído "creo que tu y él me darán unos hermosos nietos". Luego de eso quede un poco pasmada y me fui a la habitación donde estaban las chicas.

-Bella porque vienes así? Preguntaron las chicas y les conté lo sucedido abajo con Esme ellas solo rieron y yo aun sin responder.

-Tanto quieren que Bella tenga hijos, que le va a dar una pseudociesis (embarazo psicológico) Dijeron las chicas entre risas.

-No es gracioso. Respondí.

- Bella que es seducis?- pregunto Susan a las chicas les pareció tierno pues solo tenía 5 años.

-Eso les pasa por hablar tonterías. Les dije a las chicas cuando la niña pregunto.

- Susan princesa, eso son cosas de grandes mejor preocupémonos por vernos lindas para la fiesta- dijo Rose. Y así entre nosotras nos fuimos arreglando.

Susan se veía como toda una princesita en su vestido blanco, guantes blancos y un hermoso cintillo que iba perfecto en sus cabellos dorados.

Alice iba con su vestido de novia blanco tipo corcel y luego era largo en espiral entre telas y encajes, y el arreglo floral color naranja.

El vestido de Rose muy sexy de straple beige y falda negra larga pero con una rajadura que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas.

Yo llevaba un vestido elegante color purpura cruzado en la espalda dejando gran parte de ella al descubierto con mi cabello ligeramente recogido y con rizos.

Así llego la ceremonia y se escucho la estruendosa voz de Emmett saludándome y me levanto en sus brazos, estaba muy elegante con un traje de camisa blanca y corbata blanco además de chaleco y saco en negro a juego con el pantalón, un carraspeo de garganta nos hizo voltear, era David, Emmett lo vio con el ceño fruncido y yo lo mire quede un poco shokeada pues yo sabía que era apuesto pero ese esmoquin lo hacía verse aun mejor, David se presento a lo que Emmett se percato que era el de los rumores de el compromiso… Por cierto que David se veía muy guapo con su traje le daba un aire muy seductor y su incomparable acento ingles esas eran unas combinaciones nada normales.

-Así que eres el que quiere ser mi futuro cuñado, pues te digo algo, yo quiero mucho a Bells pero enserio, si te la aguantas, aun estas a tiempo de retractarte, es… medio rara es mas cuando éramos niños le decíamos extraña de lo rar…- y se quedo allí ya que Rose vino al rescate y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Emmett haciéndolo quejarse y cuando volteo y se dio cuenta que era Rose se quedo como estático.

-Te vas a quedar viéndome…. O me vas a saludar? Le dijo Rose.

Emmett salió de su aturdimiento y le dijo –Pero que forma de saludar es esa, te voy a enseñar cómo se saluda- y así sin más ni más tomo a Rose en sus brazos y le dio un beso en los labios.

Después del beso todos nos quedamos mirando, luego llego Susan, David como buen padre la cargo mientras le decía lo preciosa que estaba.

-Ya es hora de tomar sus puestos. Nos aviso Rose.

David me ofreció el brazo y Emmett a Rose, cuando llegamos al jardín donde seria la ceremonia, Emmett le ofreció a Rose y le dijo, -tela presto solo por la ceremonia, ahora si me permites a Bella-

-Lo tendré en cuenta, pero aunque Rosalie sea una mujer muy hermosa, prefiero a tu prima. Le contesto David.

-Mmm… que difícil decisión viejo, me empiezas a caer bien, pero Edward es como mi hermano.

Rose y yo quedamos un poco shockeadas por lo que dijo Emmett, en el camino al altar primero iba Susan luego seguíamos Emmett y yo disimuladamente le pregunte que fue todo eso de Edward.

-El chico todavía anda hasta el tope contigo, solo espero y no cometa una tontería. Me contesto yo quería seguir preguntándole pero llegamos al altar y a cada uno le tocaba tomar su lugar.

Y así se dio la ceremonia muy emotiva Jasper estaba esperando a Alice en el altar con su traje completamente blanco de pie a cabeza era una especie de novio en su traje moderno, al finalizar la ceremonia bailamos el vals, Emmett y yo juntos, luego de la primera pieza Rosalie y David se acercaron y así intercambiamos parejas. Cuando iban por la tercera pieza fuimos interrumpidos por Edward quien estaba acompañado de una hermosa Rubia con un vestido rojo, si pensé que David estaba buenísimo, es que no había visto a Edward quien andaba con un traje todo de negro incluso la corbata y el saco era no estilo clásico sino más moderno y ajustado, se ve mejor más maduro, mas… Y mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la mano de Edward tomo la mía, y así empezamos a bailar.

-Te ves hermosa, lástima que estés comprometida. Me dijo al oído mientras yo estaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero yo no estoy comprometida, estoy cansada de estar desmintiendo ese tema, ya lo había dado por zanjado. Respondí con un poco de enojo.

-Estas cansada de desmentirlo?, pero que yo sepa tu no desmentiste nada, es mas en los medios salían muchas veces juntos- contraataco Edward con un poco de dolor en su voz.

-Ah! Se me olvidaba algo, y es que tu le crees a todo mundo menos a mí, por lo que veo hay cosas que nunca cambian, y por lo que veo siguieron tus gustos por las rubias, no entiendo que me vistes, si de rubia no tengo nada. Respondí ya enojada y las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de mis ojos.

-Tienes razón hay cosas que nunca cambian, como lo que siento por ti eso nunca ha cambiado, y lo de las rubias, acaso estas celosa?

-Que cínico eres, como dices que aun me amas y tienes novia. Le dije separándome un poco de él.

-Yo no he dicho que tenga novia. Contesto sonriendo con amargura.

-Pero tampoco lo has negado.

-Ahora ves como me sentí cuando tu no desmentiste nada…

-Bella me puedes llevar al baño? No encuentro a papi. Dijo Susan tomándome la mano.

-Pos supuesto. Dije mientras la cargaba, y Edward me veía pero de una manera distinta con ternura con anhelo eso lo podía ver en su rostro.

-Yo las acompaño. Dijo Edward, al salir Susan del baño llego otra niña pidiéndole que jugaran, Susan busco mi mirada de manera interrogante y le dije que por supuesto podía ir.

Al quedarnos solos Edward me acorralo contra la pared y comenzó a hablarme muy cerca.

-Sabes? Me gustaría casarme, tener una esposa que me ame, y tener muchos hijos, solo espero que no me devuelvan el corazón otra vez… Y me beso yo un poco aturdida por la impresión quede estática por unos minutos y luego le correspondí el beso.

-No lo quiero devuelta. Me dijo Edward separándose de mí.

-Ah! Aquí estas Edward, te estaba buscando, es de mala educación dejar a tu pareja sola en una fiesta-. Dijo Tanya acercándose a nosotros, sabía que era ella porque Alice me había comentado que iba a estar en la boda.

-Perdón no me vas a presentar? Dijo mientras me miraba.

-Si claro mira Tanya ella es Bella, Bella, Tanya. Dijo Edward.

-Mucho gusto, eres realmente muy linda. Dijo Tanya sonriéndome y tendiéndome la mano yo solo le sonreí y le agradecí.

-Te estaba buscando, has visto a Susan? Dijo David quien también llego en ese momento y se le quedo viendo a Edward y me tomo por la cintura.

-Hace un momento estaba aquí conmigo ya sabes, emergencia de chicas, ahora debe estar jugando te acompaño a buscarla. Dije soltándome un poco incomoda del abrazo de David, lo tome de la mano para salir.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte nos estamos viendo por ahí. Le dije a Tanya y me fui.

Luego de encontrar a Susan le pedimos que se quedara en la mesa con nosotros, Rose andaba con Emmett y a los recién casados no los veía por ningún lado, Edward se incorporo a su mesa con su chica y yo me tomaba una que otra copa para huir de la realidad.

En un momento se apagaron las luces pensé que era que ya había perdido el conocimiento pero no de verdad las habían apagado, entonces apareció Jasper en el escenario que habían colocado en el jardín, con un pantalón tipo jeans blanco y un suéter blanco y tomo el micrófono.

-Esta canción significa mucho para quien hasta ayer fue mi novia y hoy me dio el honor de convertirla en mi esposa y me ayudo a componerla es muy emotiva para nosotros además de muy personal la letra… Esperamos que les guste y que nuestros amigos se nos unan para recordar esa noche de colegio. Así termino Jasper y todos los invitados se pararon yo ya más o menos sabía a qué venía todo cuando dijo "esa noche de colegio". Y comenzó la canción y Alice salió vestida de blanco al igual que Jasper un jeans una blusa de tiras y una bufanda.

_**Jasper **_

_Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo,  
__**Alice**_

_Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino._

_**Jasper**__  
Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho_

_**Alice**__  
Y después me despierten tus besos.  
__**Jasper**__  
Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo _

_**Alice**__  
Se que pronto estaremos unidos._

_**Jasper**__  
Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo_

_**Alice**__  
Se que pronto estaré en tu camino.  
_

_**Los dos**__  
Sabes q estoy colgando en tus manos  
Así q no me dejes caer  
Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos._

_**Jasper**_

_Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra_

_**Alice**__  
Te envió canciones de 4.40_

_**Jasper**__  
Te envió las fotos cenando en Marbella_

_**Alice**__  
Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela_

_**Jasper**__  
Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente_

_**Los dos**__  
Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos  
Cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos._

_  
A mitad de la canción Alice nos llevo del brazo a Rose y a mí al escenario, igual Jasper llevo a Edward y a Emmett y nos hicieron que los acompañáramos a cantar.  
__**Edward **_

_No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo,  
__**Bella**_

_No me importa que dice el destino.  
__**Edward **_

_Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo,  
__**Bella**_

_Y beberme de ti lo prohibido.  
_

_**Los dos**__  
Sabes q estoy colgando en tus manos  
Así q no me dejes caer  
Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos.  
__**Emmett **_

_Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra_

_**Rosalie**_

_Te envió canciones de 4.40_

_**Emmett**_

_Te envió las fotos cenando en Marbella_

_**Rosalie**_

_Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela_

_**Emmett**_

_Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente_

_**Los dos**__  
Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos  
Cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos._

_Cuidado, cuidado (mucho cuidado) Cuidado,_

_**Jasper**_

_Alice yo te digo_

_Me tienes en tus manos_

_**Alice **_

_No importa que diga el destino_

_Quédate conmigo_

_**Jasper**_

_Lo quiero todo de ti_

_Tus labios tu cariño lo prohibido_

_  
__**Todos**_

_Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra_

_Te envió canciones de 4.40_

_Te envió las fotos cenando en Marbella_

_Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela_

_Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente_

_Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos  
Cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos._

Todo había salido perfecto la canción sonaba muy bien aunque nosotros no sabíamos nada podíamos seguirla y Edward no soltó mi mano en toda la canción incluso me dio un rápido beso al terminar y voltee la cara rápidamente para que nadie lo notara. Todos aplaudieron nuestros padres y todos los invitados.

-GRACIAS…. Ahora nos vamos a nuestra luna de miel. Nos dijo Alice despidiéndose de nosotros antes de que la matáramos por hacernos cantar.

La noche había sido perfecta, pero era hora de despertar debía volver lo antes posible a Londres pues había trabajo pendiente en la revista, Edward tenia novia aun no entendía porque me besaba pero bueno hombre al fin fue lo que pensé.

* * *

**JEJE!! KE PIENSAN DE EDWARD, SERA KE TIENE NOVIA O NO?....**

**EN EL PERFIL ESTA LA IMAGEN DE DAVID, AHI SABRAN POR KE DICEN KE ESTA BUENISIMO, ES KE ESTA BUENISIMO JAJAJA!!!! BUENO EN EL PERFIL TAMBIEN ESTA LAIMAGEN DE TANYA, PARA QUE SEPAN COMO ES, Y OBVIAMENTE LOS ATUENDOS,PARA KE SE VALLAN DANDO UNA IDEA...**

**BUENO CON ESTE CAP KERIAMOS APROVECHAR PARA DARLES UNA SERIE DE INFORMACION:**

**1. VAMOS A CAMBIAR EL NOMBRE DE NUESTRO PERFIL YA NO SERA MERYSUN SI NO, M&M, YA SE IMAGINARAN POR KE... PUES MARY Y MERYSUN... COMO LAS DOS ESTAMOS IMPLICADAS PUES HAY KE ESTAR LAS DOS....**

**2. EL LUNES MAS TARDAR LE TENDREMOS OTRAS 2 HISTORIAS, UNA DE AUTORIA DE MARY Y OTRA MIA, ESPERAMOS SU APOYO Y COMENTARIOS AL RESPECTO...**

**3. BUENO KE HAY DE TRES... AH!! NO HAY MAS JEJE!! ESPERO Y SEA DE SU AGRADO EL CAP..**

**XOXO**

**Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS REVIEWS...**


	23. Chapter 23

"**SEDUCCION"**

**BELLA POV**

Me encontraba sentada en mi oficina viendo las fotos que Alice me envió de su bebe, era una preciosa niña de 1 año, ya que han pasado 2 años después del matrimonio, Rosalie volvió a New York por el Bautizo de su sobrina y ahijada, yo no pude viajar aunque me moría de ganas, pero nuestra jefa dijo que había mucho trabajo y el que nos fuéramos las dos solo acumularía más trabajo, así que mejor iba Rose ya que habían más razones de peso, era su sobrina y ahijada, Edward era padrino de Natalie, así es el nombre de la hija de Jasper y Alice, era tan blanca como ellos tenía la carita de Alice y la forma de cabello igual con los ojos de Jasper y su cabello rubio.

-hermosa verdad… Dijo Rose acercándose a mi escritorio

-Si es preciosa, me dan ganas de casarme y tener una… el problema es conseguir el papa. Dije a lo que las dos reímos.

-Mmm… Bella todavía no has olvidado a Edward?

Primero negué con la cabeza para después hablarle -La verdad es lo que más quiero, el tiene a su novia en New York, y yo aquí no tengo a nadie, estoy como una idiota enamorada de él todavía, David es todo lo quiero en un hombre, pero no es a él al que quiero, que patética soy.

-Hey!! No te des palo, además no te consta que Edward tenga novia, acaso no me dijiste que te beso en el matrimonio de Alice? Me dijo Rose.

-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir nada, tu sabes cómo son los hombres, además tu misma me dijiste que ella fue con él al bautizo de Natalie, además aparece en las fotos con ella, que quieres que piense… Le dije a Rose ella quería decirme algo pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la oficina era de parte de la secretaria de Margareth Leblanc nuestra jefa y dueña de la revista, la cual nos avisaba que nos esperaba en su oficina que tenía algo importante que decirnos, las dos salimos rumbo a la oficina de la directora de la revista.

-Bien como deben estar enteradas dentro de un 3 meses se llevara a cabo la semana de la moda en New York – las dos asentimos- Y bueno también dentro de 3 meses se casara mi hijo Robert, va a ser la boda del año aquí en Londres, por cierto ustedes están invitadas, en especial tu Bella, ya que para nadie es un secreto, que tanto David como a toda la familia Leblanc nos encantaría que formaras parte de nosotros.

Ante ese comentario debo admitir que me sonroje, ella lo noto pero continúo hablando.

-Pero en el corazón no se manda, en fin el caso es que voy a estar muy ocupada con todo este asunto conlleva, la razón por la que están aquí es porque, no voy a poder ir, y bueno no teniendo a alguien tan capaz aquí en la revista, bueno si hay, pero ustedes a pesar de que prácticamente se acaban de graduar son muy buenas en lo que hacen, les quiero hacer la invitación de cubrir todo lo referente a la semana de la moda en New York, y ustedes saben nosotros no solo cubrimos las noticias, hacemos parte de la organización, por eso tendrán que irse antes, que dicen aceptan?

Margateth una mujer con temple, de carácter fuerte, y catalogada por muchos como la reina de hielo, pero cuando se trata de su familia, ella es la mujer más maternal y tierna tanto como Esme, tanto Rose como yo sabíamos cómo era ella y realmente es un halago que una mujer como ella les tenga tanta confianza, como para dejar en sus manos la organización de un evento tan importante, Rose y yo nos miramos, luego miramos a Margareth que esperaba nuestra respuesta ansiosa.

-ACEPTAMOS!!!... Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Ok entonces tienen –miro su muñeca el reloj lujoso y luego siguió.- tienen 5 horas para empacar su equipaje e irse, ya todo está preparado solo faltaba informarles.

Rose y yo quedamos un poco sorprendidas y me aventure a preguntarle.

-Pero como sabias que aceptaríamos?

-Queridas yo también tuve a edad de ustedes, y también me ofrecieron una oportunidad parecida a esta, no dude en aceptar, y heme aquí casada con un gran hombre el amor de mi vida y con unos maravillosos hijos, solo espero que regresen porque si todo sale bien, les tengo una gran propuesta.

-Claro que regresaremos, porque lo dudas? Le pregunto Rose

-Chicas sé muy bien quienes están en New York, y si esos chicos no son estúpidos no las dejaran volver, aunque todavía guardo las esperanzas de que mi David se case contigo Bella, ah! Por cierto el las acompañara ya que Susan es una de las modelos infantiles del evento y su madre que es la que debería estar acompañándola pero prefirió irse con su nuevo amante, Susan necesita una madre, bueno gracias a Dios mi hijo David no es porque sea mi hijo pero es un muy buen hombre, es un muy buen partido, no sé por qué no le haces caso Bella, así verdad el hijo de Carlisle, me saludan a la familia Cullen por favor, y no les quito más tiempo que no tienen mucho-.

Margareth mas que su jefa es una gran amiga de nosotras, Rose de inmediato en camino a su apartamento en Londres llamo a sus padres y a Alice para avisarles que ella y yo estaríamos en unas horas en New York, yo por consiguiente llame a Charlie informándole que me iría a New York y que me quedaría en la casa, Charlie dijo que no había problema que no tenía ni por que pedir permiso ya que es mi casa también, y que él viajaba a New York dentro de 1 mes ya que tiene varios negocios que cerrar allì.

Después de las respectivas llamadas empacamos todo lo necesario para ir a New York, y Alice ya se había ofrecido para diseñarnos los atuendos para el evento y el vestido de gala para la noche de cierre, así que no nos preocuparíamos por nada más que irnos, llamamos a David y el nos dijo que nos alcanzaba en New York después, ya que todavía tenía que dejar varios pendientes de su oficina.

En el vuelo camino a New York, Rose y yo nos detuvimos a pensar en que no era como en el matrimonio de Alice, esta vez íbamos a durar mucho más tiempo y que cualquier cosa puede pasar, como dijo Margaret.

En el aeropuerto de New York me despedí de Rose quedamos en encontrarnos con Alice en su casa en 1 hora, yo estaba emocionada y ansiosa por volver a ver a mi amiga, la pequeña Natalie que solo había tenido la oportunidad de conocer por fotos, a mis amigos, familiares, y no tengo porque engañarme al amor de mi vida Edward.

Al llegar a casa me di un baño rápidamente, me puse unos jeans y una camisa ligera con una chamarra así me sentía más cómoda, al poco rato llego Rose a buscarme al llegar a la casa de Alice, esta nos recibió con un efusivo abrazo, me presento a la pequeña Natalie, enseguida Rose la tuvo en su regazo la niña la reconocía ya que hacía poco había estado allí en su bautizo, yo sonreí al verla, y la bebe me sonrió de vuelta, la bebe me tuvo al instante confianza y hasta me tendió los brazos para que la cargara y yo accedió con una gran sonrisa, y un instinto maternal que creció en mi en ese momento.

Así nos pusimos a hablar poniéndonos al día en todo, como íbamos en nuestros trabajos, los viajes que habíamos hecho y también en la parte sentimental.

-Pues yo tengo con Emmett una relación a distancia, y que Emmett viaja cuando puede a Londres, y bueno ya eso lo saben ustedes ya que muy a menudo vengo para acá. Comento Rose.

-Yo ando igual que siempre, además en este momento me enfoco en mi vida profesional y no me interesa tener una relación, ya que eso solo interferiría con mis planes. Dije

Alice y Rose se miraron y me dieron una mirada desaprobatoria por mi comentario.

-Si sigue así vas a terminar sola. Me comentaron. al rato llego Jasper, luego de saludarnos nos comento lo sorprendido que estaba de vernos, pues no nos esperaba y menos a su hermana que había venido hace poco.

-Por cierto chicas, están invitadas a la inauguración de un bar de un amigo… Sera esta noche vamos y así le hacen un poco de publicidad.

-A DESESTRASARSE!!! Exclamo Rose muy emocionada.

Yo solo sonreí, pues ya tenía varios meses sin hacer el famoso ritual de "desestresarnos", quedamos en encontrarnos en la casa Cullen ya que Esme y Carlisle quedarían a cargo de su nieta Natalie.

Al llegar a casa corrí para arreglarme, me puse un vestido corto color turquesa con aplicaciones de pedrería en su acabado y unas sandalias altas en plateado, al verme en el espejo jugué con mi cabello peinándolo de varias formas pero decidí dejarlo suelto del todo y colocarme un ligero maquillaje.

Al llegar a la casa Esme me saludo con lágrimas en sus ojos y me dio un agradable abrazo y me dijo unas palabras muy maternales que hizo que se me escaparan unas lagrimas.

-Extrañaba mucho esto, el calor de hogar, y no es que en Londres no tuviera uno, pero allá prácticamente vivo sola junto a Rose, ya que Charlie pues es Charlie, se la pasa entre cada viaje, y bueno Esme eres como mi madre, vuelvo a sentirme en casa. Dije y Carlisle también se me acerco a saludarme con un deje de añoranza.

Rosalie ya se encontraba allí aunque Emmett estaba en el bar esperándonos, mientras Natalie se dormía en brazos de su abuela platicábamos de que hacíamos en New York y cosas así, luego nos fuimos en el auto de Jasper, cuando Rose y Emmett se vieron no tardaron en besarse apasionadamente haciendo que nos aclaráramos la garganta y recordarles que estábamos en un lugar público.

Pasaron las horas yo a pesar de sentirme feliz porque estaba con mi familia otra vez me sentía un poco incomoda por las dos parejas que allí estaban, Alice noto un poco eso y me llevo a la pista de baile junto a Rosalie, estaban bailando entre nosotras cuando de repente sentí que unas manos se posaban sobre mis caderas, la sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo era familiar, solo había una persona que me hacía sentir así me quise dar vuelta para comprobar si era él, pero me lo impidió y las chicas habían desaparecido de mi vista, entonces él me hablo al oído.

-Así que volviste, esta vez no te dejare ir… Allí no aguante y me di vuelta en ese momento, se me olvido que todavía estaba sentida con él y que lo primero que iba hacer cuando lo viera sería preguntarle porque estaba con otra, pero con urgencia busco mis labios y nos fundimos en un gran beso, en ese momento a pesar de estar en medio de la pista de baile me sentía sola en una burbuja y el beso fue subiendo de tono, y solo nos dimos cuenta cuando mi espalda choco contra una de las paredes, eso nos alerto pero aun así seguimos con lo nuestro…

De pronto una mano toco el hombro de Edward, se trataba de Emmett quien tenía una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro.

-Hey!! Es incomodo ver como se están comiendo a tu hermanita, y eso que dicen que Rosalie y yo somos los que no tenemos pudor, ustedes no se quedan atrás. Yo no tarde en ponerme roja de la vergüenza nunca había hecho algo así pero Edward era el único que dejaba esas cosas al descubierto.

Llegamos a la mesa juntos y ninguno dijo nada pues con solo vernos y ver más despeinada de lo normal se dieron cuenta de todo además me acabe todo mi trago en un solo sorbo.

-Jake!!! Exclamo Emmett levantándose del asiento y dándole un gran abrazo al chico, que era muy fornido de cabellos negros hasta los hombros. Y así presento a Jacob Black el dueño del bar y un gran amigo, aunque no era para nada mayor tendría la misma edad de los chicos o un año más y asi nos lo presento a nosotras y luego de sentarse a conversar un rato se despidió diciendo que iba a buscar a su chica.

Estuvimos allí un rato mas, Edward jugaba con mis manos y acariciaba mi cabello en ocasiones olía mechones y se quedaba aspirando el olor y cuando se daba cuenta de que lo observaba solo sonreí y dejaba de hacerlo.

-Ya es hora de irnos. Dijo Emmett a lo que todos quedamos sorprendidos ya que el siempre era el último en irse de las fiestas.

-Sorprendente, pero ha madurado, parece que la responsabilidad de su trabajo lo hizo. Dijo Edward al ver mi reacción.

-Mañana tienes que ir a trabajar? Le pregunte a Edward.

-No mañana es sábado y tengo el día libre, igual que el domingo, Emmett por que tiene una cirugía programada para mañana, pero yo estoy libre para ti, Bella. Me contesto involuntariamente se formo una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Así Jasper y Alice se despidieron y Emmett se ofreció en llevar a Rose, entonces solo quedábamos Edward y yo en las afueras del bar.

-Mmm… esta noche está haciendo mucho frio, y estoy solo en mi departamento quisiera que alguien me acompañara para darme calor. Comento mientras veía al cielo y luego a mí.

Lo mire enarcando una ceja ante la propuesta que me estaba haciendo, desde cuando se había vuelto tan seductor?, me pregunte de repente unos celos me invadieron ya que pensé que quizás al estar aquí habría tenido a muchas con él, y se me borro la sonrisa del rostro.

-Mmm… por que no le dices a alguna de tus muchas conquistas que te haga el favor, yo estoy cansada y solo quiero irme a mi casa a descansar. Le conteste.

-No quiero a ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú en mi cama, quiero que tú seas la que amanezcas conmigo siempre, no sé de dónde sacas que yo quiera a otra mujer. Me dijo mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos.

-Cuando tuviste a Tanya como novia? O haber Edward desde cuando tu tan seductor?, tu siempre en esos temas fuiste un poco tímido que yo recuerde. Le corte diciéndole.

Edward solo rio de lado y yo trate de liberarme de sus brazos enojada, entonces me miro de nuevo y se puso serio sin soltarme aun.

-Yo jamás he tenido alguna novia o amiga con derechos si es lo que piensas, y si piensas que soy seductor pues es lo que tú despiertas en mí.

-En serio no ha habido otra? Le pregunte un poco apenada por su comentario anterior.

-Tonta Bella, quieres que te lo demuestre?

Allí me dio otro beso que también estaba subiendo de tono ya que Edward me cargo haciendo que le rodeara su cintura con mis piernas, lo que nos hizo despegarnos fue la alarma del volvo de Edward que sonó cuando topamos contra él, los dos solo reímos.

-Vamos rápido a mi apartamento. Dijo Edward a una velocidad para nada humana me abrió la puerta y luego se subió al puesto del conductor.

Al llegar al apartamento de Edward no dudamos ni un segundo y casi no llegábamos a la cama. Ni vi que piso quedaba el departamento de Edward, y al entrar solo note que era muy amplio aunque estaba oscuro y tenía su rostro sobre el mío y así no hay mucho que se pueda ver.

-Ya va Edward… No me parece que hagamos esto ni hemos hablado de nosotros ni nada. Le dije frenándolo de lleno.

-Ok hablemos entonces Bella. Me dijo separándose de mí haciéndose a un lado de la cama, bueno no pude hablar eso lo dejaríamos para después y esta vez fui yo quien me le lance encima nos necesitábamos y extrañábamos mucho.


	24. Chapter 24

"**IRONIAS"**

**EDWARD POV**

A la mañana siguiente desperté y no podía creer que después de tantos años de espera, ella estaba otra vez en mis brazos, la miraba y se sentía tan irreal, todo ese amor aun seguía allí, y por parte de ella también me lo había demostrado esa noche que mas de pasión fue de amor, de entrega, de necesidad, todas esas noches solo con el frío de la soledad, y ahora con el calor de ella, definitivamente ella es mi sol, mi calor, mi energía, el latido de mi corazón.

Un pensamiento perturbo mi mente… -Irina- sabía que había cometido un error, no debí darle esperanzas, aunque le deje muy que no la amaba y que mi corazón ya tenía dueña debía hablar con Bella y explicarle lo de Irina, aunque entre nosotros nunca había pasado nada mas allá de unos besos no quería malos entendidos.

Escape de mis pensamientos mientras Bella se removía en mis brazos, cerré los ojos tratando de hacerme el dormido, Bella se movió hasta mi cara para darme un beso en la comisura de mis labios y yo ni me moví.

-Ya sé que estas despierto mentiroso. Me dijo Bella al oído y no pude reprimir la risa abrí los ojos y me di vuelta para quedar encima de ella pero apoyándome en mis brazos para luego besarla, luego termine el beso muy a mi pesar y me quede observándola.

-Eres hermosa Bella… Mi Bella. Le dije a lo que ella sonrió y mi cara estaba resplandeciente de solo verla eso le produjo un sonrojo.

-Adoro tu sonrojo, lo había extrañado. Le dije y ella intento separarse pero no la deje, no quería que se separara de mí, no quería dejarla ir, sabía que esta vez no la dejaría y haría lo necesario para estar así siempre con ella.

-RING… ¡RING!... El celular de Bella nos hizo saltar por lo ruidoso que era.

-No contestes. Le dije viendo el aparato sobre la ropa en el piso.

-Tengo que contestar, debo hacerlo…

-Es muy temprano no quiero que nos interrumpan. Le dije haciéndole un puchero pero Bella me dio un corto beso y se libero para alcanzar su teléfono celular.

-Es del trabajo. Me dijo viendo la pantalla al instante escuchamos un nuevo sonido se trataba de mi celular ambos reímos y contestamos las llamadas.

Al instante de contestar me lamente… Pues se trataba de Irina resolví diciéndole que luego la llamaba para vernos y aclarar algunas cosas y colgué sin dejarla protestar.

Al terminar la llamada me voltee hacia Bella quien me sorprendió sentándose sobre mi amarrándome con sus piernas de ella.

-Me tengo que ir a trabajar. Dijo haciendo un puchero que a mi pareció tan adorable.

-Está bien. Le dije

-Ni creas que te salvas de una conversación pendiente que tenemos, me tienes que explicar muchas cosas. Dijo a lo que yo solo asentí.

- TE AMO…. Y nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti.

- Parece que tuvieras algo terrible que contarme. Me dijo separando un poco su rostro del mío.

-No es terrible, pero no quiero tener secretos contigo. Le dije y ella intento separarse de mi la mire extrañado y la sujete mas fuerte contra mí para que no se fuera.

-A dónde vas? Pregunte.

-Que no es obvio me tengo que ir a trabajar. Me contesto entonces acerque mis labios para hacerle una propuesta. -Acompáñame a darme un baño y luego te dejo en tu casa, si quieres te llevo al trabajo.

-Ok pero dudo que llegue temprano, es solo por hoy. Dijo sonriéndome.

-Edward… Tengo mucha hambre. Se quejo mientras la besaba.

La deje salirse de mis brazos y tomo algo de su bolso, su cepillo de dientes creo y se fue al baño y me quede como bobo viéndola cruzar la habitación con solo mi camisa cubriéndola, al salir del baño se fue a preparar el desayuno y la ayude hicimos café, panqueques con miel, tostadas y huevos revueltos, Bella estaba sobre el mesón de la cocina y yo parado entre sus piernas mientras desayunábamos no hacíamos más que besarnos y darnos la comida en la boca.

-NOOOOOOOO! Gritaba Bella mientras la llevaba cargada hasta la ducha luego de desayunar.

-Vamos Edward arreglemos el desastre que hicimos en la cocina. Se quejo.

-Olvídalo eso lo hago después. Dije mientras la bajaba en la ducha.

Comencé a besarla con desesperación a acercarla mas a mi rostro como si eso fuese posible, ella se aferraba de mi cabello lo desordenaba y bajaba sus manos de nuevo hasta mi cuello, ella besaba mi cuello y bajaba hasta mi pecho desde mi clavícula con un camino de besos y caricias, abrí los primeros botones de la camisa y reí al ver que no llevaba nada debajo no dude en hundir mi cabeza en sus pechos y mis manos iban por debajo de la camisa de su cintura a su ombligo y su vientre hasta llegar al final del camino y acariciarla con ayuda de sus manos….

-Edward…. Decía Bella entre gemidos y pequeños gritos de placer que no era más que música para mis oídos.

Luego de deshacerme del estúpido bóxer con la ayuda de las manos de Bella termine de quitar su camisa, y la tuve para mí fue mía y de nadie más ambos nos movíamos al ritmo que nuestro cuerpos nos los pedían hasta llegar juntos al máximo placer entre gemidos y pequeños rasguños que daba a mi espalda.

-Ahora si podemos bañarnos. Dije abriendo la ducha mientras recuperaba la respiración y Bella permanecía aferrada a mi pecho.

Luego de bañarnos lleve a Bella a su casa para qué se cambiara y así dejarla en la sucursal de la revista en New York.

-Ya casi es hora de almuerzo… Deberíamos…

-No Edward, tengo que trabajar. Me dijo Bella sin dejarme terminar.

-Bueno por lo menos dame un beso antes de bajarte. Le reclame.

-Llego en la noche, me preparas una rica cena. Me susurro antes de bajarse del auto.

Rose la estaba esperando en la entrada y me saludo con una sonrisa picara a lo que Bella se sonrojo, pues era obvio que sabía que habíamos pasado la noche juntos.

En camino a mi departamento llame a Irina citándola en el, al llegar Alice estaba allí con la excusa de que Natalie me quería ver pero sabía que lo que quería era saber detalles de que había pasado con Bella.

-Por el desastre de la cocina debo asumir que estaban muy ocupados como para ordenarla. Comento mientras yo cargaba a la niña y ella sonrió al verme.

-Quiero tener una bebe con Bella. Le dije aun sosteniendo a Natalie y ella me volvió a sonreír.

Luego de almorzar con Alice me ayudo a ordenar un poco el departamento y yo me encargue de dormir a mi sobrinita.

-Ahora bien Edward cuéntame que harás con Irina? Pregunto Alice seriamente.

- Yo siempre le he dejado muy claro a Irina que no siento nada por ella, que me atraía si por qué no lo voy a negar es una mujer muy hermosa, pero yo siempre he estado enamorado de Bella, y además entre nosotros no paso nada, solo han sido un par de salidas y nada más, y no hemos llegado a nada más que unos besos.

-Debería hablar con ella lo antes posible. Y le comentaste a Bella?

-No tuve tiempo ella se tuvo que ir a la revista y bueno hoy en la tarde hablare con Irina.

-Ya veo que no tuvieron tiempo. Dijo Alice levantando una ceja hacia la cocina que había estado hecha un desastre cuando llego.

El timbre sonó sacándonos de nuestras risas y yo sabía quién era.

-Voy a irme Edward para que hables con ella a solas. Dijo Alice mientras yo iba a abrir la puerta

Alice salió saludo a Irina y se despidió de mí y se fue con Natalie.

-Pasa toma asiento. Invite a Irina.

-Mejor salimos a tomarnos algo. Sugirió en tono de seducción tomando mi cuello entre sus manos.

-Tú sabes muy bien cuáles son mis sentimientos y no quise hacerte daño. Dije quitando sutilmente sus manos de alrededor de mi cuello.

-Yo sé muy bien pero las dos citas que hemos tenido la he pasado muy bien y con un esfuerzo de tu parte las cosas saldrán mejor.

-No es así, las cosas entre nosotros son imposibles, mi corazón está con Bella. dije a lo que Irina tapo sus oídos como niña chiquita.

-NO LA NOMBRES!!!...

-Tú siempre supiste eso, yo siempre he estado enamorado es de ella, yo nunca te engañe y siempre te hable con la verdad, no quiero seguir haciéndote más daño y lo es que no sigamos mas. Además Bell…… Iba a continuar pero el timbre me interrumpió

Al abrir la puerta se trataba de Bella quien se abalanzo sobre mi dándome un gran beso en los labios, me tense un poco pero le devolví el beso y fuimos interrumpidos por Irina ¡maldición! Por un momento me había olvidado que se encontraba adentro.

-Así que es por ella… Verdad? Pregunto pues no sabía que ser una experta para saber que la mujer que sujetaba era Bella.

Bella me miro extrañada y luego miro a Irina así que la hice entrar aun sujetándola de la cintura muy pegada de mi pero ella ante la situación se soltó.

-Bella ella es Irina, Irina ella es Bella. Les dije Bella le tendió su mano tratando ser cordial cosa que con Irina era prácticamente imposible pues ella se la aparto.

-Con que eres tú, es todo tu culpa, cuando Edward por fin sede y decide olvidarte, darse una oportunidad, vuelves a aparecer, tu nunca has estado con él, cuando él estuvo a punto de dejar la carrera porque sentía que no era lo de él, tu no estuviste allí para darle apoyo, fui yo la que estuvo con él, cuando se enfermo y yo estuve allí con él, cuando lloro por ti, yo era su pañuelo de lagrimas, yo siempreestuve con él, apoyándolo y ahora tu vienes como si nada y sin hacer ningún esfuerzo ahí lo tienes a tus pies, que mas quieres princesita, hija de papi, a la que nunca le hace falta nada, la que siempre obtiene lo que quiere, pues bien déjame decirte que no te mereces a Edward y todo lo que él siente por ti, no eres más que una egoís….

-YAAAA BASTA!!!.... Le grite obstinado a Irina para que no siguiera.

-Irina las cosas siempre han estado claras. Dije ya tratando de recuperar un tono de voz acorde.

-No Edward tranquilo, si tanto crees que te lo mereces ahí lo tienes la verdad tienes razón, si he sido una egoísta, el irme y dejarlo aquí, el no estar como tu has estado con él, pero no digas que crees conocerme porque tú no sabes todo lo que yo he vivido y todo lo que he pasado y tampoco tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Le dijo Bella tranquilamente aunque como la conocía ya veía venir las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Irina por favor vete las cosas ya están claras. Le dije.

-No Edward la que se va soy yo, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, y es verdad lo que dijo Irina, no puedo pretender venir aquí y tomar algo como si siempre fuese mío, es obvio que las cosas cambiaron. Dijo Bella dándome la espalda para irse pero la atrape tomándola por un brazo y la obligue a verme a la cara ella soltó una lagrima que para mí era una puñalada verla así por mi estupidez.

-Edward por favor déjame ir tengo que pensar, no me busques por favor. Y así salió y a mí me pareció que el mundo se me venía encima.

-Ves ella se dio por vencida sin luchar por ti, realmente te quiere? No lo creo, no creo que te quiera más que yo.

-Irina no quiero perder mis estribos, vete… ¡VETE! Le grite azotando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Allí me quede de nuevo solo en mi departamento con mi fiel compañera la soledad, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron sin permiso de mis ojos, agarre una botella de tequila y me fui directo al piano el teléfono sonó un par de veces pero sabía que Bella no me llamaría así que decidí no contestar.

Una molesta claridad que se colaba por mi ventana me despertó, ya había amanecido me había quedado dormido en el piano con la botella a un lado ya vacía.

Era fatal amanecer así con la estúpida resaca y recordar la misma tristeza, reí ante la ironía de haber amanecido con Bella el día anterior y hoy no tener nada.

Se me vino a la mente la promesa de esta vez sino dejar ir a Bella debía intentarlo todo, tengo 3 meses de por medio y así sea que se fuera hasta la luna yo iría a buscarla, mi mundo ya no se concebía sin ella, porque mi corazón latía era por ella.

**Holaaaaaaa gracias por seguirnos**

**A esta historia ya le queda muy poco… hahaha pero me he divertido mucho haciéndola**

**Recuerde que tenemos dos fics mas en proceso "predestinados" y "entre la realidad y los sueños"**

**Esperamos todo su apoyo**

**Irina pues es otra que andaba detrás de Edward y como ven salieron en ocasiones y pues todo lo que ocasiono… Ya abra mas en el próximo capitulo. **

**Se les quiere mucho y hágannos feliz con tan solo dejarnos un lindo reviews!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

"**ENTRE TRISTEZAS, HELADOS Y SORPRESAS"**

**BELLA POV**

Después de salir llorando del departamento de Edward baje y tome un taxi sin saber a dónde ir en el camino llame a Rose para decirle que iba a su casa ella acepto y yo solo le dije que había discutido con Edward y pues ya le contaría todo.

Al llegar a la casa Hale, Rosalie me abrió la puerta y me abrazo, yo llore por un rato y Rose me hizo hasta un té para que me calmara y así le conté todo.

-Rose me quería olvidar, y lo más seguro es que lo hubiera logrado si no me hubiera aparecido otra vez, yo pensaba que era Tanya, pero quien rayos es esa Irina y porque nadie jamás me hablo de ella?, Pregunte en forma de reproche.

-Bien veo que esto no es de tecitos ni nada por el estilo, ¿Qué te parece si tomamos tequila? Pregunto Rose con los ojos brillosos.

-NOOOOOOOO… Waaaa… Le conteste con cara de terror.

-Entonces? Porque te cuento que estar con ese despecho y no tomar es horrible. A ver hay tequila… Vodka y vino tinto. Dijo desde el rincón de donde estábamos sentados donde había una especie de mini bar.

-Bueno vino tinto… Además eso es bueno para la salud. Le comente riendo.

Rose volvió al sofá con dos botellas de vino y dos copas.

-No pensaras que nos vamos a emborrachar. Le dije señalándole ambas botellas Rose me ignoro y comenzó a llenar las copas.

-Hahahaha cállate y bueno volviendo al tema… Bella, Irina es hermana de Tanya, y bueno yo no sé mucho sobre ella, solo sé que ella se vino a estudiar a New York y Tanya se la presento a los chicos, a diferencia de su hermana que desistió apenas Edward le dijo que su corazón ya tiene dueña y no está interesado en una relación, Irina siguió persistiendo ¡Y vaya que es persistente! Edward nunca le había hecho caso, bueno hasta donde yo tenía entendido y ahora si me vas a explicar que fue lo que sucedió? Respondió Rosalie con cara de no entender nada.

Entonces le conté todo lo que paso en el departamento de Edward cuando llegue –Y ella tiene razón Rose, yo quien soy para dejarlo y luego llegar y pretender que nada paso, soy una egoísta, si, me hubiera podido quedar, pero en cambio me fui y lo deje aquí, yo sabía muy bien a lo que me atenía Rose, porque yo misma se lo dije que él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera pero me duele saberlo, duele saber que hizo algo para olvidarse de mí y yo no hice nada. Termine diciendo a lo que Rose me contesto de una manera muy despectiva y que yo no me esperaba.

-¿Y qué vas hacer? ¿Quedarte aquí llorando, o irte a encerrarte en tu casa a comer helado y ver películas cursis, o mejor aun enterrarte en el trabajo como lo has hecho desde el matrimonio de Alice? Porque si piensas que te voy a apoyar en esos planes, pues déjame decirte que estas muy equivocada, no voy a dejar que te des por vencida sin pelear Bella. Si tal vez Irina estuvo allí con Edward siempre pero lo que ellos no saben es que tú también sufriste con esa separación, que todavía lo amas, y sé que él lo hace, así que basta de drama Bella que para eso son las telenovelas. Me espeto Rose con algo de enojo, a lo que me quede pasmada viéndola.

-Rose…-dije apenas con voz audible –pe..pe..ppero, que hago?, o sea por vez primera no tengo un punto de escape, si vine con todas las ganas de estar con Edward, pero… Pero toda mi seguridad se fue al piso ¡¡¡MALDICION!!! Yo jamás hice nada para olvidarlo, rechacé invitaciones a salir, me negué ante mis pretendientes que tu sabes que no faltaron, todo por amor a él, luego me entero que anda saliendo con alguien, ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? después de eso llego otra vez y luego de tener una noche inolvidable, donde sobraban las palabras, donde nos hicimos promesas de que no volveríamos a separarnos, al día siguiente llega una tipa que no es la que pensabas y te dice que él estaba saliendo con ella para olvidarte, en serio… ¿Cómo crees que me siento?.

-Y que querías Bella… Que se pusiera a rezarle a los santos? Pues déjame decirte querida amiga, que aunque no saliste con nadie bien que salíamos a divertirnos, y no me niegues que coqueteábamos con uno que otro tipo y además ponte en el lugar de él, al menos no salió en una revista publicada el supuesto compromiso de matrimonio, y que tú no te retractaste. Contraataco Rose.

-No me vengas con eso Rose, porque de ti también publicaron cosas como esas, con ese tal…. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? -James- le recordé a Rose – Y bueno ese James y tu tampoco te retractaste y Emmett tampoco te dijo nada ni te juzgo y te recibe con los brazos abiertos.

-Digamos que yo lo recibí con mis extremidades abiertas y el con su…

-¡¡¡¡ROSEEE!!!!! Chille.

-¿Qué? ¡¡¡AY!!! Bella no me vengas a dártelas de santa por qué no te queda, y bueno con respecto a eso, pues solo eso tienes a favor, pero de resto… Bella eres mi amiga, que amiga nada eres mi hermana, y no me gusta verte así, tanto tiempo han estado separados amándose el uno al otro a pesar de la distancia y ahora que podrían recuperar el tiempo vienes y lo desperdicias.

-Entiéndeme Rose… Pero en serio ella tiene razón, ella ha estado con él y lo ha apoyado en todas sus cosas, ni siquiera vine a su grado de la universidad, pero estoy aterrada, tengo miedo de que el piense eso y además esa Irina si que es linda.

-¿Estoy escuchando bien? Donde quedo la Bella segura de sí misma que no se dejaba pisotear por nadie, y que lucha por lo que quiere? Y además desde cuando tú con complejos de inferioridad?

-Mmm… Desde cuando llegue Edward solo desfila con chicas rubias, con cuerpos despampanantes y eso me hace pensar que no encajo entre sus gustos. Dije a lo que Rosalie soltó una sonora carcajada que me dejo mas confundida.

-¿Qué? Porque te ríes tonta. Le pregunte.

-¡¡¡¡Ay Bells!!!! En serio no puedes ser más absurda y terca no porque mas para donde, bueno yo solo te digo que no te dejes amedrentar por cosas superficiales, entre ustedes dos hay más que algo físico, y tu sabes que eres hermosa, lo sabes porque si no, no hubieras tenido un cuarto de Londres a tus pies. Dijo Rose abrazándome.

-¿Un cuarto? Pregunte confundida.

-Si un cuarto, el otro cuarto lo tuvo Alice y la otra mitad entera la tuve yo. Se regodeo Rose.

-Tú no cambias verdad, tienes un ego… Que mas para donde- las dos reímos

–Ok tienes razón en todo lo que dices, pero no dejo de tener miedo y si quiero estar con Edward necesito dejar esos miedos a un lado, el necesita a alguien seguro, pero por ahora necesito ganarme esa seguridad, voy a esperar un tiempo, cuando vea que Edward está seguro de mi y así como yo lo estoy de él pues yo misma lo buscare. Le dije y sin darnos cuenta ya nos habíamos acabado la primera botella de la cual Rose se había tomado como el 80%.

-Está bien como digas, solo te aconsejo que no tardes, porque aunque él pueda estar muy seguro de lo que siente por ti, también se puede cansar de esperar Bella, y déjame decirte, que le han ofrecido una beca para que termine su especialización en Cuba y créeme que eso no se lo dan a todo mundo y así como nosotras pensamos en nuestro futuro el también tiene derecho a pensar y elegirlo y sé que él te quiere a ti en su futuro, pero si tú no te decides el obviamente y yo lo apoyo decidirá irse- Las palabras de Rose quedaron resonando en mi cabeza.

-Gracias amiga!... Le dije abrazándola de nuevo.

-¿Interrumpo? Sí se besan juro que no lo tomare como infidelidad.

-¡¡EMMETT!! Que susto nos diste. Le grite luego del salto que pegue por su culpa, el idiota estaba muy divertido viéndonos y ni nos habíamos dado cuenta.

Emmett se acerco para saludarnos, y al ver la botella vacía y ya la otra destapada se sorprendió pues solo estábamos Rose y yo.

-Eso prácticamente se lo ha tomado tu novia, no voy a volver a tener "un mal de amores" porque ella es la que paga las consecuencias. Dije a lo que los tres reímos.

Enseguida llame un taxi para irme a mi casa, Emmett insistió en llevarme pero lo mejor era que aprovechara su tiempo con Rose yo bien podía irme sola.

A la mañana siguiente amaneció domingo y Esme preparo un almuerzo familiar, para recordar los viejos tiempos juntos, Esme estaba que irradiaba felicidad por volver a tener a sus hijos en casa, pues para ella éramos sus hijos, entre Edward y yo solo hubo miradas pero ninguno de los dos quiso acercársele al otro, Rose y yo le contamos a Alice lo que había pasado ya que a ella se le hizo extraño la actitud de los dos tan distante si hasta ayer habíamos estado de lo mas enamorados, Alice se enojo un poco con Edward ya que ella le había advertido que no tuviera nada con Irina, que esa chica no era de su confianza nada que ver con Tanya, después de las platicas mi celular sonó, era David que había llegado hace poco a la ciudad con Susan y estaban un poco aburridos, le informe a Esme si podrían venir y ella acepto encantada y yo fui con el chofer a buscar a Susan y a David.

Al volver a la casa de Esme se encontraba Tanya sentada hablando con Edward, David lo saludo y el hizo una mueca y saludo un poco incomodo, yo me di cuenta de eso pero no hizo nada, Tanya enseguida empezó a socializar con David, dejando a Edward solo.

-Que es lo que les pasa a las mujeres, no pueden ver a un extranjero por que se le lanzan como leonas a carne fresca, ese comentario de Edward hizo reír a los hombres de la casa incluido Carlisle que estaba con los chicos. Pero no conto que detrás del estábamos las cuatro mujeres mirándolo desaprobatoriamente, yo solo entrecerré los ojos y me fui junto con las demás a hablar fuera, David le cayó muy bien a los hombres excepto a Edward.

Luego de un rato Tanya se no unió a la conversación, y de un momento a otro quedamos solas y aprovecho para hablarme.

-Me siento un poco culpable por lo que paso con Irina ya que ella es mi hermana y pues… Disculpa Bella. Dijo apenada eso pude notarlo.

-No hay problema. Le dijo tratando de hacer un gesto de sonrisa.

-Y bien cuéntame de David… Es cierto esos rumores entre ustedes? Me pregunto Tanya mostrando mucho interés por él.

-No entre nosotros no hubo ni habrá nada pues es un gran partido pero nuestra relación es de trabajo y amistad solamente. Le asegure

Luego de pasar el día en casa de Esme camino a donde David se había instalado en la ciudad ya que iba a quedarse por un tiempo rento un departamento y ya Susan iba ya dormida.

-Y que tal Tanya…? Le pregunte.

-Pues es un mujer muy agradable. Contesto con una gran sonrisa, yo solo le sonreí y no comente nada, pero ya venía venir la formación de una pareja entre ellos.

Al volver a mi casa sola y pensar en que ni le dirigí la palabra a Edward en todo el día me sentí muy mal y el pánico se apodero de mi por el hecho de pensar que se iría pronto. Saque el collar que me había obsequiado la navidad que pasamos juntos que tenía un "E" según él era la primera vocal que tenían nuestros nombres en común pero en realidad era la inicial de su nombre para que siempre lo llevara conmigo. Me la puse y luego de eso me quede profundamente dormida.

Ya había pasado un poco mas de un mes desde nuestro regreso a New York, las cosas iban estupendas en el trabajo, Charlie hacia pocos días había llegado también así por lo menos no estaba sola en casa, con Edward no había hablado y no porque no quisiera pero el trabajo me tenia absorbida y por lo que sabía a él también.

Me encontraba sumida en mi trabajo cuando vi que pusieron un Cheesecake Helado de mango, que se había mi favorito últimamente de inmediato lo tome abriéndolo y comiéndolo con muchas ganas.

-Gracias Rose. Le dije degustando mi helado. -¿Pero a qué se debe tanta amabilidad de tu parte? Pregunte.

- ok... Me atrapaste, Bella amiga necesito que me ayudes por favor si? Dijo sentándose frente a mi escritorio mientras hacia un puchero.

-¿De qué se trata? Y bueno deja de poner esa cara. Le dije aun comiéndome mi helado.

- ok Bella lo que pasa es que Emmett la semana que viene tiene un seminario en las vegas para su especialización, y bueno me dijo que si lo podría acompañar y yo bueno… Bella tú sabes que es una semana con mi osito… Anda si?...

-Está bien pero me tendrás que comprar mas Cheesecake Helado de ___Mango_, durante la semana que no estés, me tienes que dejar una buena dotacion ok? Le dije.

-¡¡¡HAHAHAH!!! Gracias amiga. Dijo Rose soltando un chillido y dándome un efusivo abrazo. -Oye últimamente estas comiendo mucho- añadió.

**-¿Yo? Son ideas tuyas Rosalie, si lo dices por el cheessecake es porque jamás lo había probado y bueno se me antojo en el restauran de aquel día y bueno que te puedo decir, todavía me estoy preguntando si le echan algo para que uno se vuelva adicto. Le conteste divertida.** **La semana paso y estuve aun mas atareada, porque Rose obviamente me había dejado sola, Alice en ocasiones me ayudaba pero ella también andaba ocupada porque participaría en el evento de la semana de la moda.** **-Bella estas comiendo demasiado, me asustas comes hasta más que Emmett vas a engordar. Decía Alice durante el almuerzo.** **-No lo sé tengo mucha hambre. Debe ser el estrés del trabajo. Le dije.** **Allí me entere que Tanya también andaba en las Vegas pues hacia la misma especialidad que Emmett, pero lo que me pareció más curioso aun es que David me había dejado al cuidado de Susan ya que tuvo que ir también a las Vegas según él a cerrar unos negocios pero lo que no me dijo es que clase de "negocios" eran.** **Pero la gran sorpresa nos la llevamos el fin de semana que volvieron de las Vegas pues Emmett convoco a una reunión familiar por supuesto en casa de los Cullen ese siempre era el lugar de encuentro.**

Lo que me pareció raro es que al llegar están mis tíos los padres de Emmett y los padres de Rose incluso David y Tanya la verdad es que no entendía nada. La cena transcurrió de manera normal entre risas, presentaciones y reencuentros. Hasta que Emmett se paró de su puesto e hizo sonar el cubierto contra la copa para llamar la atención de todos.

-Familia se que se preguntaras, que bicho le pico a Emmett para que convocara a la familia entera a cenar?, bueno además de saborear los exquisitos platos de Esm… Bella por favor ahorita sigues con el postre déjame terminar de hablar quieres?

-Disculpen. Dije casi para mí misma y sentí como me sonrojaba, choque con la mirada de Edward quien me miraba curioso y los dos solo reímos.

Emmett se aclaro la garganta -Bueno como les decía, se que nos van a querer matar después de esto, en especial la duende de Alice, auch!!- se quejo Emmett luego de que Alice le diera un pisotón ya que estaba sentada al lado de él- bueno ya no mas interrupciones sí, bueno lo que quiero decir...

Emmett no termino ya que Rosalie se levanto algo ansiosa para decirlo -Lo que queremos decir es que Emmett y yo nos casamos la semana pasada en las Vegas. Soltó de una vez.

-QUE???!!! Grito Alice rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. Y porque no me dijeron nada? Rose yo tenía planes para el diseño de tu vestido de bodas, Dios esto sí que no se los perdono- Dijo algo enfurruñada pero a la vez divertida Alice- bueno ya que ¡FELICITACIONES! No le quedo más que decir.

Luego de que todos salimos del trance los felicitamos, David y Tanya comentaron que habían sido los testigos de la boda, ahora volvimos a escuchar el sonido del cubierto contra la copa pero esta vez era Edward quien quería hablar.

-Bueno familia ya que todos están aquí aprovecho para decirles que mañana viajo a Cuba, pues requirieron de mi presencia allá por lo de la beca para terminar mi especialización, aunque todavía no me he decidido.

Eso último lo dijo viéndome y deje de comer mi torta de chocolate por el malestar que me produjeron sus palabras y todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez y yo solo pensaba en porque se iba no podía quedarse y hacer la estúpida especialización aquí y punto.

-De todas formas tengo que ir allá. Dijo como si escuchara mis pensamientos.

_**Hola aki estamos de nuevo, este capítulo me encanto, además nos divertimos mucho haciéndolo.**_

_**Si ya sabemos "Los antojos de Bella" pero se lo dejamos a su imaginación **_

_**Actualizaremos pronto hasta nosotras tenemos curiosidad por saber que pasara entre Bella y Edward todos se casan, se juntan… y ellos están en veremos.**_

_**Esperamos que les haya gustado **_

_**NO SE LES OLVIDE DEJAR SU O SUS REVIEWS**_

_**XOXO**_


	26. Chapter 26

"**SINDROME DE COUVADE"**

**BELLA POV**

Después de la noticia todo se quedo en un incomodo silencio.

-Podemos hablar? me pregunto Edward

Así salimos al jardín de la casa de Esme a platicar

-Déjame decirte que esa decisión todavía no está tomada. Me dijo acariciándome la mejilla con sus fríos dedos y yo trate de enterrar mi cabeza en los hombros por la tristeza.

-Una de las razones por las que me voy eres tú. Podemos hablar bien el próximo viernes? Si quieres te busco en tu oficina…

-No, mejor yo llego hasta el lugar. Le dije.

-Ok como quieras.

Edward otra vez toco suavemente mi mejilla y poco a poco se fue acercando mas, yo mentalmente le pedía que me besara, con la otra mano Edward me tomo delicadamente de la cintura pegando por completo a su cuerpo, ya luego la mano que tenía en la mejilla la deslizo debajo del mentón haciendo que levantara el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozarse…

-OHH!!!... Disculpen exclamo Alice rompiendo el momento. -Perdón, perdón, no quería interrumpir, em…. Bella este… Charlie te manda a preguntar que si se van juntos o si alguien más te lleva, yo mejor le digo que Edward te lleva.

-No hay necesidad Alice Edward y yo nos estábamos despidiéndonos, mmm… entonces el viernes a las 2 para almorzar? le pregunte a Edward

–Mmm… Si si claro, en el restaurant que hay en el centro comercial, es que aprovecho para comprar unas cosas que necesito para el viaje, además queda cerca de las instalaciones de la revista.

-Ok a las 2 entonces. Le dije y me despedí de Alice y Edward con un beso en la mejilla y me fui con mi padre.

En el camino a casa Charlie me comento lo de mi desatado apetito en especial para los dulces, le comente que seguro así se manifestaba el estrés en mí por todo lo de la revista, además le dije que con lo de la semana de la moda y a eso le agregara que Rose solo vuelve a Londres para renunciar, y que a mi tocara vivir allá sola, Charlie me dijo que siempre estaba la opción de quedarme en New York, que para nadie era un secreto que él se la pasaba trabajando, pero que el ya se va a radicar aquí, ya que la sede de su empresa iba a quedar como a la principal, solo le comente que lo pensaría.

Así pasaron los días al llegar el viernes me sentía un poco nerviosa pues le diría a Edward que no se fuera y si el caso era se lo suplicaría, yo estaba dispuesta a quedarme por él, que nos diéramos una oportunidad, pero sobretodo le dejaría claro que lo amaba.

Salí un poco antes al centro comercial y me compre un deliciosa helado mientras llegaba hasta el restaurant quería estar allí cuando el llegara pero creo que eso ya no sería posible.

Cuando me acerque vi a Edward con Irina, muy cerca, de inmediato no lo pensé y actué, al verme intento levantarse pero parecía sin fuerzas.

-No te molestes en levantarte, si para esto querías que viniera ya me quedo muy claro, y si me ibas a pedir mi opinión sobre si aceptas la especialización en Cuba, pues listo esta es mi opinión, haz lo que quieras, tus decisiones no me interesa, puedes irte a otro planeta si quieres pero ya no me importas. Le dije llena de ira al darle la espalda se me escaparon las traicioneras lagrimas y mi corazón se oprimió por la gran mentira que dije.

Al llegar a la oficina pedí comida, últimamente tenía mucha ansiedad y lo que había pasado hace poco con Edward en vez de hacerme perder el apetito me puso más ansiosa, Rose entro a la oficina y me encontró comiendo con lagrimas en los ojos y me pregunto qué me pasaba, le conté todo lo que había pasado ella solo le pareció extraño todo el asunto, pero ni al caso yo seguí sumergida en mi comida.

Así paso el tiempo que faltaban para el evento, Edward me llamo varias veces pero yo no le conteste ninguna de las llamadas, seguí con mis benditos antojos, supe que Edward no pudo viajar a Cuba por que estaba mal de salud, que aparentemente según los exámenes que le habían hecho no tenía nada, pero últimamente le fastidiaba la comida, tenia frecuentes mareos, mucho cansancio, incluso todos los días vomitaba, estaba muy mal, tanto que Esme se había quedado unos días en su departamento a cuidarlo, yo me preocupe un poco, pero aun así no di mi brazo a torcer, además el tena a Irina que ella lidiara con él, total siempre lo había hecho.

-Estoy muy enojada con ustedes, Rose se larga y se casa en las Vegas sin que yo le pueda hacer un hermoso vestido, a ti te hago este modelo para que lo uses esta noche pero no ya que a ti te ha dado por tragar y tragar. Dijo Alice me sentí un poco avergonzada pero el vestido me asfixiaba y bueno ella estaba muy estresada.

-Claro mira si ya tienes hasta lonja. Reprocho Rose.

-Cállate! Alice también te metió en el paquete. Le dije

-Lo siento. Le dijo Rose a Alice quien solo decía eso porque estaba atareada por el desfile.

-Bella tiene una pequeña barriguita. Bromeo Rose haciendo reír a Alice que ya estaba más calmada.

-Ya veo, creo que tengo que hacer dieta y volver al gimnasio, lo que no entiendo es por qué si siempre he tenido un buen metabolismo. Reconocí con enojo y un poco de preocupación.

-Si siempre has tenido un buen metabolismo, pero nunca has comido tanto, en fin Bella aquí tengo un diseño pero es un estilo materno, creo que te quedara bien, además es muy lindo.

Así me puse el vestido si era estilo materno pero se me veía lindo en tono aguamarina, el desfile de Alice había sido un éxito, todos en la familia habían ido a verlo incluso Edward, todas llevábamos puesto diseños de Alice incluso Tanya, ya que se había convertido en nuestra amiga y entre ella y David tenían serie de coqueteos, a lo que aproveche y le pregunte a David que por que no le decía de una vez a Tanya, David me confesó que él tenía que volver a Londres y no sabía si Tanya estaría dispuesta a irse con él, y lidiar con Susan, le dije que era una tontería que se lo propusiera, además Tanya y Susan se adoraban, David dijo que se lo iba a decir.

Casi acaba el evento y todos nos reunimos a hablar, Edward se disculpo diciendo que tenía que hacer las maletas ya que mañana se iba, se despidió de todos y a mí me dio un beso en la frente que sorprendió a todos inclusive a mí misma.

-Te voy a extrañar. Dijo audible solo para mí, me quede en completo trance viendo como se iba seguro a su viaje.

-Bella…. Escuche que me llamaban sacando de mis pensamientos al darme cuenta que se trataba de Irina no pude evita fruncir el ceño.

-QUE QUIERES? Como vez Edward no está conmigo se fue a hacer la maleta por qué se va, y a todas estas tu porque no le ayudas a hacer la maleta ya que siempre has estado con él y reclamas tanto su lugar, es que acaso no te vas a ir con él a Cuba? Dije completamente alterada.

-Bella cálmate, sé que no soy de tu agrado pero solo vine a decirte algo, Edward tiene solo ojos para ti, el te ama a ti, y por más que yo quisiera no puedo luchar contra eso, el es tuyo Bella el corazón de él te pertenece, ese día que nos vistes en el restauran fue solo un mal entendido yo me encontré ahí con Edward y él se comenzó a sentir mal y yo lo ayude. –Suspiro y continúo como si le costara soltar las palabras. -Lucha por su amor, no dejes que se va vaya-

Quede en estado de shock por todo lo que dijo Irina y las palabras de Edward resonaron en mi cabeza _"tengo que ir a hacer la maleta, te voy a extrañar"_

_-_Gracias. Le dije secamente a Irina y busque entre la gente a Rose.

-ROSE, ROSE!!! Grite al verla.

-Que tanto escándalo, que pasa Bella?

-Bien Rose me debes una grande recuerdas cuando te fuiste a acompañar a las Vegas a Emmett y resultaste cansándote con él?

-Bueno pero a ustedes hoy les dio por sacarme eso en cara. Hahaha en fin dime.

-Bien, a mi me toco cubrirte, solo te pido que cubras el resto del evento, y que por fa hagas mi parte ya solo falta la ultima parte.

-Está bien, pero paso algo? Dime a dónde vas? Pregunto confundida.

- luego te explico, no tengo tiempo ¡¡¡TE QUIERO ROSE!!!

Salí de inmediato a mi casa, hice una maleta improvisada ni siquiera me cambie el vestido, encendí el auto y me fui directo al departamento de Edward, me detuve en la entrada del edificio saque a grandes zancadas la maleta subí al ascensor estaba tan ansiosa.

Me detuve en la puerta y toque el timbre con desespero, pero nadie abrió entonces me desespere aun mas y toque con la mano y presione el timbre al mismo tiempo.

-Edward!!!... No Salió y me recosté de la pared había llegado tarde… El no estaba, me deslice hasta llegar al piso y lleve mis manos a la cabeza no sabía qué hacer.

-Bella? Dijo Edward confundido andaba despeinado, con su torso descubierto y solo un pantalón de pijama.

Solo me pare y salte hasta él para abrazarlo muy fuerte.

-Bella?, que haces aquí?, que no tienes que cubrir el evento? Y esa maleta?- dijo confundido Edward, me separe solo lo necesario para poder besarlo se sorprendió pero enseguida hizo sincronía con mis labios.

-Bella dime que esto no es un sueño, porque créeme que no me quiero despertar si lo es.

-Me permites entrar? Pregunte aun pegada de él.

-Seguro, y esa maleta?

-Bueno te vengo a decir que no me interesa que te vayas-Edward frunció el ceño confundido y decepcionado.

-Entonces que fue todo eso?... Bella no juegues conm…

-Edward déjame terminar, no me interesa si te vas a la luna, mientras me lleves contigo. Dije y a Edward se le formo una gran sonrisa en el rostro y me beso devuelta.

-Y no dudes que lo hare, lo que no entiendo es por qué la maleta?-

-Bueno pues es que te vas a Cuba y quiero decirte que me perdones siempre he sido muy egoísta, me he alejado de ti, no escucho tus razones, y sin embargo tu me sigues amando, pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante te escuchare, y tu prométeme que cada vez que sea cabezota, me obligaras a que te escuche ok?

-Ok, pero Bella yo no me voy a Cuba, deje la oferta. ¿No te dijeron?

-Mmm… No pero tu dijiste que te ibas porque tenias que hacer tus maletas, y además me dijiste que me ibas a extrañar, yo pensé que…

-Edward soltó una carcajada sin dejarme terminar y comenzó a hablar. -Bella pues si vine a hacer mi maleta porque mama está preocupada por mí, ya que últimamente he estado un poco mal de salud, y dijo que me mudara a la casa mientras mejoraba, y por lo que te dije, pues ya mañana es su ultimo día aquí en New York y pues me estaba despidiendo de ti ya que dudaba que tu lo hicieras.

Luego de eso solo nos dispusimos a besarnos, Edward tenía mi rostro entre sus manos, bajaba por detrás de mis orejas para dibujar mi clavícula con sus dedos fríos, y yo bajaba mis manos por su espalda desnuda….

-Qué pasa? Pregunte cuando se separo de mí y se apoyo del mueble con sus ojos cerrados.

-Me siento un poco mareado. Dijo apretando su tabique con los dedos.

Me acerque de nuevo a él para que recargara su cuerpo en mí.

-Ok!! Entonces llevemos tu maleta a mi habitación, creo que ya tengo quien me cuide. Dijo animándose de nuevo, solo le sonreí y me fui con él a la habitación.

-De todas formas volveré a Londres tengo que hablar con Margaret. Dije y Edward se tambaleo un poco y luego cayó en la inocencia.

-Edward…. EDWARD!!!.... QUE TE SUCEDE? Dije estaba desesperada ¿Ahora por que se había desmayado?

No sabía qué hacer Edward no volvía en sí, enseguida llame a Carlisle me indico que le diera a oler alcohol de inmediato despertó débilmente.

-Edward… Mi amor ¿Qué paso? Dije ya casi llorando por la desesperación que tenia, todavía allí tendido me abrazo como pudo.

-Bella… Bellaaaa… Me oyes. Decía Carlisle aun en el teléfono.

-Carlisle ya despertó, pero me asuste mucho. Dije y escucho sus indicaciones.

-Ok eso hare… Dije

Edward logro ponerse de pie lo ayude a ponerse una polera y apoyado en mi bajamos hasta mi auto para irnos directo al hospital donde Carlisle nos esperaba para examinarlo.

Ya había pasado una hora y no sabía nada de Edward, seguían allí en la sala vi que le sacaban sangre y Salí pues no soportaba ver eso me producía muchas nauseas pero no dije nada para no preocupar más suficiente con Edward. El único que estaba era Emmett y Carlisle a cargo de Edward y Esme me acompañaba en la sala de afuera las chicas tuvieron que quedarse en el evento pero apenas terminara se vendrían.

-Bella puedes entrar. Dijo Carlisle.

Esme entro conmigo Edward ya se veía mejor, me detuve a su lado y tome su mano.

-Bella necesitamos hacerte una prueba de sangre. Dijo Carlisle.

-A mi? Acaso te has vuelto loco? Y me disculpas pero el que se desmaya es Edward y tu me quieres sacar la sangre a mi…

-Bella por favor colabora, apenas obtenga los resultados podre hablar con todo criterio con ustedes dos y decirte qué demonios le pasa a Edward.

Aunque no entendía nada pero me deje sacar la sangre, me asegure de no respirar y ver hacia otro lado eso de verdad me molestaba mucho, se me hacia incomodo.

-Los resultados estarán en 20 minutos. Indico la enfermera al salir.

-Contento? Le pregunte a Carlisle muy enojada el soltó una sonrisa como las de Edward y se dispuso a hablar.

-Cuando fue tu último periodo Bella?

-Ok vamos a seguir concentrándome en mí. Y Edward que se muera. Dije furiosa, en la habitación donde solo estaba Edward acostado, Esme, Carlisle y yo.

-Contéstame. Dijo vi a Edward y me sonrió para indicarme que lo hiciera.

-No lo sé creo que ya tengo tres meses acá y en ese tiempo no lo he tenido.

-Y no te preocupaste de venir al médico?

-No, he estado ocupada acá en el trabajo, debe ser por el estrés además siempre he tenido un serio descontrol en cuanto a eso.

-Ok… han estado juntos en estos tres meses?

-Papa…! Se quejo Edward.

-Si… Conteste.

-Ohhh!!!.... No puede ser. Dijo Edward cayendo en cuenta

-Si yo creo que es eso hijo. Le dijo Carlisle a lo que ambos rieron.

-Ok no entiendo nada, allá ustedes que son doctores pero ni Esme ni yo entendemos. Me queje.

-Permiso Dr. Cullen acá están los resultados de La señorita.

-Gracias. Dijo y cerró la puerta mientras los abría y le sonrió a Edward quien se paró de la cama como si nada y me abrazo muy fuerte y beso unos mechones de mi cabello.

-Qué emoción!!! Dijo entusiasmada Esme pues Carlisle le mostro el papel de los análisis mientras Edward me abrazaba.

-No entiendo. Alguien puede explicarme? Y tu como es que ahora si tienes fuerzas para levantarte?

-Bella Edward no está enfermo, solo tiene el sindrome de Couvade. Dijo Carlisle abrazando a Esme.

-Ahora sí que no entiendo… No está enfermo pero tiene un síndrome que se oye horrible. Dije.

Entonces recordé que había leído algo de eso... Quería decir que Edward tenía síntomas de embarazo.

-Estoy embarazada? Pregunte con algo de temor.

-Si cariño, vamos a tener un bebe. Dijo Edward abrazándome de nuevo. Todo esto parecía irreal.

-El síndrome de Couvade proviene de la palabra francesa "couver", que significa incubar o criar y afecta a algunos padres durante "la dulce espera". El síndrome se manifiesta en el hombre con la aparición de los síntomas del embarazo propios de la mujer. Entro Emmett leyendo divertido eso de su blackberry.

-¡Felicidades! Por el embarazo y a ti también Edward eres parte de las estadísticas de hombres locos. Dijo Emmett riéndose una vez más.

-Genial no me importa. Pero… ¿Era necesario que Emmett se enterar? Se quejo Edward. A lo que todos reímos.

Al poco rato llegaron las chicas estaban muy emocionadas sobretodo Alice, que por fin tendría un sobrinito o sobrinita mejor para que jugara con Natalie.

-Que loco lo de Edward, deberíamos grabar un documental para venderlo a Discovery Channel o algo así. Dijo Rose muy divertida.

-Rose estar casada con Emmett te está afectando. Me queje pero todos reían por lo que Edward tenia.

-Si seria: "El hombre embarazado" así como esa peli que no recuerdo el nombre. Seguía Emmett haciendo sus bromas.

-Ya hicieron un programa con ese nombre así que no les compraran nada. Dije.

-No importa igual lo haremos para nosotros. Dijo Emmett orgulloso era imposible.

-Con razón tu horrible apetito que se devoraba todo, y yo regañándote por lo del vestido. Dijo Alice apenada.

-No importa ninguna lo sabíamos. Le dije.

-Bueno tenemos que desocupar esta sala ya que nadie tiene nada malo… Bueno por lo menos no mi primita Bella. En cambio a este loco lo llevaremos a psiquiatría JAJAJAJAJJAA… Soltó una carcajada Emmett.

-Genial esto no va a parar cierto? Le pregunto Edward.

-No por lo menos TODO lo que dure el embarazo y cada vez que lo recuerde te hare bromas.

Así nos fuimos de nuevo al departamento de Edward Esme insistió en que nos fuéramos a su casa pero dijimos que nos cuidaríamos el uno al otro y por supuesto al bebe.

-Por cierto los quiero ver mañana aquí. Tenemos que hacerte un eco a ver qué tiempo tienes y te pongas enseguida en control Bella.

-Entendido. Le dije a Carlisle.

-Yo mismo hare el eco. Dijo Edward.

Camino a la casa nos detuvimos a comprar varias tazas de helado pues le dije a Edward que era lo único que me provocaba comer, en la casa nos acostamos juntos en la cama, Edward acariciaba mi vientre y le daba besitos fugaces.

-Hola bebe. Dijo dándome otro beso debajo del ombligo.

-Crees que te oiga? Le pregunte.

-Si tiene la capacidad de hacer que su mama trague tanto, porque ni siquiera mantienes los alimentos en la boca y pues ya ni me dejas helado, y que yo sienta todos estos malestares por ella debe escuchar.

-Por ella? Cuestione.

-Si porque será una hermosa niña como lo era su madre, aun lo recuerdo. Dijo

-Yo creo que será un adorable niño con ojos esmeraldas y cabellos siempre despeinados. Dije acariciándole sus cabellos cobrizos.

-Mañana debo darle la noticia a Charlie. Le dije.

-Tranquila mi Bella todo va a estar bien. Ahora nada puede separarnos, este bebe sella nuestro amor. No te dejare sola nunca más te dejare ir. Dijo y apenas lo escuche mientras me dormía acomodándome abrazada a su cuerpo.

* * *

**SI CHIKS SINDROME DE COUVADE, BUSKENLO EN GOOGLE, SI EXISTE MIPAPALO PADECIO CUANDO MI MAMA ESTABA EMBARAZADA DE MI, Y BUENO ELLOS ME ESTAAN DICIENDO KE PORMI PAPA FUE KE SE ENTERARON KEYO ESTABA EN CAMINO JAJAJA111 ES MUY RARO YA KE SIEMPRE ESTE SINDROME SE PRESENTA COMO ALGO PSICOLOGICO, DESPUES KE SE ENTERAN KELAMUJER ESTA EMBARAZADA, PERO CONMI PAPA FUE EXTRAÑO, Y PS ESO ME DIO LA IDEA PARA EL FIC, ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO LA IDEA...**

**POR OTR PARTE CHIKS ESTA HISTORIA YA ESTA EN SU RECTA FINAL, SI.. KEDAN COMO 2 CAPS POR LO MUCHO Y EL EPILOGO, AUNKE MARY Y YO EN ESPECIAL MARY TENEMOSEN MARCHA UNA NUEVA HISTORIA KE ESPEREMOS LES GUSTE, SOLO UN ADELANTODE LA NUEVA HISTORIA, LAS CHIKS VA A SER MUUUY BITCH.... **

**AHORA SI CHIKS DÉJENNOS SUS JUGOSOS REVIEWS PARA ALEGRARNOS EL DIA..**

**XOXO **


	27. Chapter 27

"**MAS ALLA DE LA PROMESA"**

**BELLA POV**

-Buenos días mi bella!!! Dijo Edward al verme despertar. –Buenos días bebita. Dijo hablándole a mi vientre.

-Buenos días amor! Le dije sonriendo como nunca.

Luego de estirarme mucho en la cama, me fui a bañar recordando que teníamos la cita con Carlisle para la ecografía.

-Edward muero de hambre podemos pararnos camino al hospit…. Estaba diciéndole pero al salir de bañarme ya me tenía el desayuno en la cama y el recostado esperándome.

-Me levante muy temprano a prepararte esto y yo ya estoy listo para irnos al hospital estoy muy ansioso pero no quise despertarte te veías hermosa mientras dormías.

-Edward esto es mucha comida. Me queje.

Era tostadas con huevos, un bol de frutas, cereal y yogurt, jugo de naranja y pretzel el solo rio y se puso a comer conmigo.

-Estaba pensando en que deberíamos redecorar el departamento, ya sabes hay que hacerlo más seguro y todo eso además de acondicionar la habitación de al lado para la niña.

-Has pensando en todo eso? Le pregunte mientras tragaba tostadas.

-En eso y más, por lo menos hoy tendrías que estar viajando a Londres y yo no te iba a dejar ir Bella así te hubiese tenido que secuestrar y sacarte de ese aeropuerto cargada no iba a dejar que te me fueras de nuevo. Dijo perdiendo la mirada y haciendo un gesto de dolor al recordar algo.

Luego de terminar de comer me recosté en la cama Edward insistió en que el haría todas las cosas.

-Sabes Bella no quiero que pienses que porque estas embarazada me veo obligado a hacer las cosas, eso solo mejora toda la situación pues mi deseo es que tengamos muchos bebes. Dijo recostado junto a mí se notaba nervioso se levanto de la cama para buscar algo y luego de acomodo a mi lado de nuevo en la cama.

-Pensaba tocarte una canción que te escribí y muchas otras cosas pero creo que la intención es la que cuenta, y mi máxima intención es que estés conmigo. Dijo y abrió una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro con un anillo. –Isabella Marie Swan, quieres casarte conmigo?

-Todavía le preguntas. Le dije dándole mi mano para que me pusiera el anillo.

-Te amo, TE AMO. TE AMOOOOOOO!!! Grito mientras me sostenía en sus brazos y yo estaba tenia lagrimas pero de felicidad.

Luego de eso nos fuimos al hospital Carlisle nos regaño por tardarnos aunque cuando Edward le dijo la razón no le quedo más que felicitarnos.

Estaba bastante asustada entonces Edward se quedo a mi lado y Carlisle hizo la ecografía poniendo ese gel muy frio sobre mi vientre.

-Edward mira esto. Dijo sin expresión en su cara.

-No puede ser. Dijo el rascándose la cabeza.

-Qué pasa? Pregunte ya que Carlisle seguía haciendo la ecografía, ambos veían la pantalla y no me decían nada.

-Bueno mi amor tranquila, es que no es un bebe sino dos!!! Dijo Edward.

-DOS?

-Si Bella aquí se ve claramente, por eso es tu gran ansiedad y tu barriguita precoz. Dijo Carlisle.

Luego de eso Carlisle me refirió a un obstetra para que se encargara de mi control, las vitaminas y por supuesto en el parto aunque Edward estaría allí por supuesto y el sexo de los bebes ya se veía y como Edward supo al ver la pantalla me dijo que era una niña y un niño, y tenía doce semanas de embarazo. Todo era un regalo de Dios.

Saliendo del hospital nos fuimos a casa de Charlie para contarle todo. Primero le dijimos que estabas comprometidos aunque no le gusto mucho que aun no tuviéramos la fecha fija, y luego lo de los bebes cosa que le emociono mucho.

-Ya era hora que me dieran nietos, pensaba que la familia Swan se iba a quedar estancada. Dijo mi papa feliz y ya comenzaba a hablar de poner un parque en la casa, estaba peor que Edward.

Luego de allí nos fuimos a casa de Esme donde estaban todos reunidos, Edward quería que yo descansara pero le dije que todo estaba bien y le puse varias condiciones mientras íbamos camino a la reunión, aunque no quería aceptarlas termino haciéndolo.

-Bella!!! Ya sé que voy a tener dos sobrinitos. Dijo Alice saltando como siempre Todos nos felicitaron.

-POR DIOSSSS!!! Y están comprometidos. Dijo al ver mi mano. –Bella porque no me habías dicho? Le iba a contestar pero Alice siguió hablando hoy al parecer había tomado mucha cafeína. –Edward hasta que te decidiste grandísimo idiota! Dijo dándole un manotazo.

-Cariño dejalos que terminen de darnos una noticia y comiencen con la otra. Le dijo Jasper tomandole el brazo eso al parecer la hacía calmarse, tome nota mental de esa observación aunque probablemente el único que tenía ese control sobre ella era él.

-Edward ahora si vas a tener que trabajar de día y de noche para mis primitos que vienen en camino y por supuesto para Bella que no podrá trabajar. Dijo Emmett.

- Wao! Esa noche de reencuentro sí que estuvo caliente…! Porque hacer dos niños de una solo vez. Dijo Rose para que todos rieran y yo apenada escondía mi rostro en los hombros de Edward.

-Rose mi amor, eso solo pone más interesante las cosas para el video que enviaremos a Discovery Channel pues sería como la evolución de ellos a maniacos sexuales luego a tener un embarazo loco y obsesivo y luego un caos de casa porque dos bebes no es nada fácil.

-Ya Emmett cállate! Pero por favor si te pagan bien por el video me das algo ya que mi economía es la que mas va a sufrir. Le dijo Edward siguiéndole el juego.

-En esto no estoy de acuerdo pero tengo que complacer a Bella ya que luego de que nazcan los bebes no podremos viajar, en dos días vamos para Inglaterra ella necesita arreglar unos asuntos allá y hablar con su antigua jefa. Dijo Edward no muy convencido.

-Es necesario que viajen? Pregunto Esme preocupada.

-Tranquila mama el viaje no es tan largo y para eso llevara un medico con ella o sea yo. Dijo Edward con algo de su arrogancia característica.

-Bien pero por favor Bella no vayas a hacer lo mismo que este par de tontos, eso de casarse por allá. Tu boda si la quiero organizar y pues tengo miles de ideas para tu vestido. Dijo Alice haciendo pucheros al recordar que Rose y Emmett se casaron en las vegas.

-Está bien hermanita, te aseguro que no nos casaremos por allá, pero lo que si estoy seguro es que viviremos nuestra luna de miel adelantada. Le dijo Edward.

-Por lo menos sabemos que así no quedara embarazada de nuevo, ya con dos en el horno es suficiente.

-Emmett… idiota! Le dije.

A los dos días Edward y yo nos fuimos a Inglaterra no si antes hacerle una nueva visita al doctor él quería asegurarse de que todo iba a estar bien, además de llenar una maleta con suplementos, vitaminas, y cualquier cosa para primeros auxilios, aunque le insistí que ya era suficiente viajar con un doctor a mi lado el andaba muy paranoico.

Pase tres maravillosas semanas con Edward en Londres y como el bien lo dijo parecía nuestra luna de miel lo amaba tanto, Margareth se emociono mucho de conocerlo simplemente dijo que tenía las puertas abiertas y que regresara al trabajo cuando estuviera listo y por supuesto nacieran los bebes. También me comento lo bien que se sentía con la relación de Tanya y David ya que ella era muy linda y de paso se la llevaba con Susan.

Edward y yo fuimos a Tower Bridge. El célebre e histórico puente de Londres, situado en la parte oriental de la ciudad, viajamos en el "Piccadilly Circus" el Característico bus rojo de dos plantas inglés aunque nos montamos en la esquina del _West End_ y a los cinco minutos Edward me hizo bajar porque podía ser peligroso andaba algo loco con cuidarme.

-Bella aun tienes esto? Pregunto Edward sacando el medallón que el mismo me había dado cuando éramos unos niños.

-Sí, es un recuerdo, dulce y a la vez amargo. Le dije

-Ya no es necesario que lo guardes cariño, jamás nos vamos a separar. Dijo dándome un dulce beso en los labios.

-Sabes esto- Dije tomando el medallón entre mis dedos. –Es parte de nuestra historia se puede decir que desde aquí comenzó todo y ya ves todas esas rupturas fueron necesarias, comenzar de nuevo, madurar, alejarnos… Porque sin esas separaciones jamás hubiésemos notado que sin el otro no éramos más que un extraño sin su otra mitad de extraño.

-Desde niño supe que te amaba, suena cursi pero es verdad solo quería cuidar de ti. TE AMO!!! Dijo Edward.

-AHH!!! Grite.

-Qué pasa?

-Siente… son nuestros bebes moviéndose y por primera vez podemos sentirlos. Le dije llevando su mano hasta mi barriguita y el solo reía como loco.

Al llegar a New York de nuevo ya tenía cuatro meses Edward me obligo prácticamente a tomar reposo absoluto, cada día se me hacia mas difícil hacer actividades tan sencillas como el desayuno o estar parada lavando los plato, Alice me ayudo mucho además de la hermosa ropa que me diseño mientras yo seguía creciendo Rose me ayudo con la habitación de los bebes también Esme todo era color fucsia por un lado y azul y blanco por la otra mitad estaban locos todos ya habían comprando hasta un Bate de beisbol a Anthony y Carlisle una enciclopedia, Natalie me acompañaba en la casa y un día llego con un regalo se trataba de su primer disfraz de princesa y ya que ella estaba creciendo se lo regalaba a Valentina que aun no nacía.

El día del nacimiento de los bebes había llegado, sentía tanto dolor desde la madrugada que comenzaron las contracciones, Edward estaba en el hospital ya que no podía dejar su carrera a un lado Charlie me acompañaba en el departamento enseguida tomo el bolso, llamamos al hospital, todo estaba arreglado ya para ese día.

Al llegar al hospital Edward caminaba de un lado a otro en la entrada, al ver el auto se detuvo y coloco una silla de ruedas para trasladarme.

-Me duele mucho Edward… quiero que esto termine, no voy a aguantar. Dije llorando jamás me imagine que sería tan fuerte el dolor y las contracciones.

-Tranquila mi Bella todo va a estar bien. Dijo tomando mi mano a pesar de ser doctor Edward allí estaba conmigo y se veía tan asustado como cualquier padre primerizo.

Me llevaba en la camilla al quirófano, no sentía mi cuerpo todo sucedía lento, olía lo estéril del lugar había una lámpara sobre mi sabía que tenía sus manos dentro de mí, lo sabia sentía como si mi cuerpo se desgarraba al arrancarle algo, no pude evitar gritar y mover las piernas por el dolor.

-Ponle más morfina. Escuche decir a Carlisle

-Bella por favor resiste amor. Era la voz de mi ángel tomando mi mano y limpiando mi frente sudada.

-Escucha nuestros bebes lloran, ya están bien. Bella por favor vuelve en sí. Decía casi en una súplica.

-SE NOS VA!!! Decían y gritaban. Quise dormirme pero las manos de Edward y su dulce voz además del llanto de nuestros bebes me hizo volver en sí y reaccionar.

Edward beso mis labios y me mosto a nuestros hijos los llevaba cargados uno a cada lado, Valentina era preciosa con el cabello chocolate y grandes ojos curiosos, Anthony tenía mucho cabello entre cobrizo y destellos rubios y ojos verdes igual a Edward un hermoso niño, no pude evitar sonreír al verlos. Ahora eran las tres personitas más importantes en mi vida.

-Cuando uno piensa que el drama entre ustedes termina. Vienes tú y nos da ese susto Bella. Dijo Rose entrando a la habitación donde descansaba luego de parto.

Todos llegaron al hospital en la habitación no cabían mas rosas ni regalos, y mis bebes eran preciosos eso dicen todas las madres pero ellos realmente lo eran.

-Valentina se jala el cabello, cuando está molesta o tiene hambre y Anthony es más calmado y le gusta lamerse su manita de seguro tenía esa maña desde que estaba en el vientre. Dijo Edward perdiendo su mirada en ellos.

-Ya los conoces. Le dije sonriendo ligeramente, los puntos de la cesárea aun me dolía.

-Bella… Sabes la sensación que tuve en el quirófano era de que te iba a perder, fue horrible no fue como antes que sabía que te ibas, esta vez era como si taladraran mi corazón. Dijo con tristeza en su voz.

-Tú me hiciste volver, no me hubiese perdonado si te dejaba. Le dije Edward se inclino en la cama para abrazarme y acariciar mi cabello.

Pase tres días en el hospital quería asegurarse que me mantuviera estable y los niños se adaptaran poco a poco al ambiente y respondieran de manera satisfactoria.

En la casa ya me sentía mejor, aunque no dormíamos cuando lográbamos que se durmiera Valentina se despertaba llorando Anthony y despertaba de nuevo a Valentina o viceversa era tan frustrante cuando Esme iba si dormían como ángeles, no sé como lograba eso pero así yo podía dormir unas horas, Charlie estaba feliz con sus nietos ya llevaba meses en New York solo hacia viajes cortos y volvía con muchos regalos, y Natalie la hija de Jasper y Alice quería que Valentina creciera rápido para que jugaran.

Emmett y Rose eran los únicos que faltaban por bebes pero dijeron que aun no pues les encantaba tener sexo por toda la casa y con niños iban a tener que dejar esos malos hábitos.

-Luego se quejan que no dejamos a Natalie con ustedes. Pervertidos. Le dijo Alice.

Dos años después Edward y yo nos casamos en nuestra nueva casa, habíamos vendido el departamento y comprado una linda casa a las afueras de la cuidad, tenía un patio grande de grama verde y allí fue la ceremonia con nuestros amigos y familiares, Valentina y Anthony nos abrieron paso para la ceremonia mis hijos no podían verse mejor.

-Esto es solo una formalidad. Le susurre a Edward mientras bailábamos una canción suave en medio de la reunión y se hacía de noche.

-Aunque nuestro amor ya es formal, pero necesitábamos acabar el cuento de hadas de la manera convencional ya que hicimos todo al revés. Dijo Edward poniendo esa sonrisa torcida que aun me derretía y no me cansaba de mirar.

Los medallones que ambos guardábamos de la infancia que eran obsequios de Edward el mío con una foto de él y el de él con una foto mía y la promesa "recuérdame" aun los llevamos pero con fotos de nuestros hijos esa era la mejor manera de ver que nuestro amor ahora iba más allá de nosotros y que siempre estaríamos unidos.

* * *

**HOLA CHIKS!!!! MARY Y YO TENEMOS SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS, ES MAS NO SABEMOS NI COMO NOS SENTIMOS, PUES ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA...SHIF... SINF!!! :'(...**

**BUENO YA SOLO FALTA EL EPILOGO, AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODAS UDS POR SU APOYO ESPERAMOS Y NOS SIGAN EN NUESTRAS OTRAS HISTORIAS, Y PS ESPERAMOS Y NO LAS HAYAMOS DESILUCIONADO CON ESTE ULTIMO CAP, NOS COSTO MUCHO HACERLO, ENSERIO NO SE DONDE YO EN PARTICULAR TENGO MI CABEZA, DE POR SI MI MENTE ES VOLATIL PERO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS NO SE ENKE PARTE DEMI CABEZA ANDA VOLANDO Y MARY PS ANDA EMOCIONADA CON NUIESTRO PROXIMO FIC, SE LLAMARA "JUGANDO CON FUEGO",....**

**BUENO BASTA DE HABLAR TANTO SUS OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS, QUEJAS Y RECLAMOS EN UN REVIEW....  
**


	28. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

Pase mis manos por su cuello enredando mis dedos en su cabello único, mis labios disfrutaban de su lengua y la humedad de su boca, era algo que nunca me cansaría de hacer el era guapísimo y sus manos resbalando por mi espalda era una tentación.

-Debimos salir de allí hace una hora. Me queje mientras salíamos del hotel donde habíamos pasado la noche.

-Ya Bella, tú tampoco pusiste mucha resistencia. Contesto con ese tono seductor al que no podía resistirme.

-Esme dijo algo porque no buscamos a los niños anoche? Le pregunte

-No, ella feliz de tenerlos.

Se suponía que habíamos ido a un coctel y de hecho así fue, solo que en camino entramos a un hotel donde pasamos la noche juntos como si solo tuviéramos un fin de semana de conocernos.

-A qué hora paso por ti? Preguntaba Edward mientras me dejaba en el frente de la revista, de la cual me había hecho accionista hacia algunos años.

-A las 7:00pm tenemos que llegar a la tienda.

-Ok tendré consultas hasta las 5, paso por la casa y nos vamos. Tú busca a los niños.

-Perfecto mi amor. Le dije dándole un beso para bajarme del auto.

Ya han pasado cinco años desde que me case con Edward, lo amaba tanto como el primer día, nuestro bebes ya tienen 7 años, no hemos querido tener más niños por las complicaciones que tuve a la hora del parto de Valentina y Anthony. Son unos niños encantadores Valentina era muy buena en clases pero en su conducta no mucho prefería decir que era "el alma del salón", Anthony le encantaba sentarse a cantar con Edward era como verlo a el mismo de niño.

Edward trabajaba muy duro para ser el mejor cardiólogo de la ciudad cosa que poco a poco estaba logrando, odiaba que a veces no estuviera en casa pero así era su profesión, en ocasiones nos escapábamos como esa noche simplemente nos olvidábamos de todo y nos dedicábamos solo a nosotros.

El ruido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hola? Hice pausa para escuchar quien era.

-Perfecto Alice a las 7:00pm estamos allí, paso por mis bebes, nos arreglamos y nos vamos para allá.

-Ok todo va a salir bien. Adiós. Le dije a Alice estaba muy nerviosa por la apertura de su tercera tienda en el centro de New York, y ya que había salido la línea para niños le había enviado su vestido a Valentina y un traje a Anthony.

Al llegar a la tienda ya estaba Emmett y Rose con Lilian su hijita de tres añitos era rubia como Rose, solo pedíamos que no sacara el humor retorcido de Emmett. Natalie ya tenía nueve años era la mayor y llevaba a su hermanito Jay de cuatro años de la mano, el concepto de la tiende era incluir los atuendos de toda la familia.

Estábamos todos allí para apoyarla incluso mi padre, David era muy amigo de la familia y había asistido con Tanya y Susan que ya estaba más grande.

A la hora del brindis Alice pensó que yo era la más indicada para proponerlo y decir unas previas palabras.

-Me parece mentira estar aquí el día de hoy, de adolescente me hubiesen dicho que esto pasaría y me hubiese burlado, hoy doy gracias a Dios por la hermosa familia que tengo, por la salud, por las alegrías, y porque no nos falta nada. Esme y Carlisle estaré eternamente agradecida ustedes me ayudaron a madurar en este duro viaje que no da treguas llamado vida, mi esposo gracias por recordar la promesa "recuérdame" eso me dio esperanzas para soportar cada día alejada de mi alma gemela. Sin más que decir sino desearle éxito a Alice en su nuevo proyecto y darle las gracias por siempre hacernos ver bien.

Después del brindis, la celebración y de compartir ese agradable momento cada quien se fue a su hogar, si hogar, el que se construye con amor y respeto y donde te sientes feliz de volver cada día, al lado de las personas que amas y mas importantes que para mi eran Edward y mis hermosos hijos frutos de nuestro amor.

FIN

**Hola Gracias,,,, GRACIAS a todos los que nos apoyaron con esta historia, creyeron en nosotras **

**de verdad gracias infinitas por tomarse un ratito de su tiempo y leerno y por sus fabulos reviews**

** que particularmente me llenan de energia cuando ando medio de aliscaidas jejejee, **

**Gracias a mi compañera Merysun sin ella jamas me hubiese atrevido a prestarme para esto, **

**por sus impulsos, por creerme en mi y darme esos empujoncitos ue son necesarios a veces. **

**esta historia es 50% de ella y 50% mia al igual que el merito.**

**Asi como dice mi amiga Mary, muchisimas gracias, en realidad yo no se ni como expresar mis agradecimiento, mi cerebro no esta funcionando otra vez!!! **** ke frustración, pero lo ke si les quiero decir chicas es ke las kiero muchisimo, todos y cada uno de sus reviews no solamente entan guardados en el archivo de fanfiction, si no tambien en nuestros corazones…**

**Gracias a:**

**miadharu28****: pimer review y seguirnos hasta el final.**

**veronick****, marie swan, ****estelitacullen1989****, ****Dayamer mendoza****. feyy* Cullen, ****Melii Kikkii Cullen Pattiinson****, **

**Leonannika****: gracias por tus recomendaciones.**

**rcullen.95****, mary :), Natty !, Martha de Cullen, Dayana, Zamantha, **

**brenda c: por siempre estar al pendiente de la historia. **

**Stefi-art****, ****19diana92****, ****Fran Ktrin Black****, ****Sweet Doll x****, gladys, Ana, Sandra Muñoz, Carmen Cullen 116, ****Pri-Chan 1410****, ****gwacquez****, ****undostresquehoraes****, ****, ****yolabertay****, ****Ta-Cullen****, ****nonblondes****, ****EdwardKaname****, ****ammyriddle****, ****valeriuscullen****, **

**ADDY: prima gracias por leer, yo se de tu escaso tiempo y asi kisiste leer esta locura, ademas de ke me sorprendio ese unico review tu siempre eres una lectora silenciosa, jajaja!!!…**

**Lily Masen de Lioncourt****, nyssa, ****Ali Cullen96****, **

**nelly-bello-cullen****: nuestra amiga fan, tus reviews son un verdadero apoyo…**

**scarlett rows****, alejandra, ****Wednesday cullen****, ****babymoon cullen****, ****Carmen Cullen 116****, ****mairethchiba****, Susanita Rpttz, ****Glambicion****, Sofi, ****Lily Masen de Lioncourt****, ****Nanu Ec****, rys, ****LittleAllie****, lali cullen, ****babymoon cullen****, ****Pri-Chan 1410****, Elz.R(:,****Suiza Cullen Swan****, ****Roxa Cullen Malfoy****, ****daniwashere****, ****RockxAndxRoll****, katherine, vampiritaalicecullen21, ****AkHaNe****, ****Minna C.****, ****Crystal Butterfly 92****, TereeCulleen___n!, ****Annilet****, Lola, ****Palomita Cullen Black****, ****majoo****, ****Nanu Ec****, ****edwarmila****, ****angelrpr****, maryita, ****CullenOrange****, jeimi'¡ swam, martina, Lola, ****.****, ****Nessi Black****, ****Giise Cullen****, Vicmicullen, ****desita****, emy, ****Emilia Cullen****, ****hermanitas cullen****, ****Nonita****, ****angelrpr****, ****Maiy****, ****SensualCandyDoll****, amys cullen, caro!, ****Arianaa.****, Pauu85, vdx, , Flor, ****dani hale de withlock cullen****, Pau85, ****yoycullen****, ****AlLy MoO MOo****, ****SupperMuffinGirl****. ****vampirass100****, AtRaM Potter, ****Jackey Cullen RA****, ****paulette-cullen****, ****Marbard****, ****Sania Martinez Cruz****, perfect, ****gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn****, ****Ginegine****, ****Crisabella-Cullen****, ****ALEXITACULLEN****, loverob, ****elizabeth1485****, ****MarianaYaneth****, ****sabri-c****, ELIZABETH, Elizabeth S., ****many****, ****giss-masen-cullen****, Flakys, ****sariana1994****, ****Emilia Cullen****, ****Tatacd****, **

**amyel1806****: realmente mary y yo nos reimos como locas con el ¡¡Irina callate!!, jajaja!!! Y si se vive la lectura…muchas gracias.**

**loverobnit****: para la proxima cuando nos enteremos de edward borracho, te compraremos un boleto de avion para que vallas a consolarlo…jajaja!!! **

**brujita0enigma, ****Lizitha****, ****polin****, ****franiii.p****, oly, ****Laliii Cullen****, ****MarielithaCullen****, ****serenasexilady****, ****gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn****, ****Rose66Rosalie****, nadia_swan, ****dianitamosh-withlock****, Rosyn DeWitt Cullen, Dahe-Li, camila21, ara, ****lOrEn cUllEn****.**

**Marce14: agradecimiento por adelantado para tu futuro review periodico, yo se ke ha sido nuestra culpa el ke no hallas terminado de leer el fic…**

**Si nos hizo falta alguna solo avísennos y enseguida la colokmos…**

**No siendo mas espero y nos continuen leyendo con las demas historias en especial con el estreno de jugando con fuego, de antemano le decimos o le advertimos ke es lectura +18 y no nos hacemos responsables si alguna menor kiera leerlo, jeje!!!**

**Las keremos demasiado, y ahora el ultimo review….**

**xoxo!!!**


End file.
